Before the storm
by Rosebudct
Summary: ok this was orignally Livhardy's story, but she is letting me finsh it for her. She owns the firt two chapters. I will write from chap. three on. Demi and Randy used to date untill he changed. Now he wants her back but she cant seem to let go of the past
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok first off, the story idea and first two chapters belong to Livhardy. I asked if I could finish it and she said yes. So I reposted the first two chapters so again LivHardy wrote the First two chapters. I Will be writing from chapter three on. Let me no what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Anything owned by the wwe I don't own. Demi Is owned bY Liv hardy. LivHardy also owns the first two chapters. SHE GAVE ME PERMISSON TO POST THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS AND FINSH THIS STORY . Any charcter besides the wee ones and Demi I own. **

**CHAPTER ONE**

I had to sit there, watching my ex, the leading of legacy, beat the shit out of my dad and my uncle Shawn and what's worse is, despite what he does or who he hurts, I still love him and I'm pretty sure he loves me back. My mind wandered over the thoughts of going down and helping, getting Randy to stop, to leave my family alone, ok Shawn wasn't my real uncle, but he was always there when I was young so that's what he is to me. As I was saying, I thought over and over the idea of going down to help, but the thought of facing Randy, knowing how I feel about him, I don't think I could face it.

I hate saying that, 'I can't face him' Its been a year and it still kills every time I run into him. I still watch his matches, I still pray for him not to get her. After everything, I still want him to be safe, I can't even believe I'm saying this after the pain he has caused my family over the part few months. I wouldn't dare tell any of them, they despise Randy. I guess your wondering what happened?Well it pretty much goes like this. Me and Randy, we met in his Evolution days, he had just started out, he was sweet, we clicked instantly. At this point, my dad was an ass, he treated everyone like shit as you could probably remember. Randy was my best friend.. And I lost him.

_Flashback_

"_This is the song that doesn't end! Yes it goes on and on my friend!" Sang Randy at the top of his voice. I literally had pillows covering my ears._

"_Sing that one more time Orton and I will destroy you Potter" I threatened. He had been singing that song for the last ten minute, if you've heard it, you feel my pain!_

"_Demi.. You've been possessed by voldemort again!" As annoying as this idiot was, he is my idiot and I love him, but I'd never tell him that!_

"_For fuck sake"I groane._

_I heard my dad's voice echoing down the corridor, I had been distracted by Randy so I didn't see what happened to put him in a bad, although, he's always like that now days. He slammed the door open, let me just tell you, Randy wasn't singing no more! I liked it when my dad was away and it was just me and Randy. He acted differently when my dad was here. The leader of Evolution, Triple H. I was the only one who wasn't afraid of him, everyone else kissed his ass, even Randy. I wanted to be everywhere, but here right now. Dave and Ric entered behind my dad, they looked more afraid then pissed off, trying to calm my dad down. He was sat opposite me breathing heavily tried to calm down._

"_So! Anyone up for pizza!" I said cheerfully._

_Oh the death glares I received except from Randy who looked like he was about to laugh. I didn't care if I pissed my dad off, it's not like I liked him at this moment in time. He was a bastard to me and my mum, I liked it better the days Evolution didn't exist and he was in DX with my uncle Shawn. Don't get me wrong, I still see Shawn, but just not as much. But then again, if Evolution didn't exist, I wouldn't of met Randy, so in a way.. I wouldn't have it any other way! If that makes sense…!_

Back to present day

I guess I better introduce myself. Demi Marie Levesque, I am 26. I have long dark brown hair which goes down to mid way down my back. I have extremely dark eyes. I don't know any other way to describe me, I'm just me!

Back when Evolution was around, I was pretty young, I wasn't a wrestler back then, I just stayed backstage with my dad. After Evolution had split up, it was then I started wrestling. As I was saying I.. what the hell! He has my fucking mother! What is the meaning of this! Randy Orton had just RKO'd my fricken mother!

Ok, screw it, I'm going down there.

I actually ran. I avoid his stare, I felt his eyes on me. My dad was out cold, tied to the ropes, dangling there. I was by my mother's side.

I saw Cody and Ted watching me outside the ring. I really didn't want to look up, but what was he still doing here. The crowd were quiet, they were also just starring.

I looked up, our eyes made contact. He took a step towards me. I was on the floor and started crawling backwards to the belt buckle, my eyes not leaving his for a second. I wanted to look at my dad, my mum, anyone for help.

I felt my back hit the belt buckle, He stood right in front of me. He told Ted and Cody to keep my dad away just incase he woke.

He bent down infront of me, his eyes not leaving mine. His hand came to my cheek and slided it down to my chin and then to my waist. I wanted to push him off, the fucker, but I liked it.

The feel of him touching me. This is wrong I shouldn't be liking this. I tugged at his hand to remove it. He chuckled."Still as feisty as I remember" He snarled. Why did I find this attractive! Seriously, why. Most girls would be like, cocky bastard, but then again, some girls like that.. I'm like that!"Still as idiotic as I remember" I snapped back.

Please lord let that of sounded cooler then it just did. What was it about him that made me act like this.

He slid in closer to me, I actually forgot the crowd was there and watching. He held my arms back, I pretended to struggle, I tried to fool him, my dad and everybody that I wasn't liking this and I wanted to let go, but I knew I wanted him to continue.

He looked back at my dad who was watching, Ted and Cody held him back, Randy looked back at me, one of his hands pulled my hair back and our lips connected. I have dreamt about this time and time again, but none of it was amazing as it is right now. I tried to move my head back, Randy's hand pushed me further into him. It was just like old times. Why did he have to change.

_Flashback_

"_Right so, show me your new move" Randy was training me for debut on Raw._

_I couldn't wait! My finisher move, Randy came up with it, the DML. Which is kind of like his move, RKO, Randy Keith Orton, Demi Marie Levesque. It was kind of like RKO, but with a twist. Instead of RKOing them, by forcing there head down, I spin off the ropes and then bring them down. I loved it! Randy let me practise on him loads of times. _

Back to present day

God, I miss him. He broke the kissed, he smirked as he wiped his lips. He exited the ring and walked up the ramp with his evil minions! I crawled over to my mum, people were down helping her, I untied my dad.

" I won't let him get away with this" He growled to me. Couldn't we all just be friends! Settle this over a beer! God, I'm sad.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok first off, the story idea and first two chapters belong to Livhardy. I asked if I could finish it and she said yes. So I reposted the first two chapters so again LivHardy wrote the First two chapters. I Will be writing from chapter three on. Let me no what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Anything owned by the wwe I don't own. Demi Is owned bY Liv hardy. LivHardy also owns the first two chapters. SHE GAVE ME PERMISSON TO POST THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS AND FINSH THIS STORY . Any charcter besides the wwe ones and Demi, I own.**

CHAPTER TWO:

Randy's P.O.V

I smirked watching Demi's reaction, I could tell she liked it. When I saw her enter the ring, I forgot how much I missed her and how much I loved her. When I was kissing her, I didn't want to stop. If I could take back one thing it was ever hurting her. I guess you want to know what happened. It went a little like this!

Demi had a best friend, her name was Chloe, Chloe had a boyfriend who was called Rick who was my best friend. Rick was breaking up with Chloe that night. After the break up, Chloe came onto me while Demi was out, now I love Demi, I've always loved Demi, but I'm weak when it comes to sex. I was in Evolution at the time, I wasn't suppose to be tied down. Me and Chloe started having an affair. It last 9months before Demi finally caught us.

_Flashback_

"_Randy" I heard a cry, I literally shoved Chloe off me. Oh crap oh crap oh crap, what have I done. I stood to see Demi, tears screaming down her face. It broke my heart to see her like that and it hurt even more to know I had done this._

_"Demi, its not what it looks like!" I yelled, as I gathered my clothes up._

_"WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT LOOK LIKE? YOUR NAKED IN BED WITH MY BEST FRIEND, WHAT WAS SHE TRYING TO GET YOUR OPINION OF HER FUCKING MOVES!" her not the best choice of words on my behalf._

_Demi ran out of the room, I ran after her. She was throwing her clothes in her bag. I kneeled beside her and stopped her from putting anymore clothes into her bag._

_"I don't want you to leave" I whispered, now I was crying. She looked at me, I saw the hurt in her eyes. "Please don't leave, I need you and I love you"_

"_Fine, I'll stay, you go, this is my home" She got up and starred me down._

_"Please dem, I love you, I'm begging you, just give me one more chance._

_"You had your chance and you blew it" She snarled in my face. She walked past me and then looked back _

_" I want you to go"I just starred at her, she couldn't mean this. God, how could I be so stupid, I'm letting the best thing that's ever happened to me slip through my fingers._

_"GET OUT" She snapped at me. I headed towards the door. I can't believe this was really happening._

_"I never intended for this to happen" I whispered to her_

_"WELL I NEVER INTENDED TO BE CHEATED ON BY MY BOYFRIEND, BUT IT HAPPENED" _

End of flashback

After all this, we did actually get back together, once I was kicked out of Evolution. And then we broke up a few months before I started to form Legacy as she thought I was never around anymore. It always been complicated between me and her, but I never stopped loving her, I did some stupid things that I regret, but nothings changed.

It was the biggest mistake of my life.

Demi's P.O.V

I watched dad pace back and forward thinking of ways to get back at Randy. My mind is still on the kiss I shared with Randy, that same old spark was there.

"I'm going for a walk" I told my dad as I left the locker room. I needed to clear my head. I was doing so well, my feelings for Randy went, sure, I still missed him, but it was getting better, now it just feels like I've gone back to stage one. I don't even know why I still like him, after everything he did to me, I should hate him, but I don't. I still want him.

"hey girl!" I turned around to see my best friend, Melina, she has been like a sister to be since I started the WWE. She has been dating John Morrison for two years now, great guy! Never fails to make me smile!

"hey Melina" I gave her a huge hug, its been awhile since I've seen her.

"Look I have to run, but we need to catch up!" I kind of wanted to run into Randy, so I went towards the Legacy locker room and casually walked by.

"Well, well, and well, who have we got here" I turned around to be disappointed, it was only Ted. _What a douche. _

"Randy would be interested to know your out here" He smirked.

"You wouldn't dare" Reserve psychology, oh I'm good!

"Oh Randy!" Ted yelled.

"This better be good Te.." His eyes focused on me, he's frown turned into a smirk.

"Demi, what a pleasant surprise, I suppose you want a replay of what happened in the ring, well ok then!" he leaned in, but I leaned out

."I don't think so Randy, so if you don't mind, I will be on my way" I turned to leave, but he grabbed at my wrist.

"Ah, c'mon, dem, the past is the past, let it be, you know there's still something there" his hot breath was going against my neck.

He started planting kisses down my jaw line. I leaned my head back, my heart went fast, just like it did back then.

"That's it dem, just enjoy" He continued kissing my jaw line until he reached my lips, that's when I pushed him away.

"No Randy, I can't do this! Not again!" He came back towards me.

"C'mon Demi, it's still there, you feel it to, we can go back to how things were" He tried to kiss me again, but I moved my face to the side so he got my cheek.

"Back to how we were? Like when you were cheating on me?" I raised my voice a little. I hated digging up the past, I hated thinking how depressed he left me.

"Forget about it" How can he say that, how could I forget?

"I can't" I whispered

"Why not?" His voice raised.

"Because" I couldn't bare to say it

"Because what Demi, tell me" I stayed quiet.

"Demi tell me, WHY DEMI, WHY"

"BECAUSE YOU BROKE MY HEART!" I screamed at him. He went back, damn straight go back. I was on the edge to breaking down, but I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"Demi, I'm a changed man baby" I looked him up and down.

"I can see that" I gave her a look. "The old Randy would never of done this" I snarled.

"Well the old Randy wouldn't of done this" He grabbed me with force and shoved me up against the wall and planted a rough kiss on me.

"Your mine, no one else's, if I see a man let alone go near you, I will kill him" My eyes widened. This was such a turn on. OH FOR FUCK SAKE shut up, I hate myself sometimes.

Randy's P.O.V

I still had her up against the wall, I had missed this, being so close to her. I know what I did was wrong, but I'm just so fed up of her not being there. It SUCKS, to not have her there when I wake up, it sucks not being out to picture my future with her. If this is what I have to do to get her back into my life then I will do it.

Secretly, the old Randy is still here and he still loves her the same he does back then.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok first off, the story idea and first two chapters belong to Livhardy. I asked if I could finish it and she said yes. So I reposted the first two chapters so again LivHardy wrote the First two chapters. I Will be writing from chapter three on. Let me no what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Anything owned by the wwe I don't own. Demi Is owned bY Liv hardy. LivHardy also owns the first two chapters. SHE GAVE ME PERMISSON TO POST THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS AND FINSH THIS STORY . Any charcter besides the wee ones and Demi I own.**

CHAPTER THREE: WELCOME BACK?

**ONE YEAR LATER**

I stood just outside the door of the arena. I had been about a year since I had been backstage at a raw or any wwe show. I thought about what happened a year ago that caused to stay away for a year.

**ABOUT A YEAR AGO**

The week after Randy pulled that stunt in the ring I Debuted. I had won my match against brie Bella. Of Course Randy and Legacy came out to intimate me. Being the Daddy's girl I was I grabbed a sledge hammer from under the ring and begged him to come in the ring so I could show him What I could do. He smirked and simply blow me a kiss and walked away. While I was watching him walk away, I didn't see Alicia Fox sneak into the ring and clothesline me from behind. When I got up I immediacy smacked her and went for a headlock, she countered and flipped me on my back. As Soon as she did that she went for a figure leg lock, but she did it wrong and complety tore my acl. I was screaming in pain. Then she stopped and ran. I didn't see what scared her off.

"If Anyone is going to take out the Levesque/McMahon family it's going to me. You idiot." I heard screamed at Alicia in the familiar voice.

"Randy get the hell away from me!" I half sobbed half screamed at him

"Dem shut up. I didn't come back to save you. I Never left. Daddy should have trained his little princess better. I simply don't want someone else taking your family out but me." he said to me."

I glanced over and saw the trainers and emts coming down, but legacy wasn't letting near me just yet. I then looked at Randy with tears in my eyes and slapped has hard as I could.

"You ass! Leave me and my family alone! If You still care about me let the emts in here to get me!" I sobbed to him.

Then I saw it. This look of caring in his eyes. Like He knew what he was going was wrong. Then It was gone. "Demi Here's a kiss to make it feel better." Then grabbed the back of my head and pushed me towards his lips and gave a hard kiss on the lips.

I wanted to push him away, And I did but part of me didn't want it to end. Then he pulled back.

"Remember you are mine. No One else can have you but me." Then as fast as he came in the ring he left. The emt and trainers came in and helped me backstage. I started rehabbing and getting ready to come back. During that time, My step grandma, Linda ran for the senate in Connecticut, dad also got injured, so he, my step mom(Who was really like my mom) and myself helped her. I help run the pr for the campaign and took pictures.

**PRESENT DAY**

So Grandma didn't win, And I have finely been cleared to come back and wrestle. I was excited. I couldn't wait to come back. I walked through the door. Several crews members nodded and welcomed me back. I saw some wrestlers to who wear happy to me . But Non were as glad as Melina.

"DEEEEMMMIIII You are back!" Melina came running up to me and hugging me.

I Laughed. "Yup I'm back and cant wait to get back in the ring." I said hugging her. "But first I have go to put my stuff in the diva's locker room and go see my grandpa and mom to let the know I'm here." I told her as I let go and followed her to the divas locker room.

'Why do You have to go see them? Don't they know you are back?' she asked as we entered the locker room.

" ya they do, but I was with my friend, Dan last week. So I Haven't seen them and want to. Plus I have no clue what I'm doing tonite" I repealed as I put down my bag waved to the few divas that where there and began to walk out the door.

"Well then go say hi and come right back! We must discuss your 'friend' Dan. I must make sure he good enough for you " Melina said.

I rolled my eyes. "He's gay Mel, I met him while I was rehabbing my knee. He does styling for maginzes and asked me to go and take some pictures of some of the outfits he picked out for an ok magizine shoot he had to do." I told her as I walked out of the locker room. As I turned around and didn't see someone until I bumped into them. Before I Hit the ground a pair of tanned, tattooed arms went around my waist to stopped me from falling.

I knew who's arms they where without having to look up. When I did I was looking into the blue eyes of the viper.

_**RANDY'S POV:**_

She's back. I thought. I had thought about Demi for a year. I knew what she was doing that whole time. I'm not a stalker or anything. But She was helping with Linda's senate campigan, so all I had to do was see what was up with that. And Plus she was on twitter all the time. That's the whole reason I even got the stupid thing. Was so I could see what demi was doing. Whenever she posted a picture on twitter. I loved it. Now here she was, back in my arms, And I loved it.

I had changed from the last time I saw her. I realized going after her family wasn't the answer. I was stupid. I was mostly getting back at her dad for being an ass to her and me. I felt horrible she got involved. That night she got hurt, I was more worried about her then the storyline. When She looked at me with tears in her eyes from the pain of her knee and fear, I wanted nothing more then to take her in my arms and kiss away the pain. But I had to stay in charcter. So I teased her a bit and had ted and cody keep the emts away to mostly piss off her dad, hunter. When I couldn't take seeing her pain anymore I left the ring. After that she left to rehab and help Linda out. Now she is back. I had broke away from legacy and apogized to everyone in her family but her. I can see the love for me in her eyes and also anger. Not Knowing how to deal with the love I dealt with the anger.

"Well DemI couldn't stay away from me I see. It's ok I know You still love me." I smirked looking at her. Then I saw the flash of anger creep into her eyes.

_DEMI'S POV:_

I Just looked at him. I was really with him again. He looked better then the pictures I looked at on twitter. I mean the ones that Would come across my spam on twitter. Ya that's it. I felt good to have his arms around me. I wanted nothing more then lean up and kiss him. I know he had changed mom and dad told me he had. They even said he apojigzed to them but not to me. I was thinking he was going to apojize to me, but he opened his mouth and said that.

"Love you? I cant stand you ass! You harresed my family and think that all you have to do is bat your eyes and say your sorry and everything is ok? Oh hell no! You might have said sorry to the rest of my family but not to me Randall!" I said to him as I pushed out of his arms and started walking to my mom's office. Stupid jerk. I thought. Did I really think he had changed? God he is an ass I thought as I walked into my mom office.

I should explain that stephine Mcmahon Levesque is really my step mom. My dad hunter or paul he doesn't care what people call him, had me in high school with my mom. She didn't want me and gave up her rights to me to my dad. All I know is that she left right after I was born and has lived in Hollywood. I feel nothing towards her. Stephine started dating my dad whenI was about twelve years old. Dad had been with chyna before her and let me tell you that girl was crazy! She still scares me. Then he Started dating Stef, and she treated me like her own. So did uncle shane and grandpa vince and grandma Linda. The First mothers day I had stef as a mom I started calling her mom. She was there for every important milestone in my life, first day of high school, first date and first kiss. She truly was my mom and I loved her.

"Mom, Randy's an ass and I think You should put him in a match where he gets his pretty boy face kicked in." I said as I opened the door to mom's office and sat down on the couch in her office.

My mom chuckled at me as I sat down.

"Damn, You and Orton have been together less then five minutes and you already want to kill him. Guess I lost the bet with the boys." John Cena said From the other side of the couch. I just noticed he was in there.

"Bet Cena? What you guys bet about? How long It will take for me to kill him?' I repieled giving him a glare.

"Yup. When your mom told some of us you where coming back, we started betting on how long it would take you two to be at each others throat. I gave a full hour. Morrison said half an hour, Dibiase said it would take ten min. So Ted won I guess." He said back laughing.

"What did he win?" Mom asked with a smile on her face. It was common knowledge the guys and girls bet on stuff all the time. Mom and Grandpa saw no problem with it as long as it was all done for laughs.

"We all have to buy him drinks next time we go out." john told me leaning over to give me a hug.

"Well he should buy me drinks for helping him win." I said back as I hugged john then leaned over to hug my mom. When I sat back down I asked my mom what I was doing tonite.

"Well I wasn't sure yet. John has a six person tag match. Its Going to be Ted dibiase, maryse, and wade Barrett vs. John and his partners. I was thinking of making Nattie his diva partner , but she has her fued with Melina so it wouldn't make sense but it would give Melina a chance to interfere, But now I'm thinking that you would make the perfect partner for john and his partner. It would make a great return." mom said smiling.

Don't think I didn't notice how she didn't say who John partner was. I Knew my mom well enough to know she was leaving that detail out on purpose. I had a sinking feeling on who it was and by the way John was grinning like an idoit, I knew I was right.

"That's sounds great. It would make for a great return. And I can start a fued with Rissa. We have great chemistry. Now why don't you just tell me who my other partner is in this match. " I said smiling at her and John.

"I think I'm Gonna go. See you at gorilla Dem. I know I don't want to be here when you find out. ' John said getting up and heading towards the door. As he opened it he paused and turned around."On Second thought this might be good and someone gonna have to stop her from blowing up and throwing her phone." john said. It was common knowledge that when I got mad I screamed and throw my phone at whoever pissed me off.

Mom laughed at him. "Your right john."

"Shut Up both of you! I left my phone in the locker room Cena."I said reaching over and smacking him on the head. "Mom just say it." I said looking over at her

"Well see hun, John's partner is someone you have had great chemistry with. We could do a lot with this storyline. So just remember that." She said looking at me.

"Mom just say it." I told her She opened her mouth to speak but before She could I heard,

"Figures You would go running to mommy. You still can't handle your problems by yourself princess. Well with me as your partner you will learn how to handle your problems by yourself." Randy said smirking as he was leaning against the doorframe.

Kill me now.

**AN: ok guys here's chapter three. I had this as two chapters but fter rereading it I felt it made better sense as one. I hope You like. Don't worry randy and demi still love each other, I'm gonna make them fight for a bit but they will be friends. And he will be there for her to help her through something big. **

**What is it you ask? Well review and find out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok first off, the story idea and first two chapters belong to Livhardy. I asked if I could finish it and she said yes. So I reposted the first two chapters so again LivHardy wrote the First two chapters. I Will be writing from chapter three on. Let me no what you think. **

**Also thank you to my reviewers! Even though there wasn't a lot I did see A LOT of traffic. So if you read please review. **

**Disclaimer: Anything owned by the wwe I don't own. Demi Is owned bY Liv hardy. LivHardy also owns the first two chapters. SHE GAVE ME PERMISSON TO POST THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS AND FINSH THIS STORY . Any charcter besides the wee ones and Demi I own.**

CHAPTER Four: I'M SORRY

DEMI'S POV:

I rolled my eyes at him. Did he really think that would piss me off? I mean come on. Saying im not strong enough to handle him? Please. He wishes and what's with calling me princess? He knows that pisses me off. The blogs and reporters call me that because of my dad's king of kings persona and mom being the billion dollar princess. Plus the little princess is one of my favorite movies…. Ok so he was pissing me off but I wasn;t letting him know that.

"Whatever _Randell_. I came in here to find out what I was doing tonite. She said we three are tagging together. After the training I've had You could learn thing or two from me." I said to him As I pointed to him,John and me.

"Please Demi Marie. It was set to be Nattie as the diva in the match. But You had Stef change it to you so you could be near me. Admit Demi you cant seem to stay away. As for your training If I remember right I helped you a lot! More then your dad did or Ric or dave. So Ya I guess I could learn whatever I taught you tonite." Randy said to me as he stopped leaning agianist the door and came into the office he walked over to me.

"oh we are using full names now? Ok Randell Keith, You listen to me, Yes you helped with my training, but you weren't the only one! When Your dad Is Triple H You learn from everyone! Uncle Shawn Helped me more then you!" I shouted back at him as I took a step closer. I also grabbed the throw pillow on the couch.

"Ok Ok Ok! You two sit down now! Demi drop the pillow! Cena You sit between them! Either of you make a move to hurt the other one or talk before im done john will aa you right here.!" Mom said as she stood up and looked at me and Randy. She Used her pissed off voice that I had rarely heard. I knew she meant business. So I let out a huff dropped the pillow, sat down and crossed my arms

"Sorry Stephine. I shouldn't have pushed princess. She Just needs to admit that She still loves me." Randy said sitting down on the other side of the couch as john sat between us grinning. Stupid fool.

"Sorry Mom. I should know better then to let _him_. Get to me. He just has to accept I don't love him anymore." I shot back at him.

"Man you two r better then cable!" JOhn said.

"Shut Up Cena!" me and randy said at the same time.

"Ok is everyone done now? Don't think I wont have John AA you to for _not listening_. This Is how It will go. Randy and Demi you two will get along. The past is the past. Dem he said he was sorry to everyone. Accept it. Yes He hasn't said it to you so give him a chance. Randy stop pushing her buttons. Despite this little show here I know you still love her so act like it. You two where friends once lets try that again. As for the match tonite. I want the girls to have at least half the match. Demi, You and maryse figure out what you want to do. John you and randy and demi will win but there will be a run in with nexus you and the boys figure it out. Have the boys start then maryse tags in which means demi has to tag in. Demi we still need to do an enternce video. So for tonite it will be your song with a graphic of your name and some shots of you in magizines. Ok?" mom said to us.

The three of us nodded our heads.

"Good. Now you all can leave and get ready for the show. Demi Grandpa Vince said to stop and say hi. Now I have a meeting. John make sure they don't kill each other." Said as she stood up and walked us to the door. I hugged her as I walked out.

I'll try Stef. But you know them that's like trying to stop santino from being an ass." john said as he walked out. I rolled my eyes at him. John as been like a big brother to me since I came into the business. He has always been there for me.

The three of us walked back to the locker rooms in silence. Well I was quiet but John and randy where talking about the match and how it was gonna play out.

"So lets find dibaise wade and the others and talk about the match. We can figure out how we are gonna do everything and make sure the run in looks good." john said to Randy

"Ya I agree. This is a good match to simply help everyone involved."Randy repield

"UH buys remember Rissa and are in this two. Shouldn't we be there for the planning of it?" I stopped walking to look at them."What do think we are going to do? Go out there shake ours asses, then wait for you boys to tag us in, then wrestle and tag you back in to finsh the match? "

"ya" "pretty much." They said. I glared back. "Look Demi. This is going to be a quick ten min match with a run in. We already kinda planned it out. John and ted will start. Then You watch for Maryse to tag herself in. That's when You go in. You two will fight she go for her finsher you will counter go for a dml. You go for the pin, ted will come in to break it up. I go after him. That's when you tag me in. Then I go pin him wade breaks it up john goes after him which then leads to u pinning maryse for the win. Cue nexus coming out giving me and john a beat down while you and maryse get the hell out of there." Randy said to me. As much as I wanted to argue with him and disagree, I can't. The boys had already had a general outline for the match. I figured this will be one where we tell each other the moves in the ring. Despite him being an ass Randy was a profinal in the ring. He wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone…anymore

I pretended to think it over. "Ok so it sounds like a plan. I'll go talk to Maryse and go over our parts in this. I'll meet you guys about 15 minutes before the match, to fill you in on what we decided. Ok? " I said to them. "So I have to go find rissa and grandpa and get dressed see you guys later." I said As I walked into the divas locker room.

"Demi wait." Randy said reaching out grabbing my arm to stop from going in the locker room. "can we talk?"

I looked at him. He looked like he wanted to talk. He had this pleading look in his eyes that made me think he was being honest. I could also see something more in eyes. I wanted to believe it was love, but with our past I didn't know if I could trust him. But I just promised mom I would try and get along with him.

"Ya we can. Just let me go grab my phone, I'm expecting a call. I told randy."

"Ok I'll wait here." He said releasing my arm. "John, can you fill the guys in on the plan. I don't think this will take long." randy to john. John nodded his head. I turned to open the locker room door, as I did about five divas and three superstars fell on the floor. I looked down.

"Really guys? Are you telling me there is nothing better to do then sit around and listen to conversations through doors?" I said laughing. Melina and jomo scrabbled to get up. Along with both bellas, maryse and eve. Ted dibaise and wade barrett figured it be better to lay there untill everyone got up.

"Demi welcome back! I just looking for you so we could over the match, but I guess I can to that john." Maryse said as she got up,hugged me and walked over to john.

"We were just bringing your phone." Melina said as she handed me my phone.

"Thanks mel. Randy come on we can go to an unused locker room." I said as I took my phone and grabbed Randy's hand to bring him down the hall.

"see you in a bit john" randy said as we walked away

"Bye You two. Demi don't throw your phone at him! Your mom will kill me if you hurt him" John yelled at us.

"I rolled my eyes at him as we walked down the hall.

"Stupid fool. He;s lucky I don't throw it at him." I mumbled as randy I came across an unused locker room. We walked in and closed the door. "What you want to talk about?' I said to randy As I turned around to face him.

**RANDY'S POV:**

I just looked at her. She had her arms crossed and had a serious look on her face. She had put her phone her back pocket. How she got it to fit in there I dont know. Her jeans where skin tight. Along with her tank top. All I wanted to do was grab her throw her against the wall and kiss her senseless. This year whenever I heard she was seeing someone I made sure they dumped her. I dont want anyone besides me touching her. She didn't realize I was proceting her. Proceting her from guys not good enough for her. If she realized john and I hadnt even come up with a plan for the match she would be pissed. I just lyed to her when I said we had. I planned it so she would have the most exposure in the match plus it would be the only way I know she wouldn't get hurt. I just didn't want her knowing that. I should probley tell john that so his big mouth doesn't tell her and she gets pissed at me.

"Randy? What do you want? If you are just gonna stare at me I'm leaving." Demi said as she started to walk out.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out. "Demi I'm sorry for hurting your family. I;m sorry that you got involved. I never meant to hurt you. Ok well I did only because you hurt me when you walked away after the whole chloe thing. But I'm sorry you got involved." I told her. I walked closer to her and grabbed her hands. "Please say you forgive me."

**DEMI'S POV:**

I Just starred at him. When He grabbed my hands he pulled me closer to him. He finally said he was sorry for attacking my family. He did say he didnt' want to hurt me, yet he did. He was hurt because I walked away! He is the one whop slept with my former best friends for nine months! He was hurt I walked away. I was getting pissed off! I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I remembered I wanted to make my mom happy and try and get along with him,but this was a half ass sorry. I opened my eyes.

"Randy, thank you for saying you are sorry for hurting my family.I accept that. I can forgive you for that. But You hurt so many times. The chloe thing was only the tip of the iceburge. I know you where hurt I walked away but that was your fault. So I accept you're a sorry for my family but I feel like we should only be work friends. I will be friendly to you at work, but you hurt me to many times I cant go through that again." I told me with tears coming to my eyes.

"Dem, You don't know how sorry I truly am. Please don't cry." Randy said as he let go of my hands and started wiping away my tears. "don't cry." Randy said again as cupped my face and bent down to kiss me.

"Randy..don…" was all I got out as his lips came crashing down on mine. My arms snaked around his neck, as both of his arms wrapped around my waist. He picked me up and pushed me against the wall. My legs wrapped around his waist. Lord help me, I wanted to push him away, I know I did but this felt right.

**an: here's chapter four. Its a bit longer then I wanted. I promise the next chapter will have the match. And Demi has something planned that may piss of randy. I also have and idea for something from her past not sure when it will come in, but trust me it will be good. Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok first off, the story idea and first two chapters belong to Livhardy. I asked if I could finish it and she said yes. So I reposted the first two chapters so again LivHardy wrote the First two chapters. I Will be writing from chapter three on. Let me no what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Anything owned by the wwe I don't own. Demi Is owned bY Liv hardy. LivHardy also owns the first two chapters. SHE GAVE ME PERMISSON TO POST THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS AND FINSH THIS STORY . Any charcter besides the wee ones and Demi I own.**

CHAPTER FIVE:

**DEMI'S POV:**

I stood at Gorilla position In my wrestling gear waiting for the others to show up. My wresting gear consisted of tight yoga style pants, with a sport bra type shirt. The pants where black with my intails,DML, in yellow rinestones on the butt. My top was bright yellow(my fav color) pipelined in black. I also had black wrestling boots on and a knee brace. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened with randy earlier.

We continued to kiss for about fifteen min. Finally, I came to my senses and realized this wasn't gonna help us, so I pushed him away said I was sorry and rushed out. I then went to my grandpa office to catch up with him. While I was talking to him I formally met wade Barrett, we got to talking and decided on a unique ending for our match. Grandpa loved my idea and decided that only myself, the ref wade and the rest of nexus should know about it. John and randy needed to have surprised faces, so it would be good not to tell them. I liked the idea because one I wanted to get back at john for earlier and two I didn't want to talk to randy. Wade volunteered to fill nexus in, so we called them to the office and told them. Then I went to grab a bite to eat and tell maryse the plan and get the scoop on the match. That's where we are now waiting for our match to start.

"Oh Demi thank you so much for getting me drinks. I love your short temper. And randy's to. Thank you thank you thank you. " I heard Ted say to me as he came up behind me and bear hugged me.

"You are welcome Teddy bear! Remember you owe me some drinks because I did help you win." I said laughing and hugging him back. Me and ted and cody are cool. I realized they were only following randy's orders plus they said they were sorry.

"I guess that's ok, although we could rig any future bets." ted said as maryse and wade walked up.

"Now Teddy that wouldn't be far." I said Hugging maryse. Amd winking at wade. He laughed getting the meaning. "You guys ready? And where are my partners?" I asked

"Right here. Get some glasses." John said as he and randy walked up. Behind them the rest of nexus walked up. I rolled my eyes at him and gave him the finger. he gave me one back.

"Ok que ted and maryse. music starting in 15 seconds" the stage hand said to us. "Then wade, then john, then randy then demi" He said waving ted and maryse through the cutain.

We nodded.

"Hey justy we gonna have fun out there?" I asked Justin Gabieral giving him a hug as wade went out and john got ready. The fool was smiling at me and randy.

"Yup Dem-Dem. This one's gonna be fun." Justin said hugging me back. As John got ready to go out as his theme started.

"Justy? Dem-Dem? When did you two get so close to use Nicknames?" Randy sneared at us as he got ready to go out.

I rolled my eyes. "We met earlier in grandpa's office. Randy. You know me everyone gets a nickname _pretty boy."_ I said to him, using the nickname I gave him that I know he hates. He smirked at me as he walked out. I shook my head as I walked up to the curtian waiting for my music. Mom and grandpa choose shake your pom pom by missy elliot. It's one of my favorite and I had a mean booty shake we figured it could be my thing as I walked to the ring. I heard the beginng of the song with the horns and then it went right into the corus. I ran out to the top of the stage turned around and shaked my booty then ran down to the ring.

The fans where screaming for me,so excited I was back, I slapped a few hand before I got in the ring. I jumped on one of the turn buckles waved jumped down and went to the corner. I slipped through the ropes to stand on the apron. Randy and ted started the match.

"You know randy complained as soon as he got in here about you calling him pretty boy. John whispered to me. It looked like we where cheering randy on.

"well he needs to not piss me off and I wont piss him off." I said back. I was watching the match randy shoved Ted into his corner. John just shook his head. Before Ted could counter, Maryse reached over and tagged herself in. Ted looked at her like she was crazy. But He got out. She got in and yelled at randy to go tag me in so she could show me how to wrestle. Randy smirked at her walked over and tagged my outstretched hand. "Good luck princess, try not to make me look bad." he said as we tagged me in. "I wont , I'll make you look better." I said As I jumped through the ropes and ran over to maryse."

"Ready ?' I said to her with a bitchy look on my face.

"You know it." she said with an even bitcher look. She went for a slap. I blocked it and slap[ed her harder. She Got up and went for a clothsline, I pulled a matrix move then went for a ddt. I Got It and went for the pin, she kicked out and put a headlock on me. I countered and body slammed her. Went for another pin which she kicked out of. Then I went for a cloth line but she countered and knocked me down. As I stood up she kicked me in the stomache, which led her to put me in the French kiss. I countered and then went for the dml, at the two count I felt ted pulling on my leg, I noticed maryse tag wade, I rolled over used the leg that ted wasn't holding to swing it up and kick him in the head. He let go and then I ran over and tagged john in as he got in I rolled over to the apron.

"You ok Dem?" Randy asked looking down at me. "You guys did ok in there."

"Ya I'm fine. Just sore snake boy." I told him getting up. Randy smirked at me "I'm sure _justy_ will make it all better or wade." he said. I wanted to roll my eyes but couldn't. I knew the camerea would see it. Then I saw john go for the pin and ted go to break it up. Randy went to spear ted as maryse tagged wade who had rolled over with john to there corner that was my que. I flew through the ropes clothslined her and pinned her for the win as nexus came into the ring. Us girls rolled out of the ring. Ted came over and grabbed maryse and they hightailed it out of there. Maryse looked back at me and gave a wink. To the fans it looked like she was laughing at me and my partners, I knew it was for what I was about to do.

When we girl rolled out of the ring we made sure it was to the side that faced the announce table. This was part of my ending I came up with. I looked at the ring rolled my eyes and went down under the ring. I could hear king and cole trying to figure out what I was doing and why I wasn't leaving while nexus beat upo my partners. I came up from under the ring with a pink sledge hammer and a smile on my face.

"Omg King! Demi has a sledge hammer! What is she thinking?" I heard cole say.

"Well she is triple he's daughter! She should get out of here." king responsed.

I ran over to the side of the ring where Justin had randy set for the 450 splash. I climbed up on the apron and hit him in the leg with the sledge hammer. He fell down then I got in and started swinging. I clipped slater in the shoulder, got otunga in the leg, harris and megalitty grabbed Justin and slater as wade had john set for a power bomb I slammed the sledge hammer into his stomach. He dropped john and rolled out of the ring. Nexus retreated backstage as I stood in the ring with the sledge hammer Randy and john both stood up and looked at me. John had a surprised look on his face. I could tell he wanted to laugh. Randy had a pissed off look on his face. I walked over to the side and asked for a mic.

"Never leave a boy to do a woMENS job fellas." I said to them with a smirk on face. My music started. I dropped to mat and rolled out of the ring. I walked up the ramp,high fiving some fans. When I got to the top I turned around held the sledge hammer above my head, Blew a kiss to the ring and walked backstage.

"Well well well, look who knows how to swing a sledge hammer. Wonder who taught you that?" My dad said with a smirk on his face. "Please tell me your mom and grandfather knew about that." he said reaching out and hugging me.

"DADDY! You're here." I said hugging him back."yes grandpa knew and he loved it. And I believe you taught me that."

"Ya well I Didn't think you would actually do it." He said releasing me. "I couldn't miss your return to the ring."

"Are you here for a while?" I asked

"Nope. I'm going to smack down for awhile, They need help over there. But I will still be here every now and then. By the way the girls are with your mom, when you get cleaned up and changed come see us. Your mom has your hotel info." Dad said as he hugged me one last time and walked away.

"ok dad I will I miss the munkins." I said waving to him.

"Ok little miss change the match without telling me you have some explaining to do." john said walking up behind me with randy. John was trying to be serious but I could tell he wanted to laugh.

"Oh admit Cena, You loved it. It made for a great return and think of the one liners you could use against nexus now. It was something I came up with while talking to grandpa. He liked it and decided only the ones I would be hitting needed to know. You and randy needed to be surprised." I told him.

"Ok Dem. I forgive you. But Next time tell me these crazy plans of yours." John said laughing.

"Are you kidding john? She was stupid! She could have gotten hurt. What if she hurt someone else? What happened if one of them fell on her? What if Justin fell on me.?" randy yelled at john.

"Stupid? Ok Randy listen to me. I talked to my grandpa first. He loved it. Then we met with nexus and worked on everything in the ring BEFORE the match started! We practiced the hits. Justin practiced falling so he couldn't get hurt or hurt you. The guys also practiced falling so they didn't land on me. You didn't know Because there was no need. You and John needed to look surprised." I told him. Stupid ass. "I don't need to tell you everything!" I said to him as I walked away to get changed. I stopped walking and turned around. "What I do doesn't concern you. You are not my procter!" I said to him. Needing the last word. I Then turned and headed to the locker room. Stupid jerk, I should've hit him with the sledgehammer. I mumbled as I walked away.

**RANDY'S POV:**

That little…omg does she not think? I thought to myself. She could have gotton seriously hurt. The reason we planned the match that way was so demi and maryse wouldn't be in danger. Sure it was all planned out but with that many guys in the ring sometimes accidents happen. I mean look at what happened when demi got hurt a year ago. It was just her and Alicia, and she still got hurt. Does she not realize what I would feel if she got hurt again?…. I mean what she would feel like? I was still pissed at her for earlier. I didn't mean to lay my heart out on line but I did. When I saw her brown eyes looking at me, I had to tell her how I felt. And why did she have to break away from our kiss? She wanted just as much as me. I felt it and saw it. After she ran out, I went to meet john and told him not to tell dem I had lyed about the match being planned. He simply laughed and said he wouldn't say anything..as long as I bought him drinks when we went out.. Cheep basterd. I should call liz and tell her he bought a 50.000 doller car. Then when we where walking up,I saw Demi wink at wade. That pissed me off. Why wink at him? He's not good enough for her. Then she hugs Justin and gives him a nickanme? WTF? She can't like him either neither one is good enough for her. During the match As I was watching her come ringside and she shaked her ass,I'm lucky I didn't embress myself. When She tagged john in I just wanted to lean down and kiss her. I hate seeing her pain and that pisses me off. And I just let her have the last word oh hell no.

"See something you like Randy?" JOhn asked me laughing, shaking me from my thoughts and watching Demi walk away.

"Shut Up Cena. Come on even you have to admit. That was stupid. She should have told us, so we knew what she was up to." I said to him turning around.

"Ya maybe she should have,but it all workd out. Come on man lets go change." John said slapping my back as we walked towards the locker room.

"Ya it did but something could have happened."I said as we walked into the guys locker room.

"Why do You care so much if she gets hurt? I thought you said where over her?" john asked

"I am I just don't want her to get any of use hurt." I told him. I then noticed Justin grabbing something out of his bag. I walked over to him and grabbed his shoulder so he was facing me.

"Next time demi comes up with a stupid stunt like that, TELL ME! I was out there to. And another thing. Stay away from her. You to wade." I said seeing wade come up to Justin. I heard John smirk behind me. "Drinks say that Randy punches Justin." I heard ted say. And I heard the others put money and drinks in to. I ignored them.

"HER name is DEMI OR DEM, NOT dem-dem, or any other nickname. You two don't have the right to call her a nickname. AND if I find out you hurt her in anyway I will kill you. So Just watch yourself." I told them in my viper voice. Justin and wade just nodded there heads. I smirked. Good they would stay away.

"For someone who doesn't care you sure love making sure Dem doesn't get hurt." John said. I Turned around to get my bag to change as I did I smacked john upside the head.

"Damn we should've bet he would hit John." I heard Ted say.

**AN: ok I know this was long. But once I started I couldn't stop. What did you think about Demi clearing the ring? I was thinking about that for awhile. And what about randy? Says he doesn't care but yet no one can hurt her? Hhmm. The next few chapters have a big thing happening. So review to find out **


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok first off, the story idea and first two chapters belong to Livhardy. I asked if I could finish it and she said yes. So I reposted the first two chapters so again LivHardy wrote the First two chapters. I Will be writing from chapter three on. Let me no what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Anything owned by the wwe I don't own. Demi Is owned bY Liv hardy. LivHardy also owns the first two chapters. SHE GAVE ME PERMISSON TO POST THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS AND FINSH THIS STORY . Any character besides the wWe ones and Demi I own.**

CHAPTER SIX: THANK YOU

**DEMI'S POV:**

As I walked into the diva's locker room I was still pissed. How dare Randy say I was stupid? He is just mad that I came up with a great ending and not him. I was shaken from my thoughts as I walked in and all the Divas started clapping and whistling. I stop just inside the door smiled and bowed a couple of times.

"thank you ladies thank you. Just teaching the boys a lesson on how to deal with a issue." I told them laughing.

"Well hun you definitely did that. When I saw you go under the ring I was like WTF is she doing? Then I saw The sledgehammer I was laughing thinking oh shit this is gonna be good." Melina said to me.

"Ya how come no one knew about it?' eve torres asked me from the bench

'It was something I came up with while talking to my grandpa he loved it and decided that only the key players needed to know. He wanted a surprised reaction from everyone. The only reason I told rissa is so when we rolled out of the ring we went to the side that the sledge hammer was on." I told eve as I walked to my bags and grabbed a change of cloths.

"Ya you should have seen teds face when As soon as we got backstage I ran to a montor. He was so shocked and kinda pissed no one told him." Maryse said coming out from the bathroom in a tracksuit.

"oh the big baby! He and randy need to realize that they don't need to know everything! Yo guys should have seen how randy yelled at me when he got backstage! I was so pissed. He doesn't need to know everything." I told them. I noticed most of them smirking and trying not to laugh. "What the hell is so funny? Mel?"

"Ok don't get pissed but John already tweeted about." Mel said handing me my iphone. I hit my twitter link and went to johns page and saw he had in fact tweeted about me and randy all day!

First one said " Damn less then five min and they already r fighting. I owe tDibiase drinks now." the next one said, "best show ever in stef's office! Should sell tickets." I rolled my eyes

Followed by,"Guess LilPrincess is daddy's girl and Knows what to do with a sledgehammer." then, " randyorton & lilPrincess r arguing over the match. So much tenson, they need an outlet J. His Finel one throw me off "No one hurts Lilprincess while Randyorton is "

"Stupid fool he needs to get a life." I said. I has half tempted to tweet him back but Melina laughing distracted me.

"Whats funny mel?" I asked her putting my phone down and grabbing sweatpants and a tank top from my bag.

"Nothing it just that you and randy have this whole place engrossed in your love life and you havent been back a full day. All the guys are tweeting about how randy wont shut up about you and the match." she to me, showing me her twitter feed and in fact all the guys where tweeting about my come back and how randy wont shut up about the match. Before I could respond the door to the divas locker room flew open and my sisters aurora and Murphy came running into the locker room straight towards me.

"SSSISSSSYYY! Your back!" They both said flinging themselves in my arms and knocking me down.

"I laughed and hugged them back."Yup munkins, you two are silly you just saw me a week ago." Even though there is a big age difference I love my younger sisters a lot. I spent as much time with them as I could.

"Girls where are you?" I heard my mom say running down the hallway and into the locker room. "Oh I should have known you two would come here." She said laughing. The girls scrambled off my lap and ran over to mom.

"Mom you know they would find me." I told her getting up and grabbing my change of clothes. "Wait one second I wanna change out of these clothes." I told her going into the bathroom. She nodded "Ok and don't think we wont talk about your little stunt. I know grandpa knew but that doesn't mean you don't tell me when your are gonna do stuff like that." She yelled to me as I walked into the bathroom. I laughed and she started talking to the other divas as I changed into my clothes. I put on my baggy victoria secret pink sweatpants that where grey and had the word pink going down the side. I slipped off my wrestling top and put on a black tank top. I also took off my boots and put on a pair of flip flops. I grabbed my wrestling gear went into the main room. I put my dirty cloths in my bag and turned to my mom. She was talking to melina while the bella's let Aurora pretend to cut their hair. Murphy had Kelly's phone and was playing a game with kelly and Eve on the phone. Gail kim walked past me to into the bathroom and changed. Maryse yelled bye as she grabbed her bags and went over to miz who was waiting for her just outside the door. We all yelled by to her. I walked over to my mom and melina. I put my head on my mom's shoulder and gave her my puppy dog eyes.

"mommy, you cant be mad at me. I talked to grandpa and we made sure everything was daddy taught me how to swing so no one would get hurt." I told her as I hugged her. Melina laughed at me. So did my mom.

"oh hun I forgive you.I just hate being out of the loop. Next time tell me I got worried." She told me laughing and hugging me back.

"Mom dad said you had my hotel info. Do you have it or do we have to go to your office? And can I catch a ride with you to the hotel?' I asked my mom.

" Yes I have it right here." She said handing me my hotel info which had my room key in it. "I got you your own room. I know you love spending time with us but I also know you love your own space, I figured you would drive with us to the hotel, then do our usuall family thing of a disney movie and popcorn before the girls go bed. Your dad and I are going to help at smackdown so we might not see each other regulary for a bit."

I nodded my head. I loved spending time with my parents and sisters, but unless you have ever tried to share a hotel suite with a five and three year old who like to jump on the bed at six am you can appreciate having your own room. Besides I'm 26 I think I need my independent. Plus my parents still act like newly weds and the girls are to young to understand what goes on after they go to bed , but I wasn't and it wasn't anything I wanted to hear or think about it.

"That's sounds good. Mel can I ride with you and Jomo for bit?" I asked melina.

"Yup and then tm night we will celebrate your return!"" She said laughing.

"Ok call or text me later with you guys room info and when we should meet in the am tm." I told her giving her a hug.

"Ya I will." she said hugging me back. While we where talking my mom gathered up the girls and said bye to the other divas, she and the girls where waiting for my by the locker room door. I waved bye to the other girls as I went to grab my luggage. I cane to the arena staright from the airport so had not only my bag for the show but my luggage as well.

"Ya demi! It's movie night! We should watch the little mermaid." Aurora said to me as we walked out of the locker room and towards the car.

"No! watching princess and frog!" Murphy said back. Before they could start arguing I said, "How about we watch the incredibles? We all love it besides daddy wont complain about it." I told them as we got to the car. I could hear the fans screaming my name from behind the barricades. I waved to them. I put my stuff down and went over to sign a few autographs.

I should explain about movie night. See when I was younger my dad and mom noticed I was always wired after the shows so we started watching a movie when we got back to the hotel. They hoped it would calm me down enough to relex and go to bed. It did. So we all put on our pjs and watch a disney movie, because become tradition, after raw or smack down we all watch a disney movie together.

After I signed about a dozens autographs, I waved bye and walked over and got into the car with my family.

**Few hours later at the hotel**

I just stepped out of a nice long bubble bath. When We got to the hotel I went straight to my parents suite, where we watched the incredibles and ate popcorn. The munkins fell alseep right after it ended. I Said good bye to my parents. And came to my room. The first thing I did was take a nice long bubble bath. I loved wrestling but I was always sore after a match. So I almost always took a bath right after. I just changed into a pair of pink sleeping shorts and a white cami, I had also but my hair in a pony tail when I heard a knock at the door. I walked over to it and looked through the peephole. I saw randy standing there. I hesitated on opening it, but knew him well enough to know he would stay there untill I did. So I took a deep breath and opened the door. I noticed he had on a black t-shirt and white basketball shorts. He also had something behind his back.

Before I could say anything he said ,"Demi I'm sorry I may have over reacted about the match. I just hate surprises in the ring….. I didnt want any one to get hurt. I get why you didn't say anything to me but I think You should have. So please accept my apology." As He said this he took a yellow rose, bottle of coke a cola and some strawberries out from behind his back. And handed them to me.

I just looked at his gifts. He got some of my favorite things. He knew that when I was pissed the best way to get me to talk to you was to give me some food. I put the soda and strawberries down on the table by the door, I held onto the rose and turned to him. "Thank you Randy. I get why you where pissed but remember there are things you don't always need to know."

"I get that but I still feel like you should have told me and john." he said to me. I nodded my head.

"Ok next time I'll think more about telling you. But I'm tired and want to go to bed so thank you for these things and I'll see you at work." I told him as I went to close the door.

"Dem, wait!" Randy said to me as he stuck his foot in the door to stop it from closing the door. " See…um…you know how I'm rooming with john?' He said to me I nodded my head wondering where this was going.

"Well… While I was taking a shower I guess Liz came to surprise john and they havent seen each other in like two weeks and ya they put my bags in by the door and kicked me out." He said to me

"Well that sucks but what does that does that have to do with me?" I asked him, with a sinking feeling I knew what he was going to ask and why he out of the blue said he was sorry and bought me gifts.

"Ok well I went down to get a new room and they said there isn't an empty one, so I called everyone and they are either all rooming with someone or don't want a roommate. So I was hoping you would let me stay with you tonite…." He said to me. I close my eyes. I wanted to say yes, But I knew that wouldn't help my plan of avoiding him. I opened my mouth to say no but he said,

"Before you say no you should know that john, Morrison, Dibiase and Melina have a 300 hundred dollar bet going on wither you would let me stay here. John and morrison say you wont, Mel and Ted say you would." He said with a smirk.

Of all the stupid, idiotic things he could ask and tell me. Did He really think I would let him stay here? I mean I'm not complety heartless. I was gonna say no untill I heard about the bet. That changed my mind. I'll say yes BUT Melina and teddy better split the winning with me, besides randy looks kinda cute standing there…wait! Bad Demi you cant think that. I took a deep breath.

"Ok randy you can stay here BUT only because I don't wanna hear you complain about having to sleep in a hallway for the next year, and because If mom or grandpa finds out I Let their golden one sleep in a hotel lobby or hallway I'll be disowned." Randy laughed at that one and started to come in the room. "Wait a sec I have some rules," I told him holding up my hand to stop him from coming in. he nodded at me"One, I get to tell jomo and cena they lost, two you give a back massuage I had a grueling match, three you stay on your own side of the bed or sleep on the floor and finelly I have controll of the remote all night long." I said.

He rolled his eyes at the rules, but nodded his head. He grabbed his bags that where just outside the door and came in. I moved to let him in and then shut the door. I grabbed the strawberries and soda and walked over to the bed. My phone was on the table next to the bed. I sent Ted and Melina a text saying they win and better split the money with me. Melina repieled -_"lol u know I will. I see new coach purses in our futures! Jomo says meet us in our room around 10:45 tm moring. We will leave around 11 tm moring. Don't do anything stupid tonite" _I rolled my eyes, and told her that I would be there. I then set an alarm on my phone for 10 am. And put it back down to charge. I looked up at randy. He had put his bags down by the small coach in the room and was currently sitting on his side of the bed. He leaning up against the headboard, flipping through the tv channels.

"Uh Randy aren't you forgetting that I controll the remote? Plus you owe me a massauge so get to it." I told him as I layed down on my stomache on the bed.

"Yes I know Dem. I was just looking for ncis. I remember it's one of your favorite shows." Randy said. Getting up and handing me the remote. I looked up and indeed he had put on NCIS for me.

"Thanks. Now its time for my massauge." I told him. "Lotion over there in my bag" I told him pointing to my bag. I watched as he walked over to my bag and grabbed my lotion. He walked over to me and sat down next to me on the bed. He squirted a little bit of lotion on his hands and started massaugeing my back. I tensed when he first touched me but I soon relaxed. One of things I did miss about randy was his back rubs. He always gave the best ones. I held in a moan. I didn't want him thinking he was getting to me. Then I thought of something I wanted to ask him. "Hey randy?'

"Ya Dem?"

"I wanna ask you something. What did Jon mean in his earlier tweet when he said 'no one hurts me when your around?"

**RANDY'S POV:**

I rolled my eyes. Of course John would tweet about me talking to Barrett and Gabieral. I couldn't let dem know that though. She would kill me and I would defiantly be sleeping out in the hallway.

"I don't know. You have to ask him. Who knows what Cena is talking about half the time." I told her.

"Ya your right." She said.

For the last twenty min. It felt like old times. Me and Demi rooming together. Her getting control of the remote and ask for a back rub. When we dated, this how we would spend most of our nights. I'm not gonna lie I loved touching her and feeling her smooth skin under my hands. She thought I didn't her moan a few min. ago but I did, and I almost had a personal problem because of it. Hearing her moan because of me turned me on. But I couldn't let her know that. I loved the smell of her strawberry lotion and strawberry shampoo. Tonite would test my will power and I knew it.

"Um thanks randy. That was great." Demi said to me as she got up.

"You sure? You still seem a little tense." I told her.

"No I'm fine, actually I'm a little tired I'm just gonna go to bed." she told me.

"Ok I'm gonna go use the bathroom." I said getting up and walking into the bathroom. After I used the bathroom, brushed my teeth and washed my hands I came back out into the room. What I saw stopped me. It was a sight I missed over the last year. Demi had crawled into the bed and was asleep. She was sleeping on her side holding the pillow. She was curled around the pillow and had the blankets pulled up to her chin. She loved sleeping buried in blankets. I smiled when I noticed the tv was still on. She always fell asleep with it on. I walked over and turned the light and tv off. I then climbed into the other side of the bed. I layed down on my back and shut my eyes. For the first time in a year I would sleep soundly because demi was besides me. But I wasn't letting anyone know that. In her sleep demi rolled over and placed her head on my shoulder and flung her arm over stomache. One of her legs also innertwined with mine. I smiled. I thought about moving her but then thought against it. I placed one of my arms around her and the other over her arm on my stomache. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**DEMI POV:**

As soon as I heard randy get into bed. I waited five minutes. I knew that he almost always fell asleep as soon as he got into bed. When I was sure He was asleep I rolled over and snuggled up to him. I knew this was wrong but I missed snuggling with randy. He made me feel safe when we were dating. So while I have him for only one night I might as well take adventage. I was postive I would wake up before him so I could move to my side of the bed. I then felt him in his sleep, put his arm around my waist and pull me closer to him. His arm went on top of mine that was on his stomache. Why This made me smile I don't know, but for now I just enjoyed it, tomorrow I'll go back to avoiding randy. Tonite I'll just enjoy him. I fell asleep smiling.

**AN: wow! So demi does have a soft spot for randy. Who thought she was gonna slam the door in his face? I had a dream about this scene lol. I guess I;m becoming a real writer then. And how about them both snuggling because they thought the other one was asleep? Hhmmm. I also wasn;t going to update tonite, but I wanted feedback on this chapter. **

**Also don't forget to read the creators stories-livhardy!**

**I don't know how big a part demi's family will play for a while. I kinda want them there but only if she needs them. Also I have two big storylines planned. Not sure which I'll do first. But Please review. Thank you to my reviewers so far. I see a lot of people are reading this but not reviewing. Also I don't know how long I will do a daily update. I might cut it down to three or two a week not sure yet. I'm only writing a chapter ahead right now **


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok first off, the story idea and first two chapters belong to Livhardy. I asked if I could finish it and she said yes. So I reposted the first two chapters so again LivHardy wrote the First two chapters. I Will be writing from chapter three on. Let me no what you think. **

**Also THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to my reviewers you girls are the best!-rkoenigma, damonandbonnie4ever,emma217,rosana and livhardy you girls make my day with your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Anything owned by the wwe I don't own. Demi Is owned bY Liv hardy. LivHardy also owns the first two chapters. SHE GAVE ME PERMISSON TO POST THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS AND FINSH THIS STORY . Any character besides the wWe ones and Demi I own.**

CHAPTER SEVEN: STUPID IDOIT AND BIG BABIES

**DEMI'S POV:**

It's been about a week since Randy slept in my room. When I woke in the moring, Randy was gone. He left a note saying, thanks for letting him stay there, He was meeting john for a work out and was traveling with him, he'd see me at the shows. For whatever reason I was sad he wasn't there. I guess I kinda wanted to wake in his arms. And I was pissed about that. I didn't want him, so why did I want him there? Of course I couldn't tell melina or anyone else about this. I got up and went over to meet up with melina and jomo. Melina was happy to see me. Jomo was to, after he complained I cost him 300 hundred dollars. Melina and I also celebrated my return by going shopping with our 300 hundred dollars and getting mani pedis. We wanted to go out for drinks but our schedules where so packed this last week we couldn't find the time. I had also gone over to see my family at smack down with my days off. So Now I was back at raw, in catering before the show,it was gonna start soon. I had a in ring promo with john and nexus plus a match with maryse. I was eating with Melina and eve. But I wasn't hearing what they where saying. I was watching randy eat with the boys, who consisted of cena jomo ted,wade,Justin and r-truth aka ron.

"Hello? Earth to Demi. Come in Demi." Melina said to me waving her hand in front of my face. Eve just giggled at us. "What has your attention?" Melina said looking to where I was looking."Oh I see, a certain viper has your attention. You know you never told us what happened when he stayed with you." Melina said. Eve nodded her head. Kelly and gail came over to join us. Along with John's wife liz,Who was a good friend of mine.

"Ya when I asked him where he spent the night he just said with dem. And then I asked john if anything happened and john said randy wont talk about it." Liz said to me.

"Demi something had to have happened! With your guys history, something had to have gone down. I wasn't here for part of it but I heard stories." Gail said. The other girls nodded there heads.

I rolled my eyes at them. "Guys, nothing happened! He showed up at my door, with a rose and some food, apojized for being an ass, asked if he could stay , I took pitty on him and let him. I told him if he wanted to stay, he had to let me control the tv, give me a back rub, and stay on his side of the bed. He agreed. I got a back rub, and we fell asleep. that's it." I told them.

"a rose?" "Back rub?' You slept in the same bed and nothing happened?" They all said in a loud voice almost gaining the entire attention of the room.

"Would you girls keep it down! Geesh! And yes that's all that happened. Im not a whore." I said back to them.

"We know hun, but I think it's time you dated again. And we just don't wanna see you hurt. " Melina said taking my hand in her hand.

"I know girls and I love you crazies for it. As for dating again when ever I start and see someone they come up with stupid reasons why they don't want see me again." I said.

"well then they are stupid! You are amazing!" Eve said. And the others nodded their heads. I thought I heard liz mumble "or someone scares them away." but I was probley hearing things.

"Group hug!" I yelled and stood up and the girls laughed and hugged me. We where still laughing and hugging when we felt some stronger arms go around us. I looked up and saw Ted, John and Jomo had joined us. I laughed. "Who said you could join us boys?"

"What man doesn't want to join his wife and four other beautiful women when they are all hugging each other." JOhn said.

I laughed. "What are your excuses boys?' I asked Jomo and Ted as we all broke apart and started going towards the locker rooms. The show was gonna start in twenty min and John and I kicked off the show. I notice Randy had watched the group hug with a smile on his face then he slipped from the room.

"Well I miss my girlfriend. Some girl who cost me three hundred bucks has taken over her time this week." JomO said to me with a smile his face. I smiled back and flicked him off. He just laughed.

"What about you Ted?" I asked as our group reached the locker room. I just had to go put on a different top for my in ring promo.

"I miss my wife. So I thought you all would help that go away,but I was wrong. " He said. I just laughed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh Teddy." I said as I walked into the diva's Locker room to change.

" ok Missy here is the plan. We all go back to the hotel., change into some sexy outfits and hit up the bar that is right down the street from the hotel. Tomorrow's house show is down the road so we are at the same hotel. You cant say no we have yet to celebrate your return." Melina said to me.

"That's sounds like a plan." I definitely need a good night out. Is everyone coming?' I asked her as I took of my baggy t-shirt and put on my tight brown tube top. I also had on tight dark blue skinny jeans and non heeled brown boots that came half way up my calf. I had my long hair loosely curled and down. I was going to the ring with john to taunt nexus. Then come back here to change real fast into my wrestling gear and wrestle Maryse.

"Yup even the boys. Its gonna be a raw party for you babe." She said as I walked out of the locker room to go meet john at gorilla.

"Kay I'll see you in a bit." I told her as I ran down the hall to Gorilla. As I got there I heard the pyro that started the show.

"Way to show up princess." John said to me laughing.

"Shut up barney and go out here and make the girls swoon. " I retorted with a smile on my face.

He laughed. And walked out as his music started.

**ON AIR NO ONE'S POV:**

John made his way to the ring. Once he got in he went for a mic.

"Cut my music, cut my music." He waited a second for the fans to quit down.

"Last week, I found out how you get rid of nexus. If I had known it was gonna be that easy I would have done it a long time ago. I mean who would have known that a 5 foot two 120 lbs DIVA would be scare them away. I mean I know they are sexy,smart and powerful, but able to rid the ring of nexus in a single swing? Wow this is great. I think for all the matches the divas should be out here. What do to you think.?' He asked the fans. The fans yelled their approval of this idea.

"I'm beganing to think that the nexus boys have never been with a girl before so thats why they are scared. I'm sure slater and harries stayed up all night last mon and cuddled each other hoping a diva wouldn't look at them. Otunga and micgullitty probley wiped each other tears after And don't think Barrett I havent seen those longing looks you have given me backstage. Now I don't find that wrong. Your just not my type wade sorry. " The fans laughed as he said this.

"So lets bring out the diva who made this possible, ladies and gentleman my new favorite diva and the returning Demi !" As soon as john said this Demi music started and she appeared on top of the ramp. She waved to the fans turned around and shaked her booty for the fans who screamed even louder. She made her way to the ring slapping hands with a few fans.

**ON AIR DEMI'S POV:**

I walked up the steps by the ring and slipped between the ropes that john was holding open for me. I smiled and thanked him. I jumped up on the turnbuckle waved to the fans and jumped down. John handed me a mic. I waited for my music to stop and the fans to quiet down a bit.

"whats up wwe universe? Let me tell you last week was the best comeback ever! I missed you all. Last week I was just taking out some trash that has been in the ring and no im not talking about maryse and her fake hair." The fans laughed at this. "Im talking about nexus. They have been trying to destroy the business my family has built. And I have problem with that. You boys need to learn your place here." Before I could say anything nexus theme started and they made their way to the ring.

John stepped in front of me and said,"Now Boys, Remember Demi is a DIVA and she kicked your butts in less then five minutes last week, So I would watch yourselves here. Besides we don't you boys crying in front of the wwe universe because she looked at you." It was all I could do from laughing at John.

"Oh Cena, what would we do without your stupid jokes." Wade said as nexus walked down to the ring and got in and surrounded us. I glanced at john. This was not what was supposed to happen. They where supposed to stay on top of the ramp and we where supposed to talk up john and wades match tonite. John glanced back at me I knew he was thinking wtf? I knew we were both thinking that they had jumped script. Fuck was all I could think. Ok guess we are letting them lead.

"See, unlike you we,nexus, don't let a girl do our dirty work and hide behind her either. We also draw the line at hurting a pretty little thing like her." Wade said to me as he smirked. I fake smiled back at him. At this point John, was trying to stand in front of me and block them by putting his arms out to the side.

"But that doesn't mean we wont hurt you Cena, see you said we weren't tough how about we show you how tough we really are." Wade said as we dropped his mic and nexus jumped john. I tried To stop them , but before I could even move, Justin grabbed me and held me back. He had his arms around mine and my waist pinning my arms to my sides, as he walked backwards away from the rest of nexus attacking John. As soon as he grabbed me, I felt real fear and panic. Something happened to me awhile ago and Justin holding me this tightly brought up those unpleasant memories. So as soon as he grabbed me I began screaming and thrashing around. I tried to bring my leg back to kick him where it would count but the way he was holding me I couldn't.

While he was carrying backwards. Justin Leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Relax Demi, There was a last minute change in the storyline, Vince needed you and john to be surprised. The guys are coming to save you." He said with a sneer on his face to the fans would think he was taunting me. I relaxed somewhat. Now where is this help he is talking ab….oh there it is. I thought as I looked towards the ramp.

Randy, John Morrison, R-truth and Mark Henry where running into the ring. Jomo, truth and mark went straight for Nexus, while Randy made a beeline for me and Justin. I was still thrashing around, so when Justin saw randy coming he let go and I fell on the mat. I kept my head down because I fell in front of Justin and randy was grabbing him. I saw from the corner of my eye randy, throw Justin through the ropes and out of the ring. He then leaned down and helped me.

"Hey Demi you ok? Your shaking. Dem are you ok?" Randy said to me. He looked scared. I nodded. This whole thing throw me off.

"Let me dml on of them. U rko otunga I'll dml Slater." I told him pushing down my nerves as I ran over to the action. I Saw Jomo had slater I quickly said set him for a dml he did and I Dml'd Slater while randy rko'd otunga. Mark then tossed both of them out of the ring.

"Dem You ok?' Jomo asked me. I simply nodded. I watched as John AA'd wade out of the ring. The rest of nexus scrabbled to get him and run up the ramp. Us in the ring watched them and laughed. I stood next to John who put his arm around my shoulders and asked if I was ok. I simply nodded. I then leaned down and grabbed one of the mics that dropped and then jumped on the bottom rope and said into the mic, "wow everyone is right when they say you are all talk and no action." I then jumped down and then walked around the ring with the rest of the guys pumping up the crowd. I felt myself being lifted and put on mark's shoulder. I waved and laughed. After a few minutes he put me down and we made are way backstage.

**BACKSTAGE DEMI'S POV:**

I was still shaking when I got backstage. A stage hand told me I had 25 min to change for my match and that it was in 40 min. I nodded at him. I saw nexus being looked at my the trainers to make sure they where ok. I also heard the rest of the boys coming up. "Ok boys who's brillant idea was that? Next time you guys scare me like that I will defiantly make it so you will never have kids again! I hate surprises like that!" I was still shaken up and kinda pissed.

"Easy Demi,Vince thought of it like two hours ago. He thought it would be better this way. He also said that you and john needed to look scared and not to tell you untill we got out there." Justin said to me. I rolled my eyes. I was now sure my grandpa was crazy. I;m gonna have to talk to mom about it. I mean come on something like this everyone needs to know.

"So my grandpa didn't want me knowing?' I asked them.

"No he was gonna tell you, but someone told him it was better if you looked pissed and scared. " Justin said not really looking at me.

"Who's the stupid ass who thought that was smart?' I asked getting pissed again.

"Me Princess. What you are the only one who can change things and not tell the one involved ? Doesn't feel good does it?' Randy said to me. I closed my eyes. I wanted to slap but I refrained from it. But Fighting with him should calm me down. I took a deep breath.

"HAHAHAHA pretty boy. Very funny. I didn't tell you because you weren't gonna get hurt! I wasn't gonna hit you, you ass! There was no need for you to know. JUSTIN had to grab me! I should have known! What If I reached around, and smack him before he told me what was going? God I should've hit you with the sledge hammer!" I yelled at him. I almost shoved him, but knew that everyone would have broken us up.

"Come off it dem. You are just pissed someone pulled your little trick on you. I told vince that if you knew it was coming you would brace yourself and not make it believable. As for Justin safety I told him to make sure he pinned your arms down and told him the second he put his arms around you to tell you!" Randy yelled back at me.

"Ok you two, three steps back!" John said stepping between us. "Demi, I know how you feel. For the two minutes we thought they where jumping script it was scary, but they made sure we were ok. Randy, You should have said something to us before the match, but I get why you didn't. So from now on we all tell each other everything that will happen in our matches ok everyone?' John said to us and everyone who was watching. Everyone nodded there heads.

"still say I should have known ." I mumbled to myself.

"And I should have known about last week." Randy said to me. I rolled my eyes.

"I have to go and get ready for my match. I'll see you boys later. If not here then at the bar later." I told everyone as I walked over to the divas locker room to get ready. They all waved or yelled bye.

When I walked in the locker, everyone rushed over and asked if I was ok and had known about it before hand. I told them I was fine, just was scared while it has happening and That I hadn't known it was gonna happen. I rushed through getting ready. I wore a wrestling gear similar to what I wore last week. Only instead of pants, I wore bright pink booty shorts and a matching sports bra type shirt. I put on my knee brace and boots and ran back to gorilla. As I was running to gorilla I put my hair up in a pony tail. I made it there with about five min to spare. Maryse and I went quickly reviewed what we had planned. Then she went out. I waited for my music and then went out. Of course I won. I was just happy that now I could go get ready.

**AT THE HOTEL DEMI'S POV:**

My room had turned into girl central. As Soon as my match was over I went back to the locker to get my stuff and head back to the hotel. I had just gotten out of the tub when there was a knock on my door. It was Melina. She claimed that her john was complaining about her taking over the bathroom to get ready. So she grabbed her stuff and came over to get ready with me. I laughed and told her to come in. About twenty minutes after melina came over Liz and Teds wife Kristen, who showed up to surprise him, where at my door also. Liz Said Cena was hogging the bathroom so she had no room to get ready and was hoping I would share mine with her I told to come in. Kristen was pretty much ready, she just needed to do her makeup, but found it hard to do because ted and randy where in her room getting ready and where bugging her. So I told her to come in also. I didn't know Kristen as well as Liz But she was always super sweet to me. Over the next few minutes, the bellas, Eve and maryse showed up also. The bellas just wanted to see if I was ok, Maryse needed an option on her outfit, and Eve wanted to borrow a pair of heels.

"Demi, Are you sure ok? I mean I know you didn't get hurt, but you looked so scared when Justin grabbed you." Brie Bella said to me. She was sitting on my bed with maryse and Nikki. They where going through my Itunes.

"Ya, Jomo said when he saw you in the ring you where shaking really bad. He thought you some how had gotten hurt." Melina said to me coming out of the bathroom.

"Demi, I was in the front row for that and I saw your face, you where truly scared. You didn't seem to calm down untill randy helped you up." Kristen said to me.

"I was more worried about you then john. The Big Idioit can take care of himself. You may be able to kick some butt but you look terrified. But don't tell the big baby I said that girls." Liz said to me. We all laughed.

"Ladies I'm fine! It was just a lot to process in like 2.5 seconds! Justin just surprised me is all. I mean You guys know what it is like when someone jumps script or things happen in the ring you had no clue was gonna happen." I told them putting my shoes. "Now we are some fine ass ladies right now, so lets leave this room and go get some drinks!" I yelled. I Hoped They believed me. I didn't want to get into what happened with my ex and why I was scared when Justin grabbed me. I knew If I did then we wouldn't leave here.

They all laughed and cheered.

"Well damn Dami you look hot! Looking to bag a boy tonite or what?' Meina said to me. I laughed. I had on similar skintight skinny jeans I wore earlier. I paired them with black 3 inch heeled boots and a black vest top. My top was low cut and stoped about a half inch above my belly button. I had On silver hoop earings and had put waves in my hair and wore it down. Melina had on a jean skirt that came midtigh and a pink lacy halter top. She paired it with black knee high boots. Eve had on a yellow Halter dress that was flowy at the waist and came about two inchs above her knees.. She had on matching yellow heels. Maryse had a pink tight tube top dress on and pink heels to match. The Brie bella had lowrise jeans on and a whit tank top. She put a purple vest over her tank top. Nikki had on a black dress with spaggatti straps and stop just above the knees. Both had the same black peeptoe heels on. Liz had jeans and a corset top on. She had pair it with brown flats. Kristen had a short jean skirt with a plain v neck shirt that was light blue. She had white wedges on. We all wore our hair down, either straight curld or wavey.

"Nope just wanted to look hot." I said to her as I walked over to the tv and put my camera on top of it and set the timer."Group pictures ladies everyone over here now!" I told them. Everyone rushed over and we took a couple group pictures. Then headed out of the room.

The bar was only down the street from the hotel, about a ten minute walk. When We got there I saw that Randy, JoMo,Cena,Ted, Miz aka Mike, and almost the rest of the locker room was there already. They guys has grabbed a couple of tables and pushed them together so we could all sit together.

"Ok guys now the party can start. Wlecome back demi we missed you!" Melina yelled as we walked in. I hoped this is going to be a memorable night.

I had no idea How right I was.

**AN: What did you guys think? The whole on-air thing I could picture happening. What Happened to Demi that made her so scared when Justin grabbed her? And No randy doesn't know! **

**Please Review! Want to know what to review for? Review for drunkin Demi and Melina, Review for a diva sleepover party, review for caring randy. Also please tell your friends to read this!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok first off, the story idea and first two chapters belong to Livhardy. I asked if I could finish it and she said yes. So I reposted the first two chapters so again LivHardy wrote the First two chapters. I Will be writing from chapter three on. Let me no what you think. **

**Also THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to my reviewers you girls are the best!-rkoenigma, damonandbonnie4ever,emma217,rosana and livhardy you girls make my day with your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Anything owned by the wwe I don't own. Demi Is owned bY Liv hardy. LivHardy also owns the first two chapters. SHE GAVE ME PERMISSON TO POST THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS AND FINSH THIS STORY . Any character besides the wWe ones and Demi I own.**

CHAPTER EIGHT: JOMO WHY CAN'T WE HAVE A DIVA SLUMBER PARTY?

**THE BAR DEMI'S POV:**

Ok we had been at the bar for about three hours and in that three hours Melina and I may be a little bit drunk…..ok a lot drunk. BUT it was Ted's fault! See he was cashing in on his bet winning, the one where everyone had to buy him drinks, so he would order two or three, one for him, me and Kristen. He would get two if she said she didn't want one. AND it was the girls and guys fault to! When we first walked in Melina grabbed me and the rest of the divas and we did a diva welcome back shot. Then the guys wanted to do one with me so I did one with the guys. Then the girls wanted to do a big group one so we did. Over the next hour different superstars would buy me a shot. Then Melina came up with a game, If Randy looked at me Or I looked at him we did a shot. So Needless to say we did a bunch. Also Add in Ted buying us drinks we where pretty drunk. That's why we are sitting at the bar right now.

"Oh My God Dem I have great Idea!" Melina exclaimed to me.

"What? You always have the best Ideas Bestie!" I said back to her laughing.

"Ok? Are you listening cause this is good." She said I nodded. "Ok so lets have diva slumber party! You have that big room to yourself because you are single. We can have all the divas over and we can watch movies, do nails and eat candy and…oh my god we can have a real pillow fight! Not the ones we have to have on tv. Like a real one!" She said.

I loved that idea.

"Oh my god Mel I love it but…we have to ask jomo first." I told her. She always has the best ideas!

"Why do we have to ask him?' she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Duh Mel Because you are sleeping with him! He may want to know your are sleeping with a bunch of girls tonight." I told her. Did that sound dirty? I think so.

"Ok lets go over and ask him." she said getting up grabbing my hand. "Demi you ask Cena If Liz can come to, oh and ask Ted to! They would want to know if there wives are sleeping with girls tonight." She said to me.

"Ok I will oh we should ask mike if maryse can come to." I told her getting up. We grabbed hands and tried to run over to our table.

"CENA" BABY BOO" We yelled as we ran over to the table. And who said drunks cant have great ideas.

**RANDY'S POV:**

I sat at a group table with John Cena, John Morrison, Ted, Kristen and Liz. Mike and Maryse just came over and joined us. The rest of the roster was spread out over the bar. I glanced over at the bar where Demi and Melina where sitting. I was going to kill who ever let those two get drunk together. Demi drunk was a hand full, but Melina and Demi together? Oh man that was trouble. Morrison and I learned, well everyone learned, to separate them when we where leaving or we would be trying to stop what ever drunk plan they came up with. Over the years we have stopped a wedding(Them to each other), numerous tattoos and a plan to destory tna, ya those two together where a shit show drunk.

I had been watching Demi all night, ever since the beginning of raw. I admit the only reason I didn't tell her about the nexus attack was to get back at her. Then I saw her face when Justin grabbed her. I almost ran out right then. She had a look of pure terror on her face, She wasn't just selling fighting of Justin she really was. He told me later he had to tell her three times to calm down before she heard him. I was supposed to get in the ring and attack nexus, Morrison was supposed to save her. I quickly changed it, knowing I was the only one who could do it without freaking her out. At least that's what I told myself. I Just waited to comfort her and kill whoever was freaking her out. When Justin let her go she was supposed to crawl away. Justin said he told her to but she didn't. She just laid there curled up on the mat. So I just grabbed justin and throw him out of the ring. When I leaned down to pick her up, she didn't notice I held on to her waist and the side of her face. She had a look of terror on her face and was shaking she didn't hear me. I thought she had hurt herself when she fell. I almost signaled the ref to have the trainers come down, then she said she was fine and immediately went into wrestling mood. All I wanted to do was carry her backstage and kiss her until she was fine. Then she started fighting with me backstage. That felt good. Now she looked ok, still a little freaked but ok. Oh shit, I thought watching Demi and Melina,. They came up with another drunk plan. What Am I stopping now? Then I remembered we aren't dating so I wasn't my job to stop it.

"CENA" "BABY BOO" we all heard being yelled at us. Everyone turned and watched the drunk twins stubble over to our table holding hands. I chuckled this is gonna be good. Melina came over to Morrison who was sitting across from me and Demi stopped in front of me and leaned over to talk to john and Liz, giving me a great view down her top. Crap should have worn baggy pants.

"Johnny, now I want you to listen to me ok? This is very very important my bestie just had the best idea and you need to agree ok?" Demi said to John with a serious look on her face. Cena Meanwhile was trying not to laugh,

"Ok Demi I guess If you and Melina came up with it must be good." John said laughing.

"Oh It is. See we want to have a diva's slumber party. With ALL the divas, we want to watch girly movies, eat candy, have a real pillow fight, not like the ones we have on tv and oh ya I just thought of this one we can throw darts at the knockouts! But we wanted to ask you first because we want Lizzy to come, and Kristen to, Are you listening to ted?" Demi said looking over at ted to. Who was indeed listening. Everyone loves hearing these two plans when they are drunk.

"Ok we want your wives to come but we are asking you first because we want you to be ok with your wives sleeping with girls tonight." Demi said to ted and john, who by all the looks of it are picturing their wives sleeping with the divas and trying not to bust out laughing at demi at the same time.

"Demi as much as that visual is beyond hot, I think I'm gonna say no." John told her. Demi looked like she wanted to cry. I wanted to hug her. Damn it I shouldn't be thinking like that.

"why?"

"Well it's our last night together and I wanna sleep with her. You can sleep with her next time." john told demi. She seemed to take that as an ok excuse.

"Ok I guess that's ok but sleeping with me will be more fun. Ted so can Kristen?" Demi Looked over at ted.

"I'm gonna say no to dem. Kristen is only here for two days and I want to sleep with her tonite." Ted Said. "Demi Took that ok to. An told ted the same thing she just told John. Both of them just laughed. Kristen and liz had been laughing the whole time. I was thinking about where I was gonna sleep because I was rooming with ted tonight and Probley just got kicked out.

"Bestie, what did jomo say? Ted and John said no because they want to sleep with liz and kristen." Demi said melina as she stood up and sawyed a little.

"Demi come sit on my lap." I told her grabbing her around the waist and placing her in my lap. Not liking the way alex riley was looking at her. She smiled and giggled. Cena smirked at me and everyone else raised their eyebrows. What I can't help out a friend from falling on their face drunk?

"He said no demi! JOMO told me no. He wants me with him tonight! I told him I had to sleep with you tonight because you are single. He said he would miss tonight. So I just told him if he didn't say yes no sex, but I don't really mean it." Melina said to demi. Morrison in the process of melina talking placed her in his lap to.

"Jomo why can't we have a diva slumber party?" Demi asked John. "I'm lonely and this would be fun. Pretty please?'

"DEmi, you two can't have a slumber party tonight because…. You haven't had a lot of time to plan it. Why don't you guys plan it all day tomorrow and have it next week." Jomo told demi and Melina. They thought it over…or as much as two drunk girls can think it over.

"OK!" they said together and burst out in giggles.

"DEmi our drinking game! We have to do shots!" Melina said reaching over and grabbing demi's hands.

"Oh my Gods you are right! We don't have shots but…..we have beer quick go!" Demi said reaching over and grabbing my drink as melina grabbed johns and they finished what was in them, slammed the cups down and giggled. I rolled my eyes and tried not to laugh. Then Demi did something she used to all the time when we where dating and she had drunk to much, she leaned back so she was using me as a chair,grabbed my hands and wrap them around her. I smiled. John just shook his head at us.

"Melina? Bestie! Listen to me and don't kiss your boyfriend!" Demi said over to Melina who was indeed kissing john. She stopped and looked at Demi. " yes bestie?" melina said to her. Bestie is what they called each other when they where drunk.

"I still want someone to have a sleepover with me. I don't like being alone." demi said to melina. Melina looked at her like she was thinking. Oh god I think I know here this is going and how morrison is gonna get out of it I don't know. Before melina could respond Ted did.

"Dem, You aren't gonna be alone. Don't you remember?" Ted said to her. Demi Look confused and shook her head. "Demi when I told you Kristen was coming and Randy didn't have a place to stay, you said he could stay with you tonight. You said you didn't mind, and that on our way here we could drop off randy suitcase." ted said to Demi. I looked at him really?

"Ok I don't remember but that but it will be fun! I get to have my slumber party then.! Bestie you hear that?" Demi said to ted then looking over at melina.

" Yay! But remember we have to plan ours for next week!" melina told her

"Yes we do. We should do…" I tuned out Demi and leaned over John and Liz and said, to Ted," Really man? Did You really talk to her? Because I thought Kristen showing up earlier was a surprise?"

"Yes It was a surprise! And no I didn't talk to demi before hand, but I figured That she would let you stay so I asked the hotel to move your stuff over to her room. Then we got here and I realized if I could make her think she knew about it would be better. Besides I know it's better to separate her and melina when they are like this, I had them once like this together in a room and I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Ted said I shook my head. He had them once for ten minutes because they left without Morrison and I knowing. It then hit me what he said earlier and I laughed.

"I believe that! But I also think Kristen told you, you wouldn't get lucky if I was in the room, so you saw a chance and you took it. But My stuff better be in her room in the next five minutes. Because we are heading back…NO! MELINA AND DEMI PUT THE BEER DOWN! ITS NOT YOURS!" I told ted, then I noticed mel and demi reaching down the table for more drinks. I was cutting them off! I Noticed Kristen smack ted and ted calling the hotel on his phone. The Girls Pouted at me. If Demi Only Knew what that did to me when she was sober.. She could get anything from me by putting.

"MOrrison I say we take these two back. I think they have enough, Besides everyone is heading back." I told John. I Noticed most of the roster leaving and demi and Melina waving bye to them as they came up to say bye. The only ones left where us, ted,kristen, cena and Liz. Mike was carrying marsye out. She had drunk as much as the girls and had fallen asleep.

"I agree. Thank god its only a ten minute walk. You leave now and then I'll take her out in fifteen minutes." He said to me. I nodded. Just like old times. Unless we drove together we always spaced us leaving. It separated them and kept them out of trouble. I noticed Demi starting to fall asleep. I nudged her.

"Hey Demi we are leaving so we can have our slumber party." I told her. She stood up and waved.

"Bye everyone! I love you all but I love Melina the best because she is my bestie!" Demi said to everyone waving. I stood up and wraped my arms around her waist to guide her out.

"Bye Demi I love you best to bestie, well maybe not as much as john because we sleep together but don't hate me for it." Melina said back.

"Oh I could never hate you bestie." Demi said.

Before they could continue this conversation I guided Demi out waving to everyone.

**AT THE HOTEL RANDY'S POV:**

We were walking into the room. The walk back from the bar was uneventful. I ended up giving Demi a piggyback ride back, simply because she was walking slow and I was tired. When we walked in, I turned on the light and let demi down. She walked in and sat on the bed. I noticed my bags had been brought over they where just inside the door. I grabbed them and brought them more into the room as I shut the door. I put my bags down by the bed. Demi was still sitting on the bed. She managed to take her shoes off. She was currently unbuttoning her top. She was one of the few girls I knew who could undress drunk. I grabbed the remote and turned the tv on. I knew that if it wasn't on and discrating her while I quickly went into the bathroom to change she would get into trouble being drunk.

"Dem, I'm gonna go change in the bathroom, You get changed here and watch keeping up with the Kardashins. I'll be back." I told her taking off my tshirt and dropping it on the floor. She nodded and said kay. Standing up to take off her pants. I walked into the bathroom.

I knew watching her undress would make me stop avoiding her and just grab her and throw her on the bed and just love her. She didn't want me anymore so I was giving her space. I finished changing and went out in the main room. Demi was in bed watching tv. But That isn't what stopped me from going over there. The fact that she had my shirt on stopped me. She looked so hot wearing it.

"Randy I hope you don't mind I'm sleeping in your shirt. I couldn't find my pjs and your shirts always smell like you and I love sleeping in them." Demi said to me when she noticed I was in the room. I also noticed she left hers on top of her suitcase but I choose not to mention that. I put a glass of water on the night stand, a bottle of Exderin and made sure our phones were charging, I turned off the lights and crawled into my side of the bed.

"Randy?" Demi asked me looking over at me

"ya dem?"

"Can you snuggle me? I want to feel safe tonight and not scared and you always make me feel safe." She said looking at me with her deep brown eyes and the face of a scared girl. How could I say no?

"Sure. Come here dem." I told her with a smile on my face and opening my arms to her. She smiled and crawled over to me. Much like the last time we shared a bed she put her head on my shoulder, her arm across my stomach and intertwined my legs with hers. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close to me. I was bothered by what she just said. I took a chance that she was still drunk enough to spill why she was scared. I also turned off the tv.

"Dem, why where you so scared earlier? When Justin grabbed you. You didn't listen to him right away and I could tell you where really scared." I said to her. She let out a sigh.

"Because he reminded me of my ex Scott. Scott was really mean and when Justin grabbed me he reminded me of Scott being mean to me. But I don't wanna talk about him. He scares me and you make me feel better." She said but I could hear her start to cry.

"hey hey don't cry dem" I said to her kissing her forehead and stroking her hair.

" I won't Randy. You make me feel better. But enough talking I'm tired night night Randy." Demi said closing her eyes.

I stroked her hair until her breathing even out saying she was asleep. I was beyond pissed. She Had an ex I didn't know about? I found out about all the guys she had seen over the last year, I would then tell them they hurt her and die. She was mine no one could hurt her. So how had this scott guy fall through the cracks? And what does she mean by he was mean to her? If he laid one hand on her he was dead! I wanted to hunt him down and hurt him. Tomorrow I'll call paul, cena and morrison we will figure who he is. I probley would have thought of ways to kill him to but, I glanced down and saw demi sleeping on my shoulder. I remember for tonight she was safe and in my arms. I calmed down and fell sleep stroking her hair.

**AN: ****ok so what about that? Demi had a boyfriend that Randy knew nothing about and he hurt Demi! I kinda feel sorry for him, but I don't. **

**What you think of drunk Demi and Melina? I'm not gonna lie I loved writing it. Should the guys have allowed them to have a slumber party? **

**Also what about this being mostly from Randy's pov? I wrote this once from Demi;s pov at the bar and randy's in the hotel room, But then I Decided it would sound better from Randys at the bar. Did you guys like it? **

**Also I noticed That a lot of people are reading this, but not reviewing. I hate to beg for reviews but if you read this please review! It helps me wanna write this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok first off, the story idea and first two chapters belong to Livhardy. I asked if I could finish it and she said yes. So I reposted the first two chapters so again LivHardy wrote the First two chapters. I Will be writing from chapter three on. Let me no what you think. **

**Also THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to my reviewers you girls are the best!**

**Disclaimer: Anything owned by the wwe I don't own. Demi Is owned by Liv hardy. LivHardy also owns the first two chapters. SHE GAVE ME PERMISSON TO POST THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS AND FINSH THIS STORY . Any character besides the wWe ones and Demi I own.**

CHAPTER NINE: POOP HAS HIT THE FAN!

**DEMI'S POV:**

Ugh! The pounding and ringing in my head makes not want to touch any alcohol again! It sucks. It won't stop either! I then notice I'm sleeping on someone and there arms have tightened around me. I Peek open one eye and realize it's Randy. The last part of the night comes back, Where I guess I let Ted con me into letting Randy stay here so he could get some. If This ringing and pounding ever stop I'll think of ways to get back at him.

"Demi answer your phone!" Randy says to me reaching over and grabbing my phone and handing it to me. Oh So I guess that ringing isn't my head its my phone. I look at it and see it's my dad. Oh Crap. Did my drunkenness make the blogs again?

"Hi Daddy." I say as I answer.

"DEMI MARIE! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? WHO IS SCOTT? IS IT TRUE? WHEN DID IT HAPPEN? WHERE IS HE SO I CAN KILL HIM!" My Dad yells into my phone.

"What are you taking about daddy? How do you know about Scott?" I tell my dad sitting up getting nervous. No one knows about scott. I barely notice randy getting up and going to answer the door.

"I'm talking about the story on ! They called headquarters to ask for a statement. Your grandparents didn't know what they where talking about until we went to the website and the first story we see is 'WWE DIVA AND HEIRESS VICTIM OF ABUSE!' Demi what happened?" my dad said to me.

I didn't hear him. I was stunned. My secret is out. I thought I had Hidden it so no one would know. Scott even didn't want it to get out.

"Demi! Are you ok? Omg What happened? Why didn't you tell me?" Melina said to me rushing into my room and on my bed. She was dressed like she just woke up. So Was John Morrison who also came over to the bed. He was carrying a laptop. John Cena,Liz,Ted and Kristen also where in the room. Everyone looked like they just woke up. When I Looked up I saw Randy Staring back at me with a look of,anger,hate,love and caring.

"Demi? Is this story true? What happened?" I heard my dad voice in my ear. I can't deal with this. I got up off the bed handed my phone to John cena.

"Cena Talk to my dad, I need to go to the bathroom." I said as I handed my phone off and ran to the bathroom. I felt someone grab my arm and call my name. I shook them off and ran into the bathroom, closed the door and sat against the tub, tucked my legs to my stomach and started to cry.

**RANDY'S POV: **

I stared at the bathroom door. I knew she ran in there to cry. I wanted nothing more then to go in there and comfort her. I saw Melina, Liz and Kristen start heading towards the bathroom.

"Randy, wait here. Find out how Vince and Paul want to handle this. We will handle her. Ted, Call the front desk and tell them no call comes in this room or any of the superstars room. Tell them to direct all press to headquarters. Babe, go get some coffee and donuts downstairs and bring them back here. Also tell everyone else to back off." Melina told us. We all Nodded. Ted grabbed the room phone and called downstairs. Morrison left to get the food. Melina Joined the girls in the bathroom. I saw Cena had moved to the other side of the room and was talking to Paul.

I sat down on the bed and looked at Melina's laptop. She had the tmz website up. I closed my eyes. This is not how I wanted the morning to go. I woke up about fifteen minutes before Demi. I was so happy when I woke up and saw her in my arms. I smiled and just watched her sleep. She is so beautiful. About ten minutes after I woke up. Her phone started ringing and someone started pounding on our door. I ignored both. I just wanted to be here with her. I felt her start to wake up. When her phone started bothering me I told her to answer it, while I went to kill who was at the door. Whoever it was, was ruining my morning. When I opened it and saw everyone, I knew something bad had happened.

"Where's Demi?' Melina asked.

"In Bed why?' She ran past me into the room towards Demi. I Looked at JoMo hoping he would tell me what was up.

"There's a story on saying Demi was abused by her ex scott." Cena said to me. From that point till now I have been angry and pissed. I told her over a year ago no one else could have her and I'd kill any man who went near her. When We all walked in the room and she saw us, she shut down and ran for the bathroom. Cena tried to stop her but she shook him off and handed her phone to him. I looked over at John, while he was talking to Paul, John simply kept saying I know and ya and we will make sure that happens. I heard Ted telling the front desk the

Situation, and how to handle it. I looked over once again at the tmz website. I didn't want to read it but I had to. They titled it-'WWE DIVA AND HEIRESS VICTIM OF ABUSE.'

The article went on to say that this Scott Reed, had worked for Linda's opponents campaign. Scott was his nephew, and did pr for the campaign. It said they met at different events and became friends. When they started dating they hide because the campaign believing that it would hurt both candidates. About two months into their relationship, Scott became verbally abusive when Linda began closing the gaps and people started to like her more. He told Demi she only got the job because she was related to Linda. As the end of the campaigns Scott became physical. They had a picture of them at an event and Demi had a fake smile on while scott was smiling but holding her arm very tightly. The article then said they relationship came to a head when Scott and Demi got not a fight at a debate in the stairwell. A Source said a Janitor saw Scott slap Demi when she yelled at him for something. After He slapped her Demi, apparently said FU to him and Began walking away. Scott grabbed her around the waist and shoved her against the wall. The source also gave tmz a grainy cell phone video of this. I Didn't want to look at it. The source then went on to say after that Demi was seen leaving the stairwell crying. After the debate they left together. While at a stop light they began fighting again. This is when Scott is said to have grabbed her wrist to stop her from hitting him and sprained it by wrenching it back. She then tried to push him of her and get out of the car, he grabbed her hair and pulled her back in and began to hit and punch her. Scott didn't notice a car come up behind them and hit there fender. When The police came, the source says, Scott and Demi said her injuries where from the accident. The police also agreed to keep it out of the papers due to the elections. It was the next day that Demi and him broke up and she took at month off and Disappeared. Tmz had Pictures from the car accident of scott wrenching her wrist back and pulling her back in by the hair. It also had a copy of the police report.

I wanted to cry. In each Picture she looked terrified. I want to know how she got this ex past me. If I had Known about him, It wouldn't have happened. I hope this guy knows he is dead when I find him.

"hey man you ok? I know it's pretty bad to look at." Cena said coming over putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm ok, but Demi isn't. How did I let this get past me. If I had Known I would have scared him off like the others. He wouldn't have hurt her. Why didn't she say anything to any of us? We would have helped her. Even though we are always fighting, I would have moved heaven and earth to help her."

"we know man, but You know Demi, she has to handle everything herself. She might have been scared to say anything. Scared if it got out, he would hurt her more or it would hurt Linda's campaign." Ted said to us coming over after he hung up the phone.

"Damn it Demi. I would have helped you." I said to myself.

"We know man. We know." Cena said.

We looked over at the bathroom. I just wanted to go over there and help her. Hold her my arms and make it all go away. It killed me that I couldn't.

"Ok I got donuts and bagels, coffee, orange juice and some apple juice for Demi. How's she doing?" Morrison said coming back into the room with the food.

"we don't know. The girls are still with her. " ted said. Looking over at Cena he said, "what Paul say?"

"That she is pulled from house shows and appearance for this week. Vince wants to meet with her and the lawyers as soon as we get to the house show today. Also he wants her riding with Melina,John,randy, Me and Liz. Ted he said for and Kristen to follow us over. Have a couple of the guys block press and fans from taking pictures when we get there." Cena told us. We nodded.

"Ok we should have who ever gets there right before us stay in the parking area and block fans, plus we need to start getting ready. So lets get ready and meet back here in an hour. Randy are you going to be ok with her? don't push her just help her get ready." Ted said to me.

"I know that Ted! I don't want to make this any harder on her!" I said to ted getting up off the bed and standing in front of him.

"Randy we know. We all care about her. Paul said it's your job to get here inside and to the office." Ted said to me as I nodded.

"Sorry man.. I don't know.. I just.." I said.

"We know man we know." Ted said to me. Morrison mean while went and knocked on the bathroom door, stuck his head in and told the girls the plan.

A few minutes later I heard the shower start, Liz, Kristen and Melina came out. Melina went over to Demi's suitcase, pulled out some underwear, a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of flip-flops. She brought them back into the bathroom.

"Randy, she taking a shower, when she gets out and dressed, make sure she eats. We will see you in an hour." Melina said to me as she grabbed her laptop and they all left. I sighed and began getting dressed for the day and packing.

**IN THE BATHROOM DEMI'S POV:**

I had been sitting on the floor crying for about a minute when the door slowly opened and Liz, Kristen, and Melina came in. They came over to me, Kristen sat to my left, Liz to my right and Melina sat in front of me. They warped me up in their arms and just let me cry for about five minutes.

"Oh Dem why didn't you call us? We would have helped you." Liz said to me stroking my hair.

"I was embarrassed. Here I am a WWE diva, I fight for a living and I can't even fight off my boyfriend! He was so nice when we first met. We would see each other at different functions and traded numbers. I Figured he could help me. He had been doing pr a lot longer then me. When we started dating he was great. But then when something bad would happen in his campaign it was my fault. He would call me names and say I only got the job because of my family. Which was funny because Blumenthal was his uncle! That night in the stairwell and at the car was they only time he ever hit me. I was so scared. He held me both times so I couldn't fight back. When He sprained my wrist. I was terrified. When the car hit us. I was happy he stopped. Then he lied and told the cops I was hurt in the accident. He said I didn't have my seatbelt on. We agreed it would look bad that we where together. Like both of us had jumped ship. The cops also agreed to keep it out of the papers because of the campaign. The next day I broke up with him. Told Grandma I needed a break and went out to LA. To hide out for a month. After a month I went to fcw to train to come back." I told them crying. When I had been talking, they nodded their heads, patted m y hand and rubbed my arms. They knew I just needed to let all out.

"Oh Hinny. If I had known…" Melina said reaching over and hugging me again. I cried on her shoulder. Liz and Kristen rubbed my back.

"Demi, Are you sure it was just a sprained wrist and some bruises you got?" Kristen asked me." I only ask because I have seen so many girls hurt worse at work by there boyfriends." I forgot that Kristen was a nurse.

I Nodded. "Ya at the er They check me out. I just had bruises, a sprained wrist and a really bad headache."

We heard a knock and turned. Part of me wanted it to be Randy. Why? I didn't know. It was JoMo.

"hey Girls, Paul wants you,Demi going to the arena with me, melina,Randy,Cena and Liz. Ted and Kristen are going to follow us there. When You get there he wants you to go right to his office to meet with legal. He also pulled you from house shows and appearances this week. So we are going to all head out to get ready and meet you and randy back here in an hour ok?' JOmo Said to us. They nodded there heads. After a few minutes I nodded to.

"Ok Dem, you take a shower, Mel go grab her some clean clothes to change into." Liz said. They helped me up and started the shower for me. Liz and Kristen hugged me and left. Melina came back with my clothes, put them on the counter hugged me and left.

As soon as I'm alone I strip naked and jump in the shower. I left out a sigh and let the hot water run over my body. As much as I wanted to put scott behind me, it felt good to talk to the girls about scott. When I went to la I stayed with Dan, he figured out what happened and made me see a therapist. I still talk to her once a week for about an hour. I really didn't want to talk to her at first. But she helped me through it. She made me understand it wasn't my fault. She wanted me to tell my family, but I didn't feel ready. I'm A private person with some things and this was one thing I didn't want to involve anyone in. My therapist understood, but still wanted me to talk to my family. Well I guess I had to now.

Once I got out, I got dressed, and grab my bathroom stuff to pack, plus my dirty clothes. When I walked out Randy was dressed and packing his suitcase. I wanted nothing more then to run up to him and just have him hold me. But He had broken my heart before I don't think I could trust him, BUT I do know he can comfort me right now. I don't know why I wanted randy but I did. He looked up at me, stopped packing and came over to me and just held me and let me cry again. He rubbed my back and just said it would be ok. Why I believed him I don't know either. I calmed down after a few minutes and pulled away. I walked over to my bags which randy had packed, and put my dirty clothes in one.

"demi, Here I want you to eat and have some juice. You need to." Randy said guiding me to sit down and handing me some apple juice and a donut.

"I'm not hungry Randy." I said softly

"I know Dem, But You need to eat something. Come on just two bites. Also after you eat you can take some exdrein for your headache now and the one you will get after the meeting with legal." Randy said to me, at the last bit chuckling a little.

"I gave a weak smile. "Ok just two bites." I ate a couple of bites and he handed me some juice and the exderin."Thanks Randy. I mean for everything. Even though We fight and can't stand each other. Thanks for being here."

"Not a problem Demi. I'll be here for however long you need me to." Randy said. We both smiled at each other. There was a knock at the door, and Randy went to get it. Everyone came back in. They had brought there bags down to the car first and then came for us.

The drive to the arena for the house show was quiet. It was going to be about a 45 minute drive. I don't think anyone knew what to say. Jomo and Melina sat in front. Randy and I sat in the middle and john and Liz sat in the back. I spent the whole time looking out the window. The whole day was not what I wanted. About ten minutes away we started seeing fans and press on the side of the road trying to see what car im in.

"CraP! Dem Get down!" Randy said to me as he reached over and pulled me down so my head was in his lap. He also throw a sweatshirt over my head. If I wasn't so stressed I would roll my eyes and make a comment about randy being and over protective ass, But I got it. John leaned forward and throw a another sweatshirt over my legs.

As he did though leave it to Cena to break the tension in the car. "Man If wasn't bad timing I'd so make a comment about Demi's head being in Randy's lap. I want to ask if she getting poked in the eye ,but now is not the time. " Cena said. I heard Liz smack him upside the head. Randy glared at him, Jomo groaned and Melina throw something at him, because I heard him say ow and Christ melina! I Started to giggle.

"REALLY MAN! Now Is not the time!" Randy told cena.

"It's Fine. Yes it was poor timing but I needed to think about something else. And No john I'm not getting poked in the eye. You wouldn't be Cena if you didn't make dirty comments at the wrong time." I told john, I moved the sweatshirt off my head and started to sit up. Everyone started to say something." Guys stop! I already let him have to much of this. I needed to get it out. Plus I don't want him to think he got to me." I said as we pulled into the parking area.

Ted and Kristen pulled in after us. They got out of their car, grabbed their stuff and came over. I then noticed that Stephen, otherwise known as shamus, Mark Henry, wade, Justin, the rest of nexus, miz, and all the divas where waiting for us. They where kind of blocking the press and fans so when I got out no one would see me. Yes I just gave a power speech but I wasn't ready to deal with the public just yet. Hell I dint want to deal with it at all. As We got out everyone hugged me and asked if I was ok. I just nodded. Randy came over.

"I have your bags. John is going to bring mine to my locker room. Lets get you to Vince's office." Randy side coming up to me and putting his arm around my shoulders and guiding me into the building. We walked down the hallway. Crew members where giving me sympathy looks as well as the other superstars who didn't meet me in the parking area. The closer we got to the office, the more I didn't want to do this. When we got o the office,randy looked at me and opened the door. I told myself I wasn't going to cry, but when the door opened saw my entire family in there with the lawyers. My parents,grandpa,Grandma and uncle Shane and auntie Marissa.

"Demi…." My dad said getting up from the couch and looking at me.

I ran to my dad crying. He just held me and let me cry. He told me it was going to be ok and scott wasn't going to touch me again. I then went over to my mom and she just said oh baby and let me cry to. Mom and I sat on the couch. Dad came over and sat on the other side of me. The rest of my family came over and hugged me. I spent the meeting curled up next to my dad. I have always been a daddy's girl, whenever I was upset I always cuddled with him. He made everything horrible go away. I looked over my shoulder and saw randy had left. I know he figured this was a family thing so he should have left, but I didn't want him to.

During the meeting with legal, We found out they had no clue how it got out, but they where stopping tmz from posting the hospital report. Based on patient/doctor confidetaionallty. Grandpa said they where pulling from the house shows this week plus my appearances. Mom wanted me to see a therapist. I then informed her I had been. I also retold the story to my family. Grandma felt horrible when I told her my reasons for not saying anything. Everyone was grateful that Dan had made me talk to a doctor. But It coming out was bringing all the old feelings back. I told them that. So it was decided that I would go back to Connecticut with my family for the week. I loved that plan. Grandpa wanted me to take more then the week off, But I told them no I wanted to be back for the next raw. So after a half hour of fighting we agreed. I would leave and come back on Monday. I wouldn't wrestle but I would be able to comment on this whole thing. I agreed to that then came the next part that I wasn't sure How to handle it.

"Ok so the only other thing we have to talk about your rooming and traveling. I don't want you alone." Dad said.

"I know. I figured I'd travel with john and melina for a bit, until I feel safe on my own again. Besides most of the time we all travel together anyway."

"Ok I agree with that, but we don't want you rooming alone. Who are you rooming with now?" Grandpa asked.

"usually by myself. But last night Randy stayed with me." I told him.

"Ok so I want randy rooming with you from now on." I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by my dad.

"I know you guys are always fighting, but You can't be alone and the rest of your close friends are married or dating. And despite his past, Dem He cares about and I know he wouldn't let anything happen to you." My dad said.

I simply nodded my head. I was tired and just wanted to go home. After that we talked for a bit more about everything and mom, dad and me flew home to Connecticut. I was so happy to be in my parents home and in my bedroom. The girls, my parents and I sat in my room and watched Disney movies all night. I just wanted this to be over and not bother me anymore.

**AN:****WELL? What do you guys think? Demi was abused and randy didn't know. And yes scott will make and appearance in the next chapter or the one after that. I know I didn't go through everything that happened in Vince's office. I just felt it wasn't that big and I only wanted to get that demi and randy are now roommates and wait to see what happens when she returns. The next chapter will start when she gets back. **

**Also I saw that I got over thirty hits for the last chapter the first day I posted it. But I haven't been getting reviews please let me know if you have read this and liked it. Pretty please! Lo I have great randy and demi scene planned for next chapter!**

**AND I just saw I had 110 hits for this story on thur and 36 hits for chapter eight! I Love that! It makes me very happy so thank you all for that, but please if you read this review and give me feedback! I will always update unitll i finsh this but i would love even more feedback**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok first off, the story idea and first two chapters belong to Livhardy. I asked if I could finish it and she said yes. So I reposted the first two chapters so again LivHardy wrote the First two chapters. I Will be writing from chapter three on. Let me no what you think. **

**Also THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to my reviewers you girls are the best!**

**Disclaimer: Anything owned by the wwe I don't own. Demi Is owned by Liv hardy. LivHardy also owns the first two chapters. SHE GAVE ME PERMISSON TO POST THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS AND FINSH THIS STORY . Any character besides the wWe ones and Demi I own.**

CHAPTER TEN: YOUR SICK!

**ONE WEEK LATER DEMI'S POV**

I sat in the car with my family on our way to the arena for raw. I thought about the last few days. Wednesday morning I spent two hours talking to my therapist. Heather, My therapist , said it was good that everything had come out. Now I could deal with everything out in the open and have my support team of family and friends there to help me. She also talked to mom about my storyline with nexus. Heather and mom agreed that for right now it needed to put on hold. When I fought that we agreed that it could continue as long as there was no physical contact, which means I can annoy them. But after my conversation with heather, I spent all day Wednesday and Thursday in bed. I turned off my phone and TV. I just didn't want to deal with it. Friday Morning mom sent Aurora and Murphy into my room. They had no clue what was going on. They knew I was sad. They told me not to be sad and they wanted to play with me. So I agreed to get out of bed. They had me playing dress up, barbies and makeover. There was snow outside and they begged me to go sledding with them. Finally on Friday, while sledding with my sisters I smiled. It was a little one, but for two hours I was normal. Saturday, Mom,Grandma,Aunit Marissa and I went to get mani, pedis and got hair cuts. I added light brown highlights to mine. Sunday we had family dinner. Also On Sunday Dan sent me three outfit choices for my speech tonight. He had called and said to just live my life how I have been. This morning on the plane I finally turned my phone on. I had messages from wrestlers, Friends I made In LA, About three a day from Randy, and One I haven't mentioned to anyone. It was from Scott. He said He was just as shocked this had gotten out and he would handle it. I rolled my eyes at that one. My mom jolted me from my thoughts when she touched my arm

"Hey Hun, The lawyers just called. They have gotten a restraining order for you for Scott. He cant contact you in anyway or be within 500 feet of you." Mom told me. I glanced over at the girls, who where sleeping leaning on my dad.

"Why get that now mom?" I asked

"Because its there to protect you! That ahole isn't going to touch you again!" My dad said to me.

"But dad….." I started to say

"No DEMI! I wasn't there to protect you once. You dealt with this alone. I should have protected you. That's my job. Let me do it." He said. I Nodded. There wasn't any arguing with him.

When We pulled in for raw. The girls woke up, because the fans where screaming for us. There was also a lot of press there. I put a pair of sunglasses on and pulled my baseball cap on my head. I knew they where going to recognize me, But I wanted some kind of barrier. The girls looked on. They where used to the fans but this was a whole new level for them. Mom Told them to hold her and dads hand as we walked in.

When we got out, The fans started yelling to me, screaming that they love me. I looked over and waved as I got my bags out of the car. Mom and dad left their stuff. They where staying for my speech and then going with smack down. Dad wanted to stay with me, but heather and mom both agreed that things needed to stay normal for me. So dad agreed but I know he told both Johns, Ted and Randy to keep and eye on me. AS we walked in the fans still screamed. I waved a final time and walked through the doors. Mom and dad and the girls went to her office. I told them I wanted to change and headed for the divas locker room.

When I walked in it, it felt normal. Someone had a radio going and the girls where dancing around. Melina and eve where dancing, Kelly laying on the floor testing on her phone. Maryse was talking on her phone, the bellas where doing their makeup and Gail was walking out of the bathroom.

"Wow something's never change!" I told them walking in. They all stopped what they where doing and looked at me. They started ruining over and hugging me. Asking if I was ok, If I needed anything.

"Ok OK Ok girls listen, I love you all, but I need you guys to treat me normal. After my speech tonight its that last I want to talk about it, Unless I bring it up. I'm still the same Demi I was last week. I spent all week talking to my therapist. I have dealt with the feelings, yes they will come up. BUT I need everyone to treat normally." I told them. They all looked at me and nodded.

"Ok girl I get it. BUT because of last week I wont be mad you didn't call me back. Because you didn't call anyone back. Now when Are you getting back in the ring so I can kick your ass?' Melina said to me. We all laughed. Leave it to my bff to make me laugh.

"Oh Mel I love you!" I told her dropping my bags and hugging her. "I think next week. I still get to make comments to nexus but it's going to be a non physical feud. I don't think I can handle that right now. Besides I already kicked maryse ass two weeks in a row so I guess your next bestie!" I told Melina laughing. She laughed to. Maryse just looked at me and laughed. Soon we all started breaking away and doing our own thing. For the first time in a week I felt normal.

"Ok Girls what's the new bets going around here? I know for a fact there has to be new ones. Besides Cena tweeted. No Way Is Dibiasie winning this bet." I said to the room as I started to get my outfit out for tonight. I had Chosen a pair of black heeled boots that came almost up to my knees. Light blue skinny jeans, a black tight cami and a white knit sweater that was short sleeved and baggy. It was one of those sweaters that you only wore to cover your shoulders. I had also chosen to just straighten hair and wear it down.

The girls all glanced at each other and busted out laughing.

"What guys/ what's the bet about? Come-on you have to tell me! I want in" I told them. They continued to laugh for a minute until Melina calmed down enough to tell me.

"Ok just promise me you won't flip out. You have had enough stress this week." I nodded. " Ok well Vince told me and Jomo that you and Randy would be traveling with us until you where ready to be by yourself or until this blew over. So I asked If you where rooming with us to. He said No that he wanted Randy with you , because He could protect you. Also because we are dating and that's just awkward. Anyway so after he said that, Jomo said he would love to watch you try and room together again to cena who said ya bet they will be hooking up in about a week. Then Ted said no I say they try and kill each other in a week. So ya there are two bets going on. One two see when you two will hook up and one to see when you will kill him." Melina said trying not to laugh.

"And Randy knows." Eve said to me.

I rolled my eyes of all the stupid things possible. Then I realized I hadn't gotten back at Ted for conning me or Cena for his comment in the car. I started to giggle. Then busted out laughing. The girls looked at me funny. Like I was having a nervous Breakdown.

Dem are you ok?" Melina said looking at me funny.

"Ya I'm fine." I said laughing. "I needed to laugh . Leave it to Ted and Cena to make me laugh." I went into the bathroom and started changing.

"I think she finally lost it!" "I KNOW!" "Why did she laugh? I mean its funny but I didn't expect her to laugh." I heard the other girls saying while I was changing in the bathroom. I rolled my eyes. I mean I have had about three months of dealing with this. I'm not a hundred percent comfortable with certain things, but I just wanted my life to be normal. I'm glad it is out in the open but everyone needs to stop treating like im going to break.

I finished changing and came out. They all looked at me

"Ok girls listen I'll say it again. I'm overstressed right now. My biggest secret just came out, I have to room with ass of an ex you has been super nice to me, which is weird so please please please treat me normally." I begged them.

They all nodded and agreed. A stage hand stuck his head in the room. And looked over at me.

"Demi in about 15 minutes we need you Gorilla. Your speech is kicking off the show." He said. I nodded and he left. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"You ok Dem? I know this is going to be hard." Melina said coming over to me and putting her arm around my waist.

"Ya I don't know what I'm going to say yet. I think I'll just wing it and speak from the heart." I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"What?" I asked noticing all the divas giving me a look of fear."

"Well when you wing it, It can be bad." Melina said. Before I could say anything, Melina said." Remember when you said you would wing it at your first q&a with the fans ? You ended up telling stories that your grandpa didn't want to hear. And your first Diva photo shoot? You ended up wearing the same outfit as me and had to cut up a cena shirt for a top and John made fun of you for a week? Or your first match you tried doing a back flip into the ring and fell on your face? Or the time…."

"Ok Ok Ok I get it me winging it is bad." I said to her laughing. "I guess I know what I want to say I just hope it comes out ok."

"It will come on I'll walk you to gorilla." Melina said as we started walking out. The girls waved and wished me luck. When We got to Gorilla my family was there.

"After the opening credits there will be about two minutes of the announcers talking then we will que your music. You will have about fifteen-twenty minutes total." Mom told me as a stage hand handed me my mic and we watched the opening credits. Just before the song started there was a small video package on me. It had shots of different articles and stories from news shows and shots of me in the ring. "over laid it was Michael Coles voice he said," Over the past week, WWE Diva, Demi has been seen everywhere. Tonight, Demi will make her first public comments, here on wwe Monday night raw." Then it went into the opening song. Mom and dad Hugged me and I waited to be qued.

**ON AIR DEMI'S POV**

After the opening pyro, Cole and King talked about the different matches on tonight's show and how I was making my First public statement. My music hit. I walked out to the top of the ramp. I didn't do my booty shake. I simply walked down to the ring. I also didn't high five fans. I climbed in the ring and walked around it for a minute. The fans were chanting, "We love you demi! We love you demi." I started to cry and wave a little. My music stopped. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"WOW! What a week." The fans roared for me and started chanting we love you demi again. "Thank you all. I'll be honest I;' don't know how I made through this week. I'll admit I did spend a couple of days in bed ignoring the world. I didn't want this to get out. It was my biggest fear that it would and I would be looked at week. I was embarrassed. I mean I'm a diva and I let a man push me around. No! I took out nexus yet I let some guy hit me? What would that look like. Then something happened. My sisters came to me and said don't be sad we love you come play. And I did. Finally I smiled to. It was a little one but I did. Then I remembered I had held this secret in for 3 months. During that time I found a great therapist how helped me deal with everything. I worked through most of my feelings. But none of my wwe family knew. I wasn't ready to tell anyone. But Today I realized being out here with all of you, by hiding this I haven't helped anyone." I had been walking back and forth in the middle a the ring, at this point I stopped in the ring and looked directly into the camera. "To anyone who has gone through what I have or is going through. Get help and walk away from him. He doesn't love you! A man who hits you are says cruel things to you doesn't love you. Please leave him. I did but trust me it took a lot. That's why I went to LA. I got away from him. I got help. I still talk to my therapist. I'm begging anyone out there in my experience please get some help. After I have talked to my therapist I remembered that I'm a diva. And Very women is sexy ,smart and powerful. And By god No one is going to push me around again." I stopped talking I was done there nothing else I felt I needed to say anything else. As my music started I walked over and gave my mic to a stage hand. I then waved to the fans as I got out of the ring.

As I was walking down the steps of the rings I looked up on stage and I saw something that brought tears to my eyes. All The divas from both raw and smack down had come out and stood in a straight line on top of the ramp. My mom, the girls, Grandma and auntie Marissa where with them. As I started walking up the ramp. Aurora and Murphy ran down the ramp to meet me and give me hugs. I hugged them and took there hands as we walked to the top of the ramp. Mom greeted me with a hug and told me she was proud of me. So did grandma and aunt Marissa. All the divas where crying and clapping for me. I hugged them all. Before we all went backstage I turned around and faced the arena and raised my hands above my head and waved to all the fans. They went crazy yelling, screaming and chanting for me. I walked backstage.

**BACKSTAGE RANDY'S POV:**

I stood with all the guys and waited for the girls to come back. When we all saw Demi we started clapping. I watched her scan us all, then her eyes landed on me. We held eye contact for the longest time. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you princess." I whispered in her ear.

"Thank you pretty boy." she whispered back. We hugged for about 10 more seconds before all the guys wanted a hug to. Slowly everyone started dispersing and moving around. I noticed Justin going up to Demi.

"Dem I'm so sorry for last week. If I had known I wouldn't have grabbed you roughly and I would have told you." Justin said her.

"Justin it's fine! You didn't know. I'm not mad at you." Demi told him giving him a hug.

"Ok. But Hey I have to go get ready for my match catch you soon." he said walking away.

"Bye" Dem Yelled to him. She Started walking back towards the diva locker room. I could tell she was stressed. But she was hiding it well. More crew came up to talk to her. I noticed she leaned down and picked up Murphy how was still standing next to her. I knew she only picked up the girls when someone was talking to her as a way to get out of the conversation. Finally she broke away from the crew member and started walking towards stef's office. Then I saw Alex Riley running up to her. He called out to her and reached over to stop her from walking by turning her around. She almost dropped Murphy and he didn't let go. I started to walk over to them.

"Stop Viper! We have a in ring promo for our match later. Lets go." Cena said grabbing my arm and dragging me towards gorilla.

"Stop! I have to go help Demi. Riley is bothering her." I told him shaking him off.

"Ok one: demi seems fine she just told riley to leave her alone and is walking with Murphy into the divas locker room and two I thought you said Saturday on the phone you weren't going to try and protect dem anymore? You guys where only going to be friends and roommates?" John said smirking.

'Shut Up man. Lets go." I told him with last look over at demi walking into the locker room.

"You didn't answer my question!" John yelled to me as he ran to catch up . I just rolled my eyes.

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER AT THE HOTEL DEMI'S POV:**

I stood outside my hotel door. I had my luggage. I knew Randy was in there. He had gotten a ride with Cena. While I rode over with jomo and Melina. I Was proud of my speech earlier and I guess early reports showed the audience loved it . I spent most of the night in either the Divas Locker room or my mom's office. After raw I said bye to my family. That was hard. Part of me wanted to go with them, but I knew I had to go on with my life. While talking with everyone backstage Alex Riley ran up and grabbed my arm to talk to me. One He creeped me out and two he almost caused me to drop Murphy. Thank god she gripped my waist with her legs and my shirt with her hands. Two Alex didn't even say sorry, he wanted me to know if I wanted a shoulder to cry on he was there or I needed someone to hold me at night he wouldn't mind being that person. I Polity told him I was fine and to leave me alone. I retold the girls in the locker room about Alex and ya he became person non grata among the divas. Maryse told me she would talk to miz about him. I smiled at that thought as I walked into the room. Randy was laying on the bed closet to the door watching football on TV. I wanted to cry. This felt normal and right.

"Hey Dem. I took this bed. I knew you like the bed closet to the window. Also I went and got a couple of cokes from the vending machine and I got some strawberries to. Oh I left some candles and bubble bath in the bathroom for you to take a bath." Randy told me.

I was stunned. He was being overly nice, when we where dating I had to beg him to get that stuff.

"ooookkkk…. I'm tired I think I might just take a shower and watch TV or read a book. Thanks though." I told him putting my stuff down by my bed and getting my pjs out.

"Not a problem demi." Randy said watching me walk into the bathroom. Once I got in there I jumped in the shower. I let the water hit my body. Once I was done I changed into my pjs. I was wearing a cami, and short sleeping shorts. I towel dried my hair and combed it. I was going to let it air dry. I brushed my teeth and walked into the main room. I noticed randy had changed into basketball shorts and tight white tank top. I walked over to my bed and sat down. I grabbed my iphone. I had a couple episodes of keeping up with the kardashins. I figured I watch them on my phone since randy was watching football.

"Demi what do you want to watch?" Randy asked looking over I me. I gave him a look. "I mean I can tell you are watching something on your phone you can totally watch tv here." He said passing over the remote.

"Are you serious? You love watching football." I asked him. As I found Jersey shore on TV. Randy hated it. I knew he wouldn't watch it and beg me to change the channel. Randy hates giving up control. When we dated most of out=r fights started because we could never decide what to watch.

"Ya Dem. I mean it's not like I cant find out what happens in a playoff game. I'll call Cena tomorrow and ask. We can … watch….this…it's fine." Randy said glancing at the tv and winced.

"Ok thanks." I said watching Jersey shore. Part of me wanted to take advantage of nice Randy. It's like he didn't want to upset me. But then I felt angry. Randy loved to push my buttons. Partly because I always stand up to him. I wrapped my arms around myself.

"DEm you ok? You cold? I'll turn up the heat." Randy said getting up and going over to the room thermostat. I'm sick of an overly friendly helpful Randy. I want my ass of Randy. I can deal with him. I took my white teddy that Murphy gave me of Friday and throw it at Randy head. Then I took my Pillow and throw that at him.

"God Randy stop being so nice! Be yourself! I'm fine!" I yelled at him when he turned around looking at me shocked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you being so frickin nice! Giving me the better bed, getting my favorite snacks, making sure I have my favorite things for a bath and giving up control of the remote! A year ago you would have told me to go away. it's a playoff game!" I yelled at him. "Please Randy treat me normally. How you have treated e. I need that." I told him in a small voice. I heard him sigh and walk over to the side my bed.

"Ok if that's what you want. I just don't want to make things more stressful for you so if that's what you want. " Randy said leaning down and putting me over his shoulder.

"Randy what are you doing?' I asked him. Trying not to admire the great view of his butt I had.

"You want normal here's normal. You get this bed and I get The tv." Randy said throwing me gently on his bed and then running over to my bed and laying down. He grabbed the remote and changed back to the game.

"Oh I don't think so buddy! You said I could have that bed and watch tv. You Can't go back on those two things." I told him getting up and going over to the bed. I reached over him and went to grab the remote.

"Nope Princess You said You wanted normal this is normal. " He repelled holding on to my waist so I couldn't move and held the remote over his head. "Give up Princess you cant win." He smirked at me .

"Wanna bet?" I asked while I reached down and tickled his sides. He dropped the remote on the floor. And before I knew what was happening, randy flipped me over so I was on the mattress and he was above me. He started tickling me and I couldn't help but laugh. I tried to get him to let me go but it wasn't working.

"Give up princess?" Randy asked laughing. I shook my head no. He continued to tickle me while I tried to stop him. Suddenly he stopped and looked at me. His hands where on my waist and mine where on his arms. He had this look of want and lust in his eyes. I knew he could see a similar look in my eyes. His eyes dropped to my lips. I knew he could feel my chest raising and falling.

"randy…." I whispered

"Demi…" He whispered back. I closed my eyes. I knew he was leaning closer to kiss me. I wanted it. It felt right for the moment. Just before His lips could touch mine. There was a heavy knock on the door. O jarred both of us out of our trance.

"Randy dropped his head to my shoulder And sighed loudly.

"If That's Cena I'm going to kill him." Randy said into my shoulder before he gently kissed it and got up to answer the knocking.

I giggled. "I want a shot in to" I told randy propping myself up on my elbows watching randy walk towards the door. He laughed as He opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Randy said to whoever was at the door.

"Ya Is this Demi's room?" A male voice I thought I'd never hear again ask. Oh crap this gonna be bad. I thought.

"Yes It is. Who are you?" Randy asked.

"I'm Scott." He said to randy

**AN: ****DUN DUN DUN! Wow! So an almost kiss and Scott! What is randy going to do? What about demi? What did you guys think of her speech? I rewrote this so many times. Please review and tell what you think or just read it trust me the next one is good!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok first off, the story idea and first two chapters belong to Livhardy. I asked if I could finish it and she said yes. So I reposted the first two chapters so again LivHardy wrote the First two chapters. I Will be writing from chapter three on. Let me no what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Anything owned by the wwe I don't own. Demi Is owned by Liv hardy. LivHardy also owns the first two chapters. SHE GAVE ME PERMISSON TO POST THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS AND FINSH THIS STORY . Any character besides the wWe ones and Demi I own.**

CHAPTER ELEVEN: DON'T LOOK AT HER!

**DEMI'S POV:**

Crap! I thought looking over at the door. Randy just answered it and Scott was there! Crap! I scrambled off the bed and grabbed my cell phone off the nightstand. I sent a text to Melina and John Cena-_get to our room now! Scott is at the door!. _After I sent it I ran over to randy who was standing in the doorway glaring at Scott.

"What Do You want with demi? You know are violting a restraining order!" Randy sneered at Scott. Randy had his Viper face on. I knew he was gonna lash out at Scott any minute.

AS I got over to Randy and Scott, Randy shot his arm and blocked my path. With the same arm he Moved me Behind him.

"What I want with Demi is none of your business. We need to discuss how we will handle the media. I'm kinda pissed at her for not letting me handle it after I told her to let me do that. As for the restraining order. I could care less. Now move Buddy." Scott said to randy. I tried to moved from out behind Randy but he wouldn't let me.

"Over my dead body. I'm not letting Demi anywhere near you! You are lucky I didn't know what happened earlier or you wouldn't be standing there…. HEY DON'T LOOK AT HER!" Randy yelled at Scott who was peering over Randy's shoulder looking at me. I felt a chill run down my back.

"Look She isn't gonna slept with you. She's just a little tease. That's why I got so pissed at her. Showing up to events wearing tight clothes, then telling me she wasn't ready to sleep with me. You have gotten pissed to! Now it's out for everyone to know and no way Am I being portrayed as a bad guy when she is just a tease!" Scott yelled at Randy pointing to me. I looked away trying to hide my face. Part of me wanted me to reach over a slap Scott but he scared me. I noticed Randy take a step forward and he had his hands in fists at his side.

Randy no! Please don't let him bait you." I said to randy as I wrapped one arm around his waist and put the other around his chest as a way to stop him.

"You Sick Son of a Bitch!" Randy yelled at Scott. I struggled to hold him back. I Noticed The door across the hall open and Justin and his Girlfriend Liv, who I haven't meet yet but heard about, came out. I then heard John Cena, JOMO, Ted, and Melina come running down the hallway. Justin bolted over to us and stepped between Scott and Randy, Jomo came over to Randy and stood in front of randy and tried to push him back in the room. Cena Stood in front of Scott and pushed him away from our door and against the wall opposite our room. Ted Went to help Jomo. Liv Slipped by the boys and Came over to me and tried to get me to let go of Randy so the guys could push him the room. Melina Went over and tried to get in Scotts face but Justin and Cena wouldn't let her.

"Oh Come on Dem, All theses guys really? How many of them are you screwing? You would screw these guys but not me! Give me a break. And boys I just need to talk to Her about how to PROPERLY handle the press." Scott said.

"MOVE! I gonna kick his ass right here!" Randy screamed and almost broke free from Ted and jomo.

"You jerk! You hurt by best friend and violate a restraining order! You ever ever come near her again I'll make sure it's the last thing you do!" Melina screamed at scott trying to get past Cena.

"Dem. I called the front desk and police. They know scott is here and violting the restraining order. The hotel will turn over the security tapes to the police. Our legal is on there way to our floor now and the police should be here in two minutes. Dem You need to let go of Randy so we can back him up into the room." JOMO said to me. I Was In shock. Hanging onto randy made me feel safe. But I knew I had to. I dropped my arms and stepped to the side.

"Liv babe. Take Demi into the bathroom and stay with her." Justin said to us.

Liv Put her arm around me and started to guide into the bathroom. "No I have hidden from him to long." I told her.

"Ok lets go sit on the bed. That way you can still hear everything and he wont see you." She said guiding to the bed we sat down.

"You Buddy are so lucky none of us can touch you! Man You hurt one of ours and we should kick you your ass but you aren't worth my time. If I hear You so much a breath a word against Dem again I will Not hesitate to let the boys let Randy go and help kick your ass." I heard Cena Sneer at Scott. John Never gets like that.

Melina tried to reach around Cena and slap Scott but Justin grabbed her and brought her into the room. He sat her down on the bed. Next to me. She flicked him off and went to get up. Justin sat her down again.

"Stay with Demi The police are down the hallway and we have to get randy in the room." Justin Told Melina. She glanced over at me and Liv and hugged me. Liv was rubbing my back. I sat and watched Ted, JOMO, Stephen(Sheamus) , when He got here I don't know back randy all the way into the room and against the far wall.

"Let me Go! I'm Gonna kill the SOB! He hurt my Demi!" Randy yelled at them trying to fight them off. I saw John still had Scott against the wall but wasn't touching him. Justin went outside to help john. I saw two of the wwe lawyers come into the room. One went over and talked to Randy one was talking to the police who just came along with personal from the hotel. One of the lawyers showed the police the restraining order and proof that scott knew about it. I smiled when he was arrested. And pissed about it. Part of me wanted to take pictures of scott being arrested but knew it wasn't right. I notice the police taking statements from everyone and Randy had calmed down and was talking to the lawyer and police. He looked over at me, and motioned for me to come over. I bolted from the girls and ran to Randy. I hugged him and slipped and arm around his waist. He put one arm around mine. I was immediately calmed down. We gave our statements.

**TWO HOURS LATER DEMI'S POV:**

The police have left, so have the lawyers. The Hotel moved me and randy to another room for safety reasons. Everyone helped us move to another room. Now they where all just hanging out for bit teasing Randy because our new room had only one bed. I sat on the bed with the girls.

"Demi Are you sure your ok?" Liv asked me. She was so sweet and kind. I just wish we met in better circamance.

I simply nodded my head. I was tired. "Yaw I am. I'm just glad its over for awhile."

"Ya. He wont be able to touch you. Because of his stunt he is in jail for six months, plus the restraining order is now permeate thing babe." Melina told me hugging me.

"Hey babe it's like three am we are going back to bed. Dem The lawyers called Vince." JOMo said to us. I groaned great even more stress for my family. JOMO laughed. "Vice Is pissed he said call him tomorrow when you wake up. Also Instead of waking up in four hours to drive to the next show, Vince is sending the corporate jet to send all of us. So we don't have to leave here till 11:30 am at the latest. The airport is ten minutes away, and it will only be like a 2 hour flight so see you tomorrow." JoMO said leaning down and hugging me.

Everyone else hugged me and said bye and they will see me tomorrow. Once Cena left, who winked at Randy before he left, Randy shut the door and came over And Sat down next to me.

"Come one Dem, lets get to bed. We both are tired." randy said to me. I nodded my head and got up so he could turn down the sheets.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Will you be ok?" Randy asked me. I Nodded getting into bed. I reached over and grabbed my white teddy and scouted down under the blankets.

"Ya me and teddy will be fine. We'll watch Jersey shore while you use the bathroom." I told him getting settled in bed and turning the TV on. Randy shook his head and walked into the bathroom.

**RANDY'S POV:**

I stared into the mirror. I couldn't believe where this night had gone. At first I was trying to make Dem's life easier. I got all the things I knew she wanted while in a hotel. I even gave up the playoff game for her. But Leave it to my Demi o tell me to knock it off and treat her how I have been. Giving her a hard time and starting fights with her. She wanted that and as much as I thought it was wrong, I have always given her what she wanted. But When I looked over at her laying on the bed, I had and urge to touch her so I did. I did something I have always done with her I picked her up and tossed her on my bed so I could get the remote. Then we had a tickle fest. I loved seeing her laugh and smile. I loved Knowing I was making her happy. Then something changed. I looked at her and had this urge to kiss her and I saw the same want in her eyes. We would of but then _he _came to the door.

When he told me who he was I wanted nothing more then to kill him. No way In Hell was he talking to her. I then heard her coming up behind me. I knew she would, I held her behind me. Then he opened his mouth and called her a tease! Man is he lucky that Justin heard us yelling and stepped in. He's also lucky Demi wrapped her arms around me. When I felt her. I calmed down a little. Making sure she was ok was all that matters. Then everyone showed up and helped us. By helping I mean make sure I didn't get kill him. Morrison and Ted where having trouble holding me back until Stephen stuck his head out of his room, He saw what was happening and came over to help. Once the lawyer told me that Scott couldn't touch her again he was going to jail I stopped fighting. I told the police and lawyers what happened. At one point I looked over at Demi and I knew She needed me to hold her. I opened my arms to her and she came over. It felt so good to hold her. Of course we got moved to a new room. The police wanted that so if for some reason scott got out he couldn't come back. Our new room had one bed which led to jokes from all the guys. I just shook it off. That was nice of Vince thought to fly us out instead of making us drive. I thought about all of this as I finished in the bathroom and came back out into the room.

Demi was still up. She was laying on her side clutching the teddy bear, not really watching tv. I turned off the room lights and made my way over to the bed. I got in and laid on my side so I was facing her.

"Randy? Do you think we could….uh…cuddle until I fall asleep? I mean I'm stressed and that always helps me sleep. I just need to feel safe tonight." She said In a small voice looking down.

"Oh Dem come here. I'd do anything for you don't you know that?" I told her pulling her into my arms . I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her as close to me as I could.. He intertwined our legs. As I did this I turned off the Tv. I Heard her start to cry.

"Shhh Princess don't cry. It's over he's not coming back." I whispered into her ear over and over as I pulled her closer to me.

"I know He still scares me. I don't know why." She whispered as she stopped crying. She also looked up at me.

"Because he hurt you Demi. No man should that to you. I did it to you and I regret everyday." I told her looking into her eyes.

"You do?" She asked looking at me

"Yes Dem! All this time I have wondered about you. I think about you all the time." I Told her cupping the side of her face.

**DEMI'S POV:**

"oH Randy. I think about you to." I told him as I reached up and cupped the side of his face.

He didn't say anything. He just looked at me and lowered his head. I closed my eyes and then a second later I felt his lips on mine. It started off as a sweet kiss but soon it picked up. He moved his hand from my face to the back of my head and pushed me further into him. He also tightened his hold on my waist as he rolled over so I was laying flat on the mattress and Randy was above me. I snaked my arms around his neck as he slipped his tongue in my mouth. I moaned. I felt him smirk against my lips. He moved from my lips to my neck, trailing kisses up and my neck, I moaned again. I Loved being kissed on my neck, I also arched my neck to give him better access.

"MMM Randy…" I whispered as I slipped my hands under his shirt and ran my hands up and down his back and abs. As he continued to kiss my neck he slipped his hands under my cami and rubbed my stomach and sides. One of his hands cupped my breast and kneaded it as he kissed down my neck to kiss my chest.

I gasped as he did this. I felt so good and wonderful. Randy is the only guy I have been with like this. H made me feel wonderful. I moaned again as randy kissed back up to my mouth and kissed me on the mouth again. I slipped one hand into his boxers.

"Don't stop Randy…" I told him mumbled against his mouth as he stopped kneading my breast He began to pull away from my mouth and me. I pulled my hand put of his boxers and wrapped both arms around his neck pull him back.

"Dem…oh..god.. I don't want to stop but we have to." Randy said to me sitting up bit. He was laying on top of me, but using his arms to hold him up.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because Dem, You just went through something traumatic. Dem You may think you are over it but you aren't I want this believe me I do, But when I have You, I want you because you are ready not because you are trying to get over something." Randy said. Cupping the side of face and giving me a final quick kiss. He laid down next to me on his back and pulled me over to him so my head was on his shoulder, our legs where intertwined and my arm was across his waist. He wrapped one arm my waist and put the other on top of mine that was on his waist.

"whatever Randy. When You have me? Please you lost that chance." I told him joking around.

"Please princess. I know I can have you whenever I want." He replied

'You wish Pretty boy." I said back.

"no you wish princess." He said to me. "Come on lets go to sleep. don't worry I'm right here." Randy said leaning down and kissing the top of my head. Then closing his eyes.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" I said. As I leaned up and Gave him a kiss on the cheek and laid my head back o his shoulder. I always have to have to last word.

"Oh dem." Randy said laughing. That's How I feel asleep, Listening to Randy laugh with a smile on my face.

**THE NEXT DAY ON THE PLANE DEMI'S POV:**

When I woke up around 11:15. I was sad Randy wasn't next to me. I sat up and saw he was packing his bag and mine. He saw I was up, said good morning and told me to pick and outfit out for the plane and to wear to the house show. I glared at him. I wanted to wake up in his arms, but no mister we have to be on time wouldn't let me . I got up and went over to my bag and got out a pair of old pair of boot cut jeans, a tight brown tank top, my brown uggs and an old baggy sweat shirt. I also grabbed a baseball cap and sunglasses. After I changed and finished packing we met everyone and went to the corpute jet. I personally love riding in the jet. I don't get to as much but it is really cool. There are overly comfortable plane seats along with three couches and some tables between them. Also it has a couple TVs and a full kitchen.

That's where we are now, on the plane. We have been for at least and hour and still had a hour to go.

I just finished talking to my family on phone. That was fun. NOT! Dad and grandpa spent most of the time cursing Scott and praising Randy and the guys. As I finished up my conversation with them , I sat down on one of the couches and looked around the plane. Stephen and Ted where playing call of duty, Cena,JOMO, and Justin where watching a football game, Melina and Liv were eating some fruit at one of the tables.. I looked around for Randy and I noticed he was seating on the other end of the couch I was seating on. I was seating so my back was on the arm of the chair and my legs where stretched out. I stretched my legs all the way out so my feet where in Randys lap. He raised his eye brows at me. I smiled back at him.

"Ok Grandpa I love you to. I'll see you next week." I said As I hung up the phone.

"How'd the phone call go?" Randy asked, resting his hands on top of my legs.

"Good. I mean besides the hour long how we gonna him kill part. It went fine. We went over my storyline and talked about when we will see each other again." I told him.

Randy Laughed. "You know they love you right? That they would do anything for you." Randy said to me.

"I know. I love my family so much. I just wish they wouldn't treat me like I'll break at any second. I'm not a delicate little flower. Oh by the way Grandpa wanted to give all you guys bonuses for last night, but mom talked him out of it." I laughed. Randy did to.

Demi You aren't a delicate little flower! I have the scar from you throwing a shoe at me and hitting my arm! Now Randy quit flirting and get over here you have to see this game!" Cena yelled over to us.

Randy shook his head and got up. "I'll be right back."

I sat up and wondered over the girls how where sitting in the chairs. They chairs where placed so two were on each side of the table. I sat down next to Melina. Liv was across from us.

"Hey girls. What are we talking about?" I asked sitting down and popping a strawberry in my mouth.

"How Justin and Liv here met. It is a totally sweet story! You have to here it." Melina said to me.

I turned to Liv. "How did you guys meet? Now I have to know and by the way totally nice to meet you sorry It had to under those circumstances last night." I said to her.

"It's totally fine! I don't mind. Now has for how I meet Justy, about three months ago I was waiting for my friend outside the movie theater. I got hungry and decided to go get some popcorn while I waited for her. So after I get my popcorn I walk back to where we said we will meet and Justin is standing there. He was waiting for his friend to. Only he didn't see me because he was on his cell phone so when he turned around he knocked me down and my popcorn went flying. He went to help me up but slipped on the popcorn bag and fell down next to me. We both laughed and finally got up. We talked for a bit then realized our friends weren't showing up and we were both seeing the same movie so we decided to sit together and the rest is history." Liv told us smiling.

"AW! That's so sweet! What movie was it?" I asked. I saw Melina start to giggle.

Liv giggled and said," Tangled, the new Disney movie. Turns out Justin's friend was his 6 year old niece and he volunteered to take her cause he wanted to see it!"

I Laughed. "I told it was sweet. I wish Jomo could be like that.!" Melina said I then laughed at her.

"Mel you have John wrapped around your finger! He would anything for you. I wish I had someone like your guys in my life." I said

"Demi I haven't known you very long but from what I've seen you do." Liv said I gave her a looked and saw Melina nod her head in agreement. "Demi you have Randy, before you say anything, the way you to act together you may fight a lot but there is nothing that man wouldn't do for you." Live said.

"You two may think you hide it but everyone sees the looks you give each other. Like right now Randy is looking at you from the corner of his eyes and you have glanced over at him at least five times." Melina said to me.

"whatever guys! You two are crazy we are just friends if that, anyway lets watch jersey shore." I said to them. Turing on the tv behind Liv and putting on Jersey shore.

The girls laughed, Liv turned around to watch. "Whatev Dem." Melina said.

I looked around the plane. I was happy I was surrounded by great friends enjoying some down time. For the first time in a long time I felt truly at peace. I looked over at Randy and saw him looking at me. WE smiled at each other. This is perfect I thought.

**AN:**** Well? Did you guys like it? Don't worry there s plenty of more drama coming up. Demi finds out randy scared the boys away from her and then she sees him with a girl. Should it be another diva or an co? Also do you guys know who I based Liv Off of? **


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok first off, the story idea and first two chapters belong to Livhardy. I asked if I could finish it and she said yes. So I reposted the first two chapters so again LivHardy wrote the First two chapters. I Will be writing from chapter three on. Let me no what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Anything owned by the wwe I don't own. Demi Is owned by Liv hardy. LivHardy also owns the first two chapters. SHE GAVE ME PERMISSON TO POST THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS AND FINSH THIS STORY . Any character besides the wwe ones and Demi I own.**

CHAPTER TWELVE: HOW COULD HE?

**DEMI'S POV:**

"Demi are you ready for an ass kicking?" Melina asked me as I walked up to gorilla. Mel and I where the second to last match on Raw tonight. Its been just under a week since Scott showed up. Since then Randy And I still room together. All of the rooms have had two beds so we havent had a chance to share a bed since that night. But we have been getting along great hardly any fights. It's like back before we dated and where just friends. I missed him onmy days off when I went home. We texted during those days. It was nice. I like us being friends, but I miss our fights. Melina called my name to jarr me from my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh No I'm not ready for an ass kicking but I;m ready to hand one out." I told her teasing.

"Oh You wish babe, But hey are you ready for our girls night? I figured we hang out in your room for bit then go down to the bar in the hotel and hang out there. You know the boys are doing biys night to welcome Cena back." Mel repieled.

I Laughed, "Ya because you know being gone from the ring for two weeks but still doing promos is being gone for good. But ya that sounds cool. Oh I talked to Liv and she said she coming. I think she's glad to have a girly night oh and Liz is here so she is coming to."

Melina nodded her head,"Kay sounds cool, I told the girls to be ready when we get back, see you out there!" Mel said as she went out to the ring. I went to the curtain waiting for my music.

**ON AIR PROMO NO ONE'S POV:**

The Fans were on there feet for Demi when her music hit. She came to the top of the ramp and did her signature booty shake before running down to the ring. "Making her way to the ring from greenvillage Connecticut-DEMI MARIE!" Justin Roberts said into his mic to introduce Demi as she slide into the ring and jump on top of the trunbuckle and waved to the fans. Josh matthews and cole talked about Demi being in the press and how she handled herself well. Demi and Melina met in the center of the ring taunting each other when the bell rang, Melina reached over and slapped demi, how put Melina into a headlock. Melina then counter it and pushed Demi into the ropes,Demi used the ropes to bounce off of and cloth lined melina. While she was down, Demi jumped on top of her and punched her three times, Melina pushed her off and set Demi up for a ddt and nailed. Melina went for a pin and demi kicked out the two count. Demi went for a neck breaker and the pin, melina kicked out at two. Both got up and Melina went for a cloth line Demi counter with a matrix moved which let her set Melina up for a DML, which she landed and got the win.

**DEMI'S POV:**

As soon as the bell rang I whispered to Mel and asked if she was ok. She Nodded yes. I got up and went toe the ref, He raised my hand in victory and the crowd went nuts. I waved for a min then rolled out of the ring and slapped hands with the fans as I walked backstage.

When I got there I saw Randy stretching for his tag match with king against Alex Riley and the miz.

"Hey Princess good match out there. You girls ok?" Randy asked when he saw me.

"Yup we are, and thank you ." I said back to him.

"So You guys still that girly thing tonight?" Randy asked as He got ready to go out. Miz and Riley had just gone throw the curtain.

"ya we are. You guys are doing boys night in Cenas room." I told him

"yup we are. Are yo coming back with me or Melina?" Randy asked as the stage hand started to que him.

"Melina. Heading back as soon as I grab my stuff." I told him.

"Kay see you later." Randy said going through the curtian.

"Good luck snake boy!" I yelled to him. And I'll admit I stayed there admiring the great view of his butt as he walked out. When I couldn't see him anymore I turned and walked back to the Divas locker room to get ready for tonight.

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER AT THE HOTEL DEMI'S POV:**

After Raw we all headed back to the hotel. Randy and I rode together. When we got back here he showered first and then headed down to John's room for his welcome back party. Whatever the guys just wanted to drink beer and watch sports. Maybe porn. I rolled my eyes at that thought. I looked around my room. Melina,Liv,Eve, Both Bellas , Gail and Liz where here. Liz had flown out this moring to celebrate John's return. It was funny to watch John explain to Liz that they couldn't do anything tonight because the boys where hanging out. She got it. She just told him no sex while she was visiting then went to Victoria's secret to shop. I love that girl. Right now we where watching A walk to remember. We had already watched the notebook and Bride wars. We had also had about two pizzas, three bag of chips and a bunch of soda. I noticed everyone looking at me.

"What girls?" I asked.

Melina shook her head. "Babe we have been talking to you for five minutes. What are you thinking about _RANDY?"_ Melina said giggling. Everyone else started to smirk or laugh. I rolled my eyes. No way Was I letting them know The truth.

"NO! I was thinking…about…my…..match tonight. Just going over it in my head. You see when randy and I get back we always go over our matches. So I was just doing that." I said.

"So you where thinking about randy?" Melina smirked.

"NO!.. YES!.. Ok I was! Whats the big deal? I mean we are finally friends again!…sort of. And sometimes there is this tension between us. I mean ok we did kiss my first day back, and the night scott showed up, we almost kissed and then we made out almost had sex, until he said no, because he wanted me fully healed whatever that means. Now he acts like nothing happened!" I blurted out. SO much for not telling the truth. But it did feel good to let this all out.

The girls simply stared at me. Ok maybe blurting this out was bad.

"WOW! Demi, if we had any idea, I mean you know you can talk to us?" Liz said coming to sit next to me on the bed and putting her artm around me."

"Ya Dem, we are best friends, You could have told me all of this." Mel said sitting down on my other side.

"Demi this last week, I got to know you and you are an amazing girl, kow you can talk to me about anything. " Liv said reaching over and placing a narm on my leg.

"Demi, we divas are like a family, we can tell each other anything." Gail said, while eve and the Bellas nodde there heads.

I smiled," I know girls I know I just didn't know what was going through my head. With this. I wrote Randy off, I mean last time he was an ass, now he has changed I don't know what to do. If He still cares for me like I care for him. I don't know.!" I said to them. They all looked like I was crazy.

"Hun anyone who sees you two, knows you to love each other. Randy is always watching you. Like last night Justin said they where in the locker room and you walked by the door and Randy just watched you walk by. And I noticed that night with scott. The whole time Randy watched you. You can't stand to be away from each other." Liv said.

I Looked at her and smiled. It made me happy, to know that people noticed these things. I wanted to be with Randy, but my past…our past was scaring me. I couldn't take having a broken heart because of him.

"Demi, Randy does care about you! When You left last year, He would alwaya ask John if he knew what you were doing. Cause Randy knew you update twitter and face book like every five mintues. John finelly got sick of it and told Him to get his own Twitter. So Randy did. Demi You didn't see randy the first two days of him getting his own twitter, he would check yours and when he saw you where with a guy. He would message the guy and tell him he better not hurt you or they guy should stay away from you if the guy valued his life….oh shit John's gonna kill me!" Liz said realizing she said something she shouldn't have.

I Starred at her and then noticed everyone else was to. "Of all the stupid things Randy could have done! Who does he think he is? He is allowed to see who ever but I'm not. Some of those guys I did like and could have had something with, but no because snake boy thinks I;m only his he can scare guys away! I'm surprised I'm allowed to talk to half the locker room! God he is worse then my dad, uncle and grandfather!" I yelled as I got of the bed and started pacing. I noticed Liv looking everywhere but at me. I stopped pacing.

"Liv, what up?" I asked her.

"Ok don't flip out, but the night of your Return, after the match Randy told Justin and Wade to stay away from unless it was in the storyline. And after the attack in the ring Randy yelled at Justin for scaring you and told him if he ever did it again he could kiss his career goodbye. Justin Knew it was coming from a place of love, but please don't flip out." Liv pleaded with me.

"Demi, I only know because I over heard John and Randy talking. John Told him to back off. Then when John Found Out I knew He told me not to tell you." Liz said to me.

"Hun I had no idea! None of us divas did! If we did believe me we would have told you." Melina said to me. The others nodded.

I sighed and walked over to the end table where all our cells where. I picked up Liz's and texted john and asked where the guys where.

About 30 seconds later he texted back-_In the hotel bar baby. Wade's going to smack down so it's a welcome back'goodbye party some off the guys from smack down are here. Why? You miss me and wanna show what you got at victoria's secret? ;)" _

I Rolled my eyes the perve. I Put the phone down, grabbed my hotel room card, throw flip flops on my feet and walked out of the room to go kill randy. I heard the girl scrabbling to find out where I was going.

"Demi get back here!" "Dem Your mom will kill you if you hurt him!" " Crap I'm calling Joihn to warn him." I heard being yelled down the hall to me.

"Killing him will be worth it!" I yelled back as I got in the elevator and headed down to the bar, thinking of the most painful way Randy could die.

**AT THE BAR JOHN CENA'S POV:**

I was leaning against the bar talking to most of the guys. I noticed Randy was sitting away from most of us. He was talking to Cody and Layla. Some of the Smackdown Guys came to town early for the super show tomorrow night. Plus Wade, was moving to Smackdown with Slater and Justin in a few weeks so we were also celebrating me coming back along with them moving. I felt my Phone ringing in my pocket and noticed it was Liz. I smirked I knew she wouldn't stick to the no sex thing.

"Hey Babe, Miss me already? I bet you wanna show me what you bought today, why don't we go meet in the room in like a half hour? Cause I…" I said but she cut me off.

"Demi's On her way there! I let it slip about Randy scaring away her boyfriends then Liv told her about Him telling Justin to stay away from her! John she is gonna kill him!" Liz yelled into the phone. It sounded like she was running and I heard the other girls running with her.

"Liz! Man! I told you not to say anything!" I said back to her.

"John if you ever want to see me model Lingerie again you will not yell at me! You will also stop Demi from doing something stupid.!" Liz said back. I noticed Demi coming into the bar scanning for Randy. She found him. Damn it! He would be talking to that Nxt rookie Kaitlyn. And she would be flirting with him.

"Get Here now!" I said into the phone and hung up.

"Morrison grab her!" I yelled to Morrison who was closer to Demi.

**AT THE BAR RANDY'S POV:**

I wanted to roll my eyes at kaitlyn. I have nothing against any of the nxt rookies. They all are good. Most of the Diva ones were good. AJ Lee and Naomi were the best. Kaitlyn on the other hand, annoyed me. She had potential she just hadn't even wrestled before she got on nxt. And from what I heard now she thinks was the best because she won and had a good storyline. Whatever she was annoying me. I was Catching up with Cody and Layla when she sauntered up to me and put her arms around my neck. Cody and Layla rolled their eyes and tried not to laugh. I saw John answer his phone out of the corner of my eye.

"I don't believe we have met. I'm Kaitlyn NXT winner." She said to me.

"That's nice." I said taking her arms off my neck

"See I think we should chat soon. I mean we are both on top in this business we could have some fun." She said rubbing her hands up my chest. I rolled my eyes. Before I could say anything I heard John yell grab her. And saw a pissed off Demi walk in and lock eyes with me.

"Man she looks crazy. Why does she even work here?" Kaitlyn said. I Looked at kaitlyn like she was crazy. If she only knew Demi she would walk away right now.

**AT THE BAR DEMI'S POV:**

I looked around the bar as I walked in. I saw Randy talking to Kaitlyn From NXT. This pissed me off even more. SO He could Talk to other girls but I couldn't? He is such an ass. He can do what ever he wants but I have to listen to him! And where does he get off telling people to stay away from me. I started to talk over to him.

"Demi! Stop! don't hurt him. Go cool off and then you can talk to him. You dint wanna do this here." Jomo said to me coming and stopping in front of me.

"John I'm not going to cool off! I need to talk to him! Now Move!" I said to Jomo. I tried side stepping him. He moved with me so I quickly made it around him and half ran half walked to Randy. Cody and Layla Back up when they saw me.

"Ramdy we need to talk now!" I said through gritted teeth as I walked over to him.

"Excuse me sweetie, But we are talking, why dint you and talk to the other jobbers over there." Kaitlyn said to me with a fake smile on her face. Randy looked at her like she was crazy and I heard the girls coming up behind me.

"Look _sweetie,_ I don't care who you think you are but I need to talk Randy now So I suggest you walk away now." I told her back.

"Hun, I don't think you know who I am , I mean I know You just debuted like two weeks ago and already brought a lot of bad press on the wwe. But Because Vince doesn't wanna look bad by firing you , But I'm Kaitlyn, NXT winner, and I'm Talking to Randy so You need to wait." Kaitlyn said to me. I heard every gasp behind me and a few of the guys talk a step forward. I also heard mutters of Kaitlyns dead.

As much as I wanted to kill Randy, putting Kaitlyn in her place was more important. And Trust me I hated using my family's name

"Hunny, you don't know who I am. See I redebuted two weeks ago. I'm Demi Marie Levesque. You know triple H's daughter, Stephine Machon's step daughter and Vince's grandaughter? You know Vince right? The one who signs your pay check? Kaitlyn You may have won NXT, but I'm wrestling royalty. Now I suggest if you don't want half the locker room knowing that the only reason you got choosen for Nxt was because you sleep with an FCW trainer and he felt sorry for you, you will walk away right now. And Believe me if you don't, I will make sure you loose every match and only wrestle dark matches. Kay sweetie?" I said to her.

Kaitlyn Gave me a final dirty look and walked away. I turned to Randy.

"How dare you? How dare you tell every single guy they cant date me! News flash, I do Not belong to you. You have now right to say who I can and can not date or sleep with. Then turn around and flirt with skank at the bar. Randy stop trying to control my life! You lost that right when you slept with my ex best friend, then made screwed me over! God Randy just when I think we could be friends again I find out what a tru ass you really are!" I yelled at him. Getting in his face

He looked at me. "You done with your little tantrum princess? I told you belong to me and no man had the right to be near you. You need to realize I was just protecting you." Randy said taking a step into my face. I glared at him. I picked up the drink on the bar and dumped it over his head and slapped him in the face.

"God you are an ass!" I yelled and walked away from him. I saw everyone staring at us.

"Demi! Get back here!" Randy said grabbing my arm and turning me around.

"Get the hell off me ass!" I said wrenching my arm from him. He looked at me and then throw me over his shoulder.

"we are not doing this here! Just because you have no concept of self respect, doesn't mean I wanna do this in front of everyone!" Randy said to me as we walked out. I noticed him taking a fifty dollar bill out of his pocket and hand it to Jomo on our way out.

"RANDELL KEITH ORTON PUT ME DOWN! " I yelled at him as I pounded on his back with my fists. He ignored me. I continued to yell and hit while he ignored me as we went in the elevator and walked down the hall into our room. Once we got in our oom he dumped me on one of the beds and stood above me.

"Done yet princess?" He asked.

I got up of the bed and stood in front of him.

"God Snake boy you are an ass! You scare away any good guy! Why? Because you are jealous that someone might love me and I might love them back? Or is it the thought they might make love to me better then you did." I yelled in his face. Low blow I know, but he pissed me off. He narrowed his at me.

"Ok Princess, You think that. Just know none of those guys are good enough for you. They would have hurt you! And no one could make love to you better then me." He said back. " I was your first and best. You told me"

"God Randy! They would hurt me! News flash Scott did! Where were your for that? " I yelled back at him. Where was he to protect me from scott? The one he needed to protect me from he didn't.

"I didn't know about him! Believe If I did, He would be died right now!" Randy yelled back at me.

"Dead like our baby he killed when he beat me?" I yelled back at Randy. Shit! That wasn't supposed to come out.

**AN:** **Ok guys what did you think? Demi was pregnant and scott killed the baby? don't worry it will make sense. Also I don't hate Kaitlyn from NXT, but she just seems kinda mean to me and I just needed a girl to piss Demi off.**

**I'm so sorry this was way late. I got behind in my school work. I promise a update about three times a week from now on. Please don't hate me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok first off, the story idea and first two chapters belong to Livhardy. I asked if I could finish it and she said yes. So I reposted the first two chapters so again LivHardy wrote the First two chapters. I Will be writing from chapter three on. Let me no what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Anything owned by the wwe I don't own. Demi Is owned by Liv hardy. LivHardy also owns the first two chapters. SHE GAVE ME PERMISSON TO POST THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS AND FINSH THIS STORY . Any character besides the wwe ones and Demi I own.**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE PAST COMES OUT.

**DEMI'S POV:**

Omg! My biggest secret came out. All I wanted to do was take it back. I watched Randy's face go from anger, to shock. Before he or I could say anything our door busted open and Cena, Jomo, Justin ,Melina, Liz and Liv came running in. They stopped when they saw us.

"You Guys ok? Randy? Dem?" Cena said In a calm voice. I think he could tell something happened.

"leave everyone! I need to talk Dem." randy said not taking his off me.

"Are You sure? Dem?" Liz asked Taking a step closer to us.

"I'm sure everyone go!" Randy said taking his eyes off me to look at Cena. I think Cena got the hint and I heard him herding everyone out.

" Demi, What do you mean by kill our baby?" Randy said looking at me.

I couldn't look at him. I looked down.

"Dem, Look at me." Randy said taking a step closer and using his pointer to finger left my chin up so I was looking at me. "Demi what happened what are you hiding?" He whispered.

I felt tears come to my eyes. I couldn't tell him. I was pregnant with his baby. And I lost it.

" Do you remember that night you and John came out for that make a wish slash campaign stop?" I asked him. He Nodded, but I could tell he was thinking about that night. So was I.

_**FLASHBACK: Five months earlier demi's pov:**_

_God I hated my Family. Not really, but my grandma would ask me to be in charge of the make wish campaign stop. We where at Connecticut Children's Hospital. Grandma was doing a meet and greet with the hospital staff, while John and randy meet with the kids. I was in charge of John and randy making sure their appearance went smoothly. I was walking to the rec room where they where with the kids when I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it and saw it was scott. We were just starting to date. But Man was he annoying me. Ever sense I told him Randy was hear he was calling every five minutes. _

"_Hey Scott. Can I call you back? I'm about to go into the make a wish thing." I said into my phone. _

"_God Demi Marie. DON'T say my name! The press may hear you and figure out it me and then we all look bad ok? And another thing answer your phone more proffenisanl. Saying hey makes it sound so casual." He said to me. I rolled my eyes. _

"_Sorry I'll remember next time. But I need to call you back." I said to him walking into the room. Cena saw me and waved. I waved back. Randy looked at me and smirked. If There wasn't kids and press I'd give him the finger. _

"_Listen I can't meet you tonight something came up with uncle dick's campaign. Major crisis we will meet tomorrow ok? This will give you time to catch up with that meat head friend of yours." Scott said. _

"_Ok. I guess that's ok and his name is john." I told Scott. _

"_Whatever babe. Talk to you tomorrow bye." He said hanging up. _

_I put my phone away and walked over to John and Randy. I went over what they where doing. Randy thankfully kept his mouth shut and only made a few comments about my suit. And I only stepped on his foot twice with my sitalltio heel. The event went smoothly. After the event John asked me if I wanted to go grab a drink with him and something to eat at the hotel resturent. I said sure and we drove over there. _

_Randy Unforunatly joined us. But after several shots and beers Randy and I where Bffs again. John Left to go to his room and I offered,to get randy back to his room. We stubbled up to his arm and threw the door open. _

"_Randall, Just because I'm drunk I can stand your arrogant ass! I may even forget I hate you and tell you I think you look cute now." I said giggling to randy as I sat down on his bed. _

"_Demi, Just because I'm drunk I'm gonna kiss you and tell you I have missed your sexy ass. And I think you look hot now." Randy said sitting down next to me and leaning over to me. _

"_I'm going to let you." I said to him leaning into him. We kissed but it quickly turned into more. I don't remember having sex with him. But In the morning I woke up naked in his arms. I woke him up by shoving him calling him an ass. He said I wanted just as much as him. I laughed and told him no one could find out and if they did I would kill him. He never said A word. _

**PRESENT DAY DEMI'S POV:**

" I got you pregent? Why didn't you tell me?" Randy asked. He Didn't sound mad he just sounded surprised. I think he was trying to process what happened.

"I didn't know untill I got the hospital the night of the accident. I had stomach craps. Then I started bleeding. The Docters quickly found out I was pregent but figured the accident caused me to lose the baby. It was only about a month old." I told him with tears in my eyes. I tried to take a step back, but randy was holding my face in his hands and wouldn't let me.

"Did _he _know you where pregent? Is that why he beat you?" Randy said in his Viper voice.

"No! Like I said I didn't even know I was pregent! That whole day and night….god Randy…. Scott and I had just started dating but you know we kept it a secret. I guess one of his friends saw me leave your room. That friend waited untill the debate to tell him. That's what our fight was about. The fact I slept with you and not him! Randy it was so horrible! He wanted nothing more then to hurt me1 When we got hit by that other car, I was glad. When the docter told me I miscarried. I was devested. Even though, we weren't talking, I knew we would have figured something out. Please Please know I wouldn't have gotten rid of the baby on purpose." I told him crying.

"Oh Demi…." Randy said Pulling me to him and just holding me. I sobbed into his chest. Somehow we ended up sitting on the bed and Randy just rocked me and telling me it was ok.

"Dem, You have to stop keeping theses things to your self. The people in your life care about you and love you. We could have helped you through it." Randy said Lifting my head up.

"I did tell people. Heather, my theropist knew. During a famliy session last week, I told my mom and dad. I Just… I don't know.. . I guess I didn't my friends more worried about me then they are now. I know they all love me, but I notice how everyone is so cautius with me. Even in the ring Mel was careful not to be to rough. God Cena won't even come up behind and tickle my side. That night you were being so nice. I was great but I just want to be treated normally. Yes All this bad stuff has happened, But how can I overcome with it if no one treats me normally?" I said looking at Randy.

"Far enough Princess. I guess we don't want to make it any harder then it has been. But Princess when you are ready you need to talk to the girls. You just didn't loose a baby, I did to. I need to process that to. And don't worry I know you would have never gotten rid of the baby if you had known." Randy said looking into my eyes.

I Nodded my head. "I know I will tell them soon. It was nice talking to my mom about it. You can tell who ever." I said to him.

"Honselty we need to talk. As Much as I want to be with you. And right now I want to kiss you and lay you down on this bed and make love to you. We can't. You need time to heal. I want you Dem, But Not broken. I want you whole." Randy said to me.

"That was the sweetest thing he could have said. I know he wanted me. I wanted him, But I was scared. He brooke my heart twice. Plus I was still healing from the whole scott thing.

"Ok can at least try to be friends?" I asked

"Of course Dem." He said hugging me again. After a few mintuies he pulled away.

"Randy I;'m tired lets talk about this in the morning please?" I asked

"ya dem, Lets do this when we both have clearer heads." He said getting up and getting ready for bed. I followed suit. Soon he was just in his boxers and I was in a baggy tshirt and cami to sleep in.

"Can we cuddle as friends?" I asked Randy as I got into bed

"Of course Princess." Randy said turning off the room light and climbing into bed with me. As Soon as he layed down I curled up against his side, with my head on his shoulder. He wraped his arms around me, kissed the top of my head and that is how we fell asleep.

**RANDY'S POV: **

I laid there looking at demi sleeping. All I could think about was what I learned tonight. I was almost going to be a dad. I couldn't believe it. I had Gotten Demi Pregent. I Remember the night that happened. I Honestly didn't plan it, either of us id. I was seacretly happy that she was put in charge of that appearance. When I saw her walk in that suit, I realized How much I missed her. I knew she was still mad at me that day, but when we went for drinks, I saw her change. Mostly because she was drinking, But for awhile she was my Demi. The fun loving, sexy girl I knew. The one I used to sing stupid songs with.

That morning I loved waking up with her in my arms. I was awake for about ten mintuies before her. When she woke up and realized we had slept together. She freaked out. I was pissed. I was hoping for something more with her , that she finally forgave me, but I quickly realized she hadn't. Out of respect for her I never told anyone we slept together. I know she hadn't either.

I couldn't believe How strong she was. She had gone through so much, yer her she was. I just wish she would let me help her. Let anyone help her. But I guess that is one of the things I love most about her. My phone ringing jarred me from my thoughts. I guickly reached over and grabbed it. I wasn;t going to answer it, but I saw it was cena. So I got out of bed and answered.

"Hey man." I said into my phone as I walked over to the window.

"Hey are you guys ok? What did we walk in on?" JOhn said back to me.

I sighed. "We are ok. We Didn't kill each other…. John Demi was Hiding a much bigger secret…. I don't even know…." I said.

"What? Man what is going on?" Cena said in the most serious voice I ever heard.

"John do you remember when we did the make a wish thing for Linda's campigan?" I asked

"Ya man.. You and demi had your usual little tiff and then we went out for drinks you two got wasted. You said nothing happened….what a minute! Did you two sleep together?" John said almost screaming the last part.

"Ya we did, and keep your voice down! Well I guess She ended up pregent, But that ass she was seeing found out and beat because of it. Causing her to lose the baby. John for a couple minutes when she told me she was pregent, I pictured a baby girl with my eyes and her hair. I saw us raising the baby together and eventually becoming a family. John I scott for taking that away." I Said to john getting more pissed off.

"Man…I'm sorry. That sucks. Poor you poor demi. What does she need? I can go kill him or hold him down while you do it." Cena said to me.

I sighed. "thanks. I do want to kill him, but that wont help. Demi just wants everyone to treat her normal. She wants you to annoy the crap out of her. She wants everyone to help her feel normal. She will let us know if she is bothered by anything. And john please don't say anything to anyone about the baby. She wants to tell people in her own time. " I told him.

He laughed."Leave it to Dem, to want everyone to treat her normally. Ok I guess I can Do that. Man that gonna feel like old times. But man I;m truly sorry about the baby. don't worry I wont say anything. " John said.

"Thanks man. Hey I'm tired. I'm gonna head to bed. See ya tomorrow." I told John glancing over to the bed and noticing Demi starting to stir. I stared heading abck over to the bed.

"Ok man see ya. Tell Dem I said hey." JOhn said hanging up.

"Will do bye." I said hanging up as I got into bed. I put my phone on the night stand and pulled the blankets over me and dem. In her sleep she crawled into my side and warped her arms around my waist. I heard her mumble my name in her sleep. I smiled. I kissed the top of her head and warped my arms around her and feel asleep.

_**AN:**_**Ok please don't hate me for making you guys wait. I'm truly sorry. I hope you guys like this chapter. Don't worry the drama ain't over. I have big plans.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok first off, the story idea and first two chapters belong to Livhardy. I asked if I could finish it and she said yes. So I reposted the first two chapters so again LivHardy wrote the First two chapters. I Will be writing from chapter three on. Let me no what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Anything owned by the wwe I don't own. Demi Is owned by Liv hardy. LivHardy also owns the first two chapters. SHE GAVE ME PERMISSON TO POST THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS AND FINSH THIS STORY . Any character besides the wwe ones and Demi I own.**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: divas rumbles and the super bowl.

**AN: THERE WILL BIT OF A TIME JUMP HALF WAY THROUGH. I REWROTE THIS AFTER I HAD A DREAM FOR A SCENE.**

**DEMI'S POV:**

I walked into the divas locker room. I glanced around and noticed I was the only in the locker room. I sighed. It was the night of raw after the royal rumble. This past week has been different. The morning after I told Randy about the baby, we woke up and went about our mornings. The week leading up to a pay per view is always packed. Especially since the royal rumble is considered the kick off to wrestlemania. I had a couple of appearances in Boston, Randy had some in nyc. Plus There was a snow storm in Connecticut that trapped me there for a few days. But I like it. I like being with my family. Oh ya also I told my dad and grandparents and aunt and uncle about the baby. That was hard. Everyone was so supportive. I also decided to tell the girls tonight. By the girls I meant Melina ,Liz, Liv and Kristen, plus the divas. It was going to be hard, but I knew for me to fully heal everyone had to know about it. I was jarred from my thoughts by the girls coming into the room. I noticed not only was it the Raw divas, but smack down as well. I was confused. I looked over at Melina.

"Hey Mel, what's with our counterparts from smack down being here?" I asked as she sat down next to me.

"well Your grandfather and mother are making a diva royal rumble match tonight. One I guess its what the fans want and two, it will help the guys. Eve Not wrestling, she is doing commentary, because the winner will be number one contour and get a match at mania." Mel repealed to me.

"Why am I the only one who didn't know? And what do you mean help the guys out?" I asked.

"You mom said you had something going on and figured she tell you tonight. And because we divas sometimes fight and not always play nice, the seven guys in the main event rumble tonight will; be our special enforcers ringside. They touch each other they cant compete tonight. Basically they are there to stop _certain _DIVAS FROM CHEATING." Mel said. They last part she looked over at layla,Michelle, and bellas joking around. Everyone laughed.

"Ok that's good. I like it. Who's winning?' I asked

"I am! They don't care how it works out just as long as I win. I guess we are coming out two at a time every thirty seconds." Gail said jumping up and down.

I smiled. Good Gail deserved it. She is an amazing wrestler and has put her dues in. I want the title one day, but know I have to put my time in.

"Congrats Gail! Who am I walking out with?" I asked taking out my outfit for the night. Yellow booty shorts and a yellow glittery bikini top and began changing.

"It's You and me." Kelly aka Barbie said. "Faces with Faces heels with heels. Its going to be Mel and nattie first in the ring followed by lay cool then Gail and Beth, then bellas , then kaitlin and Alicia, then you and me , then Maryse and Vickie, and Finally Tamina and Rosa. We have at 15 mintiues for the match. But we cant go over twenty."

"Ok guys how we going to do this?" I asked. "We everyone to look good but be safe. Kel, I have a great idea for a double matrix into a cloth line to get to people out." I said.

"I like it. It should be me and Michelle who you clothesline out." Layla said.

"Hey Dem, you know how to do a hurricarnia right?" Gail asked me.

I nodded.

"what if it came down to you, me, Melina, and Maryse, you and I go to opposite corners and do hurricanes on them at the same time? Rissa and I did that at a past house show. " Gail suggested.

I looked over at the other girls Gail said and they looked excited by that Idea.

"I Like it. Mel and I, we have done that before. We should practice though. God this is turning out to be a great match. We may put the boys to shame. You know Jomo is gonna pull some crazy ninja stuff tonight." I said laughing at the end.

Everyone laughed and we finished planning out the match. Halfway through planning I realized Kaitlyn wasn't in the room. When I asked where she was. Michelle rolled her eyes and said she is consitly late and someone will fill her in on her part. Which pretty much consisted of her walking to the ring and being tossed out about five mintiues after getting in. Before we could head down to the ring to practiced the more dangerous moves, I told the girls about miscarrying my baby. They all hugged and started to cry.

"Demi Marie, why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you. You need to lean us." Mel, said hugging me.

"Dem, if you had told john we would have flown out to you and brought you back to our house." Liz said. Her and Kristen came into the locker room after I had texted them and asked them to come.

"I know girls, It's just that at the time I was so confused, ashamed, I don't know. I mean I just randy and my family. PLEASE PLEASE, TREAT me normally. Babying me isn't helping me. My therapists says getting everything out will help. So please treat me normally." I told them all. They all nodded there heads.

"Liz, Kristen ted and john know Randy told them, so don't be mad at them for not saying anything. Mel You can tell jomo. I don't care who knows here now, but please I don't want it getting out on the internet."

"Ok, we will make sure that doesn't happen." Liz said.

"Ok girls we have a half hour to work out the match lets go." Beth said reaching over and grabbing my hand and squeezing it. I smiled at her and mouthed thank you.

"Oh god, what happened princess broke a nail?" Kailtyn said coming in. "Oh I know Randy finally told her she was pathic and to leave him alone."

"You little…" I said standing up and grabbing a bottle of water to throw at her. Kelly grabbed the water while, Gail, eve and Beth held me back.

"Kaitlyn shut up! And follow us. You are still a rookie dem is a veteran, don't be disrespectful. We have to go work on some moves so follow us now!" Nattie said getting up in The little brats face. The girls ushered me past her while Nattie brought kaitlyn out.

"Liz go tell John to make sure the guys watch dem and Kaitlyn tonight, They may start fighting." I heard Beth say to liz. Liz Nodded.

"Tell Cena not to worry it will be simply kicking her ass." I yelled as we walked down to the ring. The girls groaned as we got in the ring to practice

**COUPLE HOURS LATER BEFORE THE DIVA BATTLE ROYAL DEMI'S POV:**

After practicing us divas went and changed and got ready for the match. We were in the first hour of the show. Everyone was at gorilla stretching and going over stuff. They just sent the guys down to surround the ring. And Mel was going out her entenence music. We all lined u in order and said good luck as each one went out. Alicia and Kaitlyn went out. Then is was me and Kellys turn. We where going out to my music.

**ON AIR: DEMI'S POV:**

The crowd watched as the counter appeared on screen counting down to the next two divas coming in. Alicia and nikki bella had already been elimited. At one second the crowd heard my them song and went crazy as kelly and I burst onto the stage and ran down the ring. I saw Randy watching me the whole time. JoMo and Cena stepped aside as I ran and slide under the bottom rope as kelly climbed up the stairs and into the ring. I Immedlty went after Brie bella who had Beth in the corner. I grabbed her by her hair and pulled off Beth. I put brie in a headlock then set her up for a dml. I nailed it. Beth pushed me then gave brie a glam slam out of the ring. Sheamus caught brie and sent her to the back. As I went to turn around Kaitlyn slapped me across the face and knocked me down. I stood up and slapped her back. Then set her up for a ddt as Maryse and Vickie came in and Beth elimeted Melina at the same time. After I landed the ddt. I picked Kaitlyn up by her hair and tossed her out of the ring by Randy and truth. I smiled and saw my work. Randy and truth helped her up. Once she was up she smiled at me then turned and kissed randy! That wasn't part of the plan. He pushed her off and she just walked backstage. I was gonna kill her! I glared at randy.

"Hey Get your head in the game" Rissa yelled at me as she grabbed me and turned me around to slap me. I ducked and wrapped my arms around her legs and lifted her up to have her go over the top rope. As I did I saw Tamina do her dad's high flying move on Rosa. Beth helped her toss Rosa over the top rope then they tossed Vickie to. I walked over to kelly. Before we could lock up I saw lay cool getting ready clothesline us. Kelly and I looked at each other and just before they got to us we did the matrix move at the same time and lay cool missed us. They looked shocked. The audience freaked out and I heard Cena Say damn! As soon as we stood up we turned and clothslined them out of the ring. The looked shocked and threw a temper tantrum. Kelly and I laughed and waved. I turned around just time to see Gail clothesline kelly out. It was down to me, Gail,Beth,and tamina. Gail and Beth locked up in the center as Did Me and Tamina. I dml'd Tamina and went to the top rope as gail ddt'd Beth and did the same thing in the opposite corner. Gail and I where Diagonal from each other. I glanced down at punk and Truth who where looking at us like we where crazy. I smirked. Gail and I watched as the girls came to and stood up. They turned towards us and gave the signal they where ready and at the same time Gail and I delivered text book perfect Hurricanas to Beth and Tamina. The Fans went nuts the guys where freaking out. They were saying oh shit, omg what the hell?. Gail And I quickly smiled at each other. I Grabbed tamina by the hair and stood her up. We traded blows as the ref signaled it was almost time for then end of the match. Tamina Pushed me against the ropes and then went to clothes line me out as she did I ducked and pulled the top rope down so she went flying over it. I stood up ands smiled only to have beth send me up for a glam slam out of the ring. I landed at Randy's feet. I laid there a second. I was Physically spent. "

"You ok?" Randy murmured leaning down and helping me up."

I Nodded. And stood up as gail sent Beth flying over the top rope and winning the match. Her music started as I made my way backstage and into the divas locker room.

**About a week later: superbowl Sunday Demi's parents house Demi's pov:**

I love my parents superbowl party. The last few years they had about 35 people over. Mostly it was close family friends and most of the rosters. This year was no different. The only really close friends of mine from work who weren't coming were ted, Kristen, and Liz. Ted and Kristen had a family thing and Liz had work. I knew Randy was here. I smiled at that thought as I walked up the driveway to the front door. Randy and I talked a little bit this week. Not about the baby , but has friends. He asked me to go to his movie premiere and the movie festival, but I had already made Plans. He was upset but understood. I was hoping to talk to him when I got here. We needed to. I thought about this as I opened the front door.

"Hello" I yelled into the house as I closed the front door.

"sissy! it's the superbowl party! Look at what john said we had to wear. Do we still look cute?" Murphy and Aurora came running down the hallway to me and wrapping themselves around my legs. I laughed and hugged them back. I pulled them off me and looked at what john put them in. I laughed.

Murphy was wearing pink tights and a pink skirt. He had on a greeanbay packers jersey that was a little big, plus he put a cheese hat on her. Aurora had on jeans with glittery butterflies on them and a over sized Steelers jersey. She also had pigtails in.

"You two look so cute! I'm assuming that is was john cena who brought this for you to wear right?" They nodded as we walked into the kitchen. Melina, my mom, Liv, Eve, Michelle and kelly.

"So 3rd and 15 means that they are on their third attempt for a touchdown and they have to go at least 15 yards." Michelle was saying to Liv. Liv Nodded.

"Hey Girls." I said coming into the kitchen and putting my purse down on the counter. I walked over and gave my mom a hug as The other waved to me.

"Mom why did you let cena dress the girls? " I asked my mom as the girls ran off towards the movie room where the guys where.

"I didn't he came in said he would watch them for a few minutes so we could set up ten minutes later they had that on refusing to change because John told them that is what they had to wear today." She said laughing. I shook my head. I grabbed a carrot from the veggie platter and sat down next to Eve at the table who was looking at something on her ipad.

"How was Miami Hun?" Mom asked pouring more chips in a bowl.

"Why were you in Miami?" Kelly asked me.

"You spent time on the beach without me. Thanks Bestie!" Melina said joking around.

"I didn't get to spend time on the beach. My friend Erin is an interior designer, and she is designing my grandparents vacation house there. And grandpa and grandma, where driving her crazy changing their minds, so I went down there to help her." I told them as the girls came back in the kitchen fighting over and iphone.

"Girls, who's is that? You know you are supposed to ask before you take." mom said to them

"Mommy John Cena gave us his phone." Aurora said coming over to me.

"Ya. We were asking why he didn't wanna watch a princess movie cause football is boring and he gave us is phone so we could play angry birds." Murphy said as she walked over to Melina who let her sit in her lap.

"Give me his phone. I'll make sure he gets it back" I said taking Cana's phone. I noticed they had got on to john's twitter, I think I'll tweet as John for a mintiue.

"Watcha Looking at Mel?" Liv asked/. I noticed Melina was looking at something on her ipad.

"Oh a wrestling site. They are still talking about out diva rumble. They are saying it's the best divas match in over a year. This ones says,' The divas cerintly showed they can be main event performers. The second and third generation divas in the match proved that they got their parents wrestling genies. Natyla,Tamina, and Demi proved that they can certainly hold their own. Add in the amazing talents, of Gail Kim, Beth Phoenix, Melina, and Michelle, who are in my option the top divas, you had an amazing match. I cant wait for wrestle mania to see what they do next." Melina read out loud to us. We all grinned.

"Mom whats the plan? I mean us divas had an amazing match, The fans loved it more then the guys one." I asked her

"Now Demi, You know we are still putting the card together, But I can say it will be amazing. And no amount of pouting will get the answer out. Besides no more work talk." Mom said starting to load up some trays to carry the food into the screening room.

"No good being related to the boss if you don't get early information." I mumbled back at her as I tweeted from John's phone. I laughed a little wait until he sees what he tweeted.

"Randy looked good at the premiere. Who was his date? Demi I thought you would go with him." Liv said to me. As we all started getting up and grabbing things to bring into the screening room.

"What do you mean? I couldn't could go. I just figured he went alone." I asked her.

"Nope he was with some girl. See." Melina said showing me a pic of randy from a fans site standing next to a girl.

"That's Sam. She is like one of his best friends." I told her as we all walked out of the kitchen into the hall and down the stairs into the screening room in the basement. Sam and Randy dated from the end of high school right until he joined the wwe. They realized they where better off friends. She is all ways his back up date if I can't go. Her and I get along.

"oh I guess that makes sense….." Liv said

"Liv don't over think Randy and Demi. All of us have given that up along time ago." Melina said as we walked into the screening room.

"Thanks Bestie." I said as I throw and handful of popcorn at Melina laughing.

"anytime." She said laughing as we put the stuff down on the table and looked around to sit.

"Lets sit over…never mind the back row looks good." Melina said putting to the back row. We had about four rows of over stuffed chairs we could sit in. each row had about five chairs in them. Today mom through some pillows on the floor.

"Why? Lets sit in the middle where I always sit…." I said looking over and seeing randy. But He wasn't alone. Sam was sitting with him and he had his arm around her and was playing with her hair. How could he? I just told him a two weeks ago I lost our baby and he is flirting with another girl?1 I thought he loved me and wanted to be with me. He said He was giving me time to heal. Ya right. Before I could throw something at him. I felt a pair of arms go around me and a voice with a mass. Accent say, " Oh Demi I missed you! I cant believe you out wrestled my brother."

"Matt Cena what are you doing here!" I squealed with delight as I turned around and hugged one of my closet long lost friends. When John Joined the wwe, I met his brothers but matt and I had gotten really close, but over the past year we lost touch.

"John called and invited me. And who would pass up a chance to be inside casa da Demi?" Matt said hugging me back. "DEmi why didn't you tell me everything? I could have kicked his ass and I'm so sorry you went through that." Matt said hugging me

"Matt Cena I'll say this once, I don't why I dint tell anyone, but if you treat me like I'm gonna break I'll be forced to tell your brother how his mustang got those scratches." I told him .

"Ok Dem, you got it, but you know I'm here for you right?" he said. I nodded. "Good and If you tell john about his car, I'll tell him you hacked his twitter."

"I so did not!" I said with a mock shocked looked on my face.

Matt laughed and pulled out his phone. "Ok Dem john would really tweet, 'who needs the superbowl? I'd rather watch Cinderella.' and 'real men play dress up.' or I should really ask Lilprincess to teach me how to wrestle. She is so much better then me!" He read out loud.

I giggled. "What can I say? He shouldn't have played dress up with my sisters, or annoy me all week." I said.

"Matt Demi, the game is starting sit down. This is serious now." Cena yelled to us from his chair. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes oh wise one. Here's your phone back. Murphy beat your high score in angry birds by the way." I said to cena tossing him his phone. He was sitting a couple chairs away. Once he caught he grumbled something like little girl probley cheated.

"Demi what are you wearing?" Cena said. I looked down at my outfit. I had on a pair of black leggings and a white cami, over the cami I had on a oversized uconn huskies football jersey and a pink six flags baseball cap on with my hair coming out the back like a pony tail.

"I think she looks cute. She has a football jersey on. She representing her home state." Matt said to his brother. John looked at him and flicked him off.

"Mommy john cena used a bad finger! Does he get time out?" Aurora yelled out to our mom who was sitting down next to my dad in the front row. Aurora was sitting next to Melina a and jomo while Murphy was sitting with mom dad.

"No hunny even though he deserves it." Mom called back. I grinned back a him.

"See john, don't try and pick on me you get taken down each time. Come one Matt lets sit here." I said john then turned to matt grabbed his hand and we sat across from Randy and Sam. Once we sat down matt put his arm around me and put my legs in his lap. I didn't notice randy looking at us or the fact that he had been staring at us the whole time.

**AN:** **ok I'm so sorry this is late. I have been very sick with a bad muscle migraine. But please forgive and tell me you like this chapter. Also I will not make Sam a bad person. This Family I baby-sit for sat next to her at a raw taping, (how they got front row tickets I don't know) and she said Sam Is the sweetest person ever and even gave their little girl some gum and took a picture the son colored backstage so Randy could autograph it. So ya Sam will be nice. But let me know what you think. I want a divas rumble match. I think they could pull it off. **


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok first off, the story idea and first two chapters belong to Livhardy. I asked if I could finish it and she said yes. So I reposted the first two chapters so again LivHardy wrote the First two chapters. I Will be writing from chapter three on. Let me no what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Anything owned by the wwe I don't own. Demi Is owned by Liv hardy. LivHardy also owns the first two chapters. SHE GAVE ME PERMISSON TO POST THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS AND FINSH THIS STORY . Any character besides the wwe ones and Demi I own.**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: JUST LIKE OLD TIMES.

**RANDY'S POV:**

I couldn't take my eyes off of Demi and Matt Cena. it's the Monday after the superbowl And he is here visiting his brother. It was pissing me off how close they are. It always has. it's like matt can make her laugh without doing anything. I watched them as Demi tossed a grape at Matt and he caught it in his mouth. She laughed. A real laugh. I hadn't heard her laugh in so long that the sound of it made me smile.

At the party yesterday, I did nothing but watch Demi from the moment she walked in. Last week was busy for me, I had the film festival for my movie. I wanted to take demi, but she couldn't go. I asked my good friend Sam to come. Because she couldn't get a flight out until this morning she came with me to the superbowl party. She had fun watching me watch Demi, From the moment I heard her come in the room. I watched her. Then she sat with matt, and cuddled up to him. That royally pissed me off. Then on the flight to Minnesota this morning she ignored me! Well we are rooming together tonight so she can't ignore me then. I didn't notice Cena, and Morrison sit down next to me until Cena throw a grape at me.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked him

"I have been talking to you for five minutes. Quit watching my brother and Demi. Its weird." Cena repelled.

"I'm not. Watching them. I'm just marveling at how you and your brothers are so idiotic. Did you get dropped on your heads as babies? And doesn't Matt realize what she was bee through? He should back off and give her space."

Morrison, and Cena chuckled. "WHAT? It's true!" I said to them

"Randy, we all know how protective you are of Demi, but either you have to let her go or be with her. You Can't have it both ways. Either be with her or not." Cena said.

"Ya man, I Mean I know you guys have a rough past and you still need to talk about stuff, but you guys either need to go your separate ways or be together again. Either way what you guys are doing now, isn't good." Morrison said. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Whatever, guys. You have no clue about me a Dem, I just want her to be safe. We can't be together while she is still working through stuff. And Cena I'm not taking advice from a man who watches Cinderella, and plays dress up." I told him smirking. I knew Demi had somehow hacked cena's twitter and tweeted as him. Morrison started laughing. Cena looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Cena asked.

"Look at your twitter man. You tweeted about watching Cinderella, , playing dress up and asking dem for tips on how to wrestle yesterday." I told him laughing. Cena took out his phone and went to his twitter. As he read it his eyes got bigger.

"What the… how did….I didn't say that… who would…..DEMI MARIE THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" John said. That last part he yelled out in Demi's direction. She looked over at us. Trying to hide a smile.

**DEMI'S POV:**

Matt was in the middle of telling me a funny story when I heard John bellow my name from across catering. I looked over to where he was sitting with jomo and Randy. Randy who I ignored since yesterday when he flirted with another girl in my parents house. Rooming with him was gonna be fun tonight. NOT1 My plan was to say as little to him as possible. I wasn't gonna mention the death glares he has been sending my way. If anyone had a right to be mad. It's me! But I couldn't deal with Randy Right now I had a very mad John Cena coming my way. I Put a look of innounce on my face.

"What's up John? What's not funny?" I asked with a innouncent tone in my voice.

"My twitter! I got it so I could be closer to my fans, and what do you do? You hack it and post lies! Lies! Now how are my fans ever gonna believe anything I have say now?" John said.

I Laughed. "One you asked for it. Two you gave my little sister your phone and she got into your twitter and three you would have done the same to me."? I told him. I heard matt trying not to laugh behind me.

John glared at me. "One I didn't ask for it, two your sisters conned be by whining about some princess they wanted to see so I gave my phone to play a game and three yes I would but I would also let you know right after." john said, "Oh and remember paybacks a bitch."

I laughed. "Remember I know how much your new car really cost, and I would not hesiete to tell Liz."

"Tell Liz, I'll tell your mom you and Randy are sleeping together again." he said smirking. I noticed Randy,jomo and Matt where watching us.

I laughed."Oh please you are scared of my mom! You would never tell her anything that would piss her off! And that would. I win Cena admit it." I told him reaching over and giving him a hug.

"This round. But I will get you back!" He said hugging me back. I looked over his shoulder and saw Randy watching us.

I glared at Randy. "What are you looking at Pretty boy?" I asked him releasing John and stepping over to Randy.

"You flirt your way out of everything. I mean come on Princess. Just say 'ya John I did it. What you going to do about it?' don't pretend like you actually didn't do it. You are just trying to look cool for matt here. " Randy said to me.

"Randall Keith Orton, I don't need to look cool, I am cool! And why do you care? You didn't care yesterday." I said. Smooth I thought myself when I realized what I said.

Demi Marie, you only wish You so were cool, and what does yesterday have to do with anything.?" Randy asked

"Nothing look I have to go get ready for tonight. I'll talk to you later john, matt, and jomo." I said running off. Completely ignoring Randy.

I heard Randy call me my name to get me to stop then I heard jomo remind him that he was up first so he had to go get ready. I made my way into the divas locker room and let out a big sigh. As I walked in.

"Can't you and randy not try to kill each other one for like one night?" Melina asked me.

"how do you know? I literally just left him like two minutes ago." I said to her as I walked over to my bag.

"Twitter Cena tweeted-Just like old times lilprincess & RandyOrton fighting. I missed these times." Melina said laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Big barney wanna be! Needs to get a life. God! Don't even get me started on Randy. Where does he get off telling me I'm trying to look cool for matt? I mean he flirts with another girl in my house! Then gets all pissy when I eat with matt. I mean Matt and I have always been friends. What does he care?" I ramted as I changed into my wrestling gear for the night. I had a six girl match. It was me, eve and Gail versus Tamina, and the bellas.

Melina was trying not to laugh. "he cares Dem because he loves you. You two are to stubborn to be together because one you can't let go of the past when he cheated on you and hurt your family. He cant get over your past with scott and is scared he will hurt you again. What you both need to do is just close your eyes and say those three little words and be together. Then the guys will have to call off this stupid bet about when you guys will hook up." Maryse said from the bench behind me.

We all looked at her in shock. "What? Oh come on girls you all know this is true! Besides if mike loses this bet he will be pissed." She said looking at us.

I shook my head. "I get you Ryssa. it's just to hard right now." I said to her as I grabbed my stuff.

" I Know Hun, just promise me you guys will try soon! Then maybe we can all concrete on something else." Maryse said giving me a hug. "Ok I have to go meet Ted for a promo and then go to the ring with him."

"Kay Hun good luck!" I called as she went out the door. I looked around the divas locker room as I got dressed. All the girls were involved in varies stages of getting ready. Some were getting dressed like me while some were dressed and stretching or doing hair and makeup. I realized that these girls are the closet friends I have. Everything that has happened over the last few weeks they have had my back. They have been there for me to travel with and call. Melina has been one of the greatest friends anyone could have asked for. The rest of the divas have been great to. These girls were my rocks and I loved them for it.

"Ok Missy lets go kick some twin booty! No one calls my fake bf a loser and gets away with it!" Gail said grabbing my hand and guiding me to towards the door.

I Laughed. "Ok lady lets go, hey champ come on!" I called back to eve who was grabbing the title and ran to catch up with us as we left the Locke room.

"Wait ladies we need a shot of you guys walking towards gorilla a stage hand said to us as we walked out. We nodded to him. And took our places. Eve was in the center I was on the right and Gail on the left. The stage hand nodded to us as the Camera man began walking backwards. We started walking with smiles on our faces. Once they got the shot they left and we ran to Gorilla. This match was gonna be fun.

**COUPLE HOURS LATER AT THE HOTEL DEMI'S POV:**

I sighed walking down the hallway towards the room I shared with randy. We lost our match. I was pissed off but it set up a great feud for me with the Melina. I had Brie set up for the dml but her and Nikki tried to pull twin magic. I saw it and countered it. But before I could pin one of the twins Melina came down And hit me with a ddt. Which allowed Brie to pin me for the win. Melina and I then had a tussle which would be the beginning of our feud. Next week I was gonna confront her in the ring. We were both looking forward to it.

I had to stay at the arena a little longer then Randy. One to get checked out by the medics after my match and two to meet with my mom about my feud with Melina and my dads return in two weeks. I was excited for my dad to be back full time. I also asked if I could stop rooming with randy. To which she said no. My traitor of a therapist said that having someone in my room would be good because of my anxiety. So He was staying. My mom said I should try and not fight with him so much. I rolled my eyes at that Thought as I walked into my room with Randy. As O closed the door I looked up as was blown away by what I saw.

John Cena, Randy And Matt Cena were there all watching TV and laughing? Randy hasn't really gotten along with matt since him I got to be close. I dropped my bags on the used bed and raised my eye brows.

"Sleepover boys?' I asked. Getting my stuff out to take a bath.

"No dem, I just had a question to ask Randy and John came because he is bored." Matt said waving to me.

"And here I thought you wanted to see me." I said back going over and giving him and Cena a hug. Randy rolled his eyes at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. John laughed at us and gave me a hug.

"Of course we wanted to see you but my lil bro had to talk to randy and I wanted to see his face when Matt talked to him." John said positioning himself between me and Randy.

"Matt what did you want to ask Randy?' I asked matt.

"Well…see…..I ….wanted to know if his friend Samantha was single because ya I saw her at the superbowl party and we talked for a bit. And I want to get to know her better. So I asked if she was single and If I could have her number. And he said yes." Matt Said.

"Aw Matt I'm so glad for you." I told matt reaching over and giving him a hug." You should take her out next Monday, on valentines day. That would be a great first date."

"Ya it would be." matt said.

"Valentines day is next Monday?" John asked

We all nodded our heads. "CRAP! I got go get Liz something. Come on matt." John said waving to us as he dragged matt out to of the room." Randy I yelled bye as they left. As soon as they did, I went to grab my stuff to take a shower.

"Pretty boy I'm taking a shower." I yelled over my shoulder. I was still pissed at him for earlier.

" ok princess." He said back. I rolled my eyes. Stupid jackass.

The shower was just what I needed. I take super hot showers, so when I got out, The bathroom had a bunch of steam in it. I quickly changed into my t-shirt and shorts that I slept in and combed my hair out. When I came back in the room, Randy was laying on his bed watching TV. He was wearing a pair of baggy shorts and no shirt. I tried not to make it obvious that I was checking him out.

"See something you like princess?" Randy said smirking at me.

"NO! I'm just wondering how anyone can stand looking at you, I mean come on you aren't that hot!" I told him shoving my dirty clothes in my bag and laying down on my bed.

"Come on Dem, admit it you find me hot….hey that's my shirt!" Randy said sitting up looking at me.

I smiled. Ya I was wearing Randy's shirt. I had grabbed one night a couple weeks ago to sleep in and just never gave it back.

"Ya it is. What you gonna do snake boy?" I asked him smiling at him.

"Well. I'm going to come over there and….take it." Randy said getting up slowing and walking towards me. Before I could even move, he grabbed me and tossed me on the bed and started tickling me.

"Randall Keith Orton stop! Come one I meant it." I Said between laughs.

"I'd like to see you try." he said. Randy Tickled me for a few more minutes then like before he stopped and had this look in his eyes. "Demi…"

"Randy…" I whispered. He started to lower his head towards mine. "I'm still pissed about earlier. Why did you say that I was only trying to look cool for Matt? You know we are only friends." I said to him. I couldn't let him kiss me. I was hurt about earlier. He needed to know that.

He sighed and lowered his head for a moment then looked back at me.

"I don't know Dem, I guess I have always been jealous of your friendship with him. You never have to try with him to be happy. You guys just are friends. I guess I wish you could be like that with me." He said resting his hand on the side of my face.

"Randy, Matt isn't you. Yes We have an easy friendship, But I care about you more then I do him." I told Randy reaching up and placing my hand on the side of his face. He whispered my name one more time, before leaning down and kissing me.

**AN:**** OK OK OK, I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE. I HAVE BEEN SICK AND HAD WRITER BLOCK. This is more or less a filler chapter. Big stuff is happening trust me. Also please review. I was really proud of my last chapter and got zero reviews ;( so please let me know if you guys like this. I promise once a week updates at the minimum.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok first off, the story idea and first two chapters belong to Livhardy. I asked if I could finish it and she said yes. So I reposted the first two chapters so again LivHardy wrote the First two chapters. I Will be writing from chapter three on. Let me no what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Anything owned by the wwe I don't own. Demi Is owned by Liv hardy. LivHardy also owns the first two chapters. SHE GAVE ME PERMISSON TO POST THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS AND FINSH THIS STORY . Any character besides the wwe ones and Demi I own.**

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Valentines Day Confessions

**DEMI'S POV:**

Randy Pulled me closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I let out a small moan as Randy slipped his tongue in my mouth. His hands Slipped under my shirt to rest on my hips and he drew small circles on my hip. His lips left mine and began a trail down my neck and back up. I let out a sigh.

"Randy.. Don't stop." I sighed out as he sucked on my neck.

"I'm not going to baby….Nothing will stop me.. But you." He whispered in my ear before he nipped at my earlobe. This made me moan and I felt him smirk.

"Still got it princess…." He smirked in my neck. Then I felt him moan as I started kissing his neck and lightly running my hands over his chest. I was also able to flip us so I was on top and he was on the mattress.

"No I think I still got it.. " I smirked down at him. I saw him look up and me and smile. Then as quick as I could blink he took his shirt off me and re flipped us so I was again on the bottom.

"Nice try Dem.." He said to me as he cupped the side of my face with his hand. And laved down next to me. I Rolled on my said so I was facing him.

"Randy… I don't know…I mean I want to but…." I said.

"Shh Dem let things happen as they will." Randy said pulling me closer to him and Giving me a deep kiss. Things started to heat up, We heard a pounding on the door.

"Randy man Let me in! I left my wallet There. Come on man I will stand here pounding until you open the door." Cena yelled banging on the door the whole time.

"I mean it! Come on Demi, Randy LET ME IN!" Cena Yelled again Pounding out each word.

"Randy Put his head in my neck and Mumbled, "I'm going to kill him."

I Giggled, "Nothing can stop you but me….and Cena huh pretty boy." I said to him as he got up and throw his shirt a me to put on. He mumbled the whole way over to the door and throw it open. He gave John the viper glare.

"No Need for the glare Orton, I'll just get my wallet. Hey Demi." John said walking in the room and going over to the small table by the TV to get his wallet. I waved to him.

"This couldn't wait until the morning. Or you couldn't just text and say hey bring me my wallet tomorrow. Why DO you need right now?" Randy said to John in a pissed off voice.

"Because I'm ordering my wife her valentines present and if I order it today I get free shipping." John said to Randy. Randy just rolled his eyes.

"What Did you order her?' I asked.

"I ordered her a dozen red roses, a pendent for her Pandora, plus a white gold necklace with a heart pendent with the date of our first date and our wedding day on it…. Hey dem why are you wearing Randy's shirt and why is it on inside out? And why is your hair messy? " John answered me.

"One good presents she will love them, and two its none of your business." I told him.

"I know she will." John said to me then he turned to Randy. "Rand, why is she wearing your shirt.. I mean did Interrupt something?…Oh man! I did! Look at your shorts!… I mean I don't normally do that but man I'm sorry I'm leaving!" John said TO Randy. He Noticed the budge in Randy's shorts and he was talking to Randy. As soon as he said this he bolted for the door. "Bye guys Talk to you tomorrow." John said going out the door.

"Bye cena! " I yelled to him as he left. As soon as the door shut I started laughing. I Heard randy start to laugh to. Then I felt him lay down next to me and pull me against him.

"You know I worry about him sometimes.." Randy said.

"Me to! But You have to admit he is funny." I repelled.

"I guess so, so he uh killed the mood huh?' Randy said as he kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer to him. He was laying on his back and I laying with my head on his chest and my arm around his waist and our legs were intertwined.

"Oh Yeah he did." I laughed.

"He is so going to pay for this. Wait until Liz comes out just wait." Randy said. I giggled.

"Oh stop! Just wait and see what is coming up for him at mania." I said. At my meeting earlier with my mom she let it slip about some stuff for Mania and it is going to be good. If The host sticks to the plan.

"What do you know?" Randy said sitting up slightly and looking at me.

"Not much. I know who the host is, who taking on Taker this year and a little bit about John's storyline." I told him.

"How do you know all that?" Randy asked

"Mel and I had a meeting today about our storyline and the chamber pay per view. I got there early and over heard some of it. My mom let some slip to. But Before you try I cant tell you anything. Mom will kill me." I told Randy. The last part I said When I saw him start to open his mouth.

"No Fun rooming with the boss's daughter if you can't get info o the good stuff." Randy Mumbled as he kissed the top of my head.

I laughed. "No Fun being the boss's kid when they don't tell you and when you do know you are threatened with having to room with a three and five year old. " I SAID.

Randy Laughed. "Oh You love your sisters don't play like you don't. Come on lets go to sleep." Randy said as he reached over and turned off the light and pulled me closer to him.

"I do love them. Just don't want to room with them. Night pretty boy." I repealed as I snuggled closer to Randy.

"Nite princess." Randy said kissing the top of my head.

**ONE WEEK LATER AT RAW DEMI'S POV:**

I looked around the Diva Locker room. I was another Monday night raw, but it was also valentines day. The girls were talking about different presents they had gotten from their boyfriends. Miz had gotten Maryse a new coach purse with matching wallet. Jomo had gotten Melina a dozen red roses , bag of skittles and a pair of earrings. Tyson had gotten Nattie a pair of earrings and a framed photo of them. Nikki Bella got a bracelet from her boyfriend. He had also sent brie Some flowers. Daniel Bryon Got Gail some chocolates for being his fake girlfriend. Tamina was talking to someone thanking them for hoodie she got. Eve Had gotten some flowers. What did I get? NOTHING! Ok my dad sent me some flowers but that doesn't count. He's my dad. Randy got me nothing. I got him a new shirt and some new sweat pants. He complained last week he needed new ones. I hadn't given them to him yet. Partly Because I haven't seen him. He wasn't on the schedule for the house shows, I was though. Randy went home. I was kind of hoping he would stay with me on the road. He didn't. So when he left I roomed with Melina and JOMO. God he annoyed me. We almost slept together and the next day we wake up and he acts like nothing happened! I texted him bunch of times and no response! Ugh! He pissed me. Tonight Melina and were making history and I wanted to tell him but could he answer his phone? NO! Ugh He pissed me off. Well Tonight I wasn't going to talk to him at all.

"Hey Demi, stop dreaming of the viper and come on we are almost up." Melina said to me. She was standing by the door. We were getting ready to go out and have a promo to set up our match at elimination chamber on Sunday.

"I wasn't thinking about him." I said getting up and going to meet her.

"Yes you were. Now come on what he get you for valentines day?" Mel asked me as we walked to gorilla position.

"Ugh Nothing! Nothing , nada, zip" I _told her. _

"_What? _No that's can't be. He called John and Cena an bunch of times to check on ideas for you. One time john told him to stop calling and stressing." Mel said giving me a confused face.

"What? No He hasn't called or talked to me. Are You sure it was for me?" I asked surprised. The stage hand signaled I was going out in 20 seconds.

"Ya I'm sure John said once dem will love that." She answered.

Before I could respond. My Music started and the stage signaled me to go. I closed my eyes and tried to rid Randy from my mind and put myself in wrestling mood. We were about to make history. "See ya out there." I yelled over my shoulder to Mel and went out. She yelled good luck to me.

**ON AIR DEMI'S POV:**

I came out o top of the stage, waved to fans and turned around and did my booty shake. Then made my way to the ring. I slapped hands with the fans on my way. Melina and I were doing a promo to set our match, so I had on tight jeans heeled boots, and a red V-neck tank top and a cropped jean jacket. I tried to get what Melina said to me out of my mind. Did Randy really not forget valentines day? Did He have something planned? Wait I cant about that know, I thought as I got into the ring and climbed on top of one of the turnbuckles to wave to the fans. I Need to think about right now. I thought as I climbed down and took the Mic from Justin Roberts and thanked him. I waited for my Music to stop before I spoke.

"What's up everyone? I hope you guys are having a great valentines day. Mine is going good. Now I would be even better if a certain paparazzi princess stopped messing up my matches. Melina I heard rumors in the back you have a problem with me, so instead of hitting me from behind why don't you come out here say whatever you have to say to my face?" I said. I watched as Melina's entrance video started. They rolled her red carpet and she appeared. She made faces at the guys taking her picture. I rolled my eyes at her. I watched as she did her split entrance and got in the ring. I backed up as she waved to the fans and went to get a mic. As soon as her music stopped she walked up me and started talking.

"You want to know what problem is?" She asked in a bitchy tone.

"I wouldn't have asked if didn't want to know" I said t=back to her getting her face. We were in the center of the ring.

"My problem is that you come here expecting special treatment because you are the game daughter and Vince's granddaughter. You get here and get all the great matches. Most of us had to work for our spot here, and you just had to ask _daddy_ to get you a job." Melina told me.

I smirked. "Wow Melina, I knew you were jealous but this is stupid. Yes I'm a third generation diva, But I had to work just had as you, if not harder because of who my family is. I earned my spot here! I work just as hard as you." I repealed

"Sure you have! Your first match back you tag with Orton and Cena! What about me? I have been here longer! I deserved that spot!" Melina screamed into the mic and stamped her. I almost laughed. She was playing her part. Well.

"Hey! One Cena asked me to tag with him. Two maybe you deserve a spot like that. But I'll tell you why I got it. I earned and not because of my last name. Because I worked hard, but in time and training. Maybe instead of posing for the cameras you should try some hard work, and I don't mean the kind you get on your back." I said to my best friend. When I finished talking I lowered my mic and smirked at her.

"Melina took a deep breath and slapped me across the face. I held the side of my face and then slapped her back just as hard. She looked at me and speared me to the mat. She held my head by my hair and banged my head into the mat. I was able to bring my legs up and push her off me. I Immedlty Jumped on her and began punching her. Refs came down and tried to separate us. Melina keep yelling I'm better then you. I yelled back prove it. The refs finally broke us apart as the lights blinked singling an e-mail from the gm. Michael Cole went over to the laptop to read it. Mel and I stopped fighting.

"And I quote, Melina, you say you are just as good as demi, why don't you prove this at the elimation Chamber pay per view. You two Divas seem out to prove you are better then the other. Lets prove who is better. Lets make it memorable. We have already had a divas table match, Because the elimation chamber pay per view is all about elimating outside interference with the chamber, you two will also have a match with no outside interference. Demi, Melina you two will have the first divas, cage match!" Michael Cole read the email. The fans went buts! Screaming and cheering. As this was happing Mel and I where yelling at each other. The refs finally got her out of the ring. When she was gone I got out and walked up the ramp waving to the fans.

**BACKSTAGE DEMI'S POV:**

As soon as I got backstage Mel met me at gorilla and we hugged and laughed.

"Omg that was fun!" Melina said.

"I know! Nice slap by the way." I told her as we started walking backstage.

"Thanks. Your was good to. Sunday is going to be fun." She said with a hugs smile on her face.

Before I could respond, we noticed John, and Randy standing in front of the Divas locker room with their arms crossed and pissed off looks on there faces. Cena and Ted were standing of to the side trying not to laugh.

"No. in hell are you two having a cage match." John said to us.

"That's is crazy. You guys can't handle that type of match." Randy said

"Wow Melina! Who died and put these two in charge." I said

"I don't know, You would think they have never done anything crazy in the ring." Melina said.

"This is a history making match, But because these two don't want us to I guess we have to say no." I responded

"That's right, because we are girls and Have to listen to the guys in our lives." Melina said.

"Oh stop! Do You know how dangerous theses types of matches are? You guys could get seriously hurt!" Randy said

"Ya! We train and work out the match at least two weeks prior to it. You guys have less then a week!" John said.

"We have trained." I told them. "We started last week after our meeting with my mom. And we have training sessions set up this week." I told the boys.

"John, why can't you be happy for us? This is a great thing for me and Dem,we are the first divas to have a cage match. We will set the tone for the future." Mel said going over to John and wrapping her arms around him." I don't want to spend tonight mad at you besides I bought something I want to show you."

"BBAABBEEE… ugh you are right. I'm sorry. This is a good chance for you guys. I'll help you out. " John said kissing Melina.

"Thanks babe. Come on I'll help you warm up." Melina said dragging John away. "Bye Guys see you later." She called over her shoulder.

"Damn there goes half the bet." I heard Ted mutter to Cena

"Dem, come on! You know this is a crazy. I don't want to see you get hurt!" Randy said to me.

"No it's not crazy! This is a great chance for me. Why do you care anyway?" I asked randy

"Why do I care? Demi You know Why I lo….you are my friend I don't want to see you get hurt! God! I have to get ready for my match. I'll see you at the hotel." Randy said walking away.

"Damn, I thought I was going to win that bet!" Ted said.

"Shut Up Ted." I said as I walked the other direction

"See I told you he wouldn't say it pay up." Cena said to Ted. I passed a tennis ball on the floor I picked up and throw it cena direction.

"Missed me Demi!" He yelled at me. I flicked him off as I continued to walk away.

"Love you to!" Cena yelled at me

**AT THE HOTEL DEMI'S POV:**

I was walking down the hallway on my way to my room with Randy. After our little tiff in the hallway, I avoided Randy at all costs. I spent most of my time in my grandpas office going over my match with Melina. After raw I got a ride to the hotel with my grandpa. I stopped outside our room. I really didn't know how this was going to go. We already fought once and I didn't want to anymore. I planned on making randy feel bad by throwing his valentines gift at his head then locking myself in the bathroom for a couple of hours taking a bath. I smiled at that thought as I opened the door and shut it. The sight that greeted shocked me.

Randy hadn't forgotten Valentines day. He had turned the lights off in our room. The only light was the light that was coming from candles Randy had placed throughout the room. There had to be at least a hundred. He had also spread rose petals all over the floor and on the bed. Randy was standing in the middle of the room. Wearing jeans a black dress shirt and holding a yellow rose.

"hey demi, happy valentines day." Randy said to me.

"oh wow randy… what…when…how… thank you." I said to him. I left my bags by the door and walked over to him.

"Here," He said Handing me the rose. "I take it you like it….. I left right after my match and set it up. I asked the hotel staff to help to." Randy said hugging me and kissing my cheek.

"Thank you, this is something out of dream… how did you know ?' I asked holding his hand.

He laughed, "Demi we were best friends then dated. I know you. I called Melina and Liz and asked them what I should do. They told me that this is a dream for you. So I set it up. I also got some coke and chocolate covered strawberries to. Oh and I set something up in the bathroom to." Randy said Guiding me over to the small table where indeed he set up some coke and strawberries.

"I….. I don't know what to say…. This is so perfect." I told him sitting down. After I sat Randy walked over and sat down across from me. He reached over and opened a soda can for me. Then grabbed a strawberry and motion for me to open my mouth so he could feed me. This was to perfect.

"Demi, look I'm sorry about earlier, I just…. I just… damn this is not how I wanted to say it." Randy said getting up coming to kneel in front of me. "Demi Marie, I'm so sorry for earlier, your match is going to be great. it's history making. I just worry about you. God we used to be so close, you were my best friend, the best girl friend I ever had. I know we still have a lot to talk about. You have a lot to still work through, but demi , I don't just want to be your roommate, or just your friend. Demi I want to be the one you tell everything to. I want to be the one to fight next to you, the one you run to when you need help. I want to fall asleep every night next to, wake up to you every day. I want to have our stupid fights. Demi you are the missing piece of me I didn't know I was missing. Demi Marie I love you. I never stopped." Randy said to me. By the last part Tears where in my eyes.

"Oh Randy, I love you. Everything you said, I want to. We still have a lot to work through, but we can. I Love you." I told him getting up and throwing my arms around him. He swung me around for a minute before setting me down giving me a deep loving kiss.

"God Demi, I have missed you." Randy said to me after he broke our kiss. He hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"I missed you to." I told him Looking up at his eyes. I leaned up to kiss him, which he let me. I started walking backwards, taking randy with me towards the bed.

"Dem, babe wait, I still have something else set up for you. Come one. " Randy said breaking our kiss and guiding me towards the bathroom. When we got there, he opened the door and I let out a gasp. "Oh Randy…"

"I knew you would like it. " He said smiling. Randy had put about fifty candles in the bathroom, all lit and they were the source of light. He had also filled the tub with bubble bath and had rose petals in the tub and also on the flower.

"This is to perfect… thank you." I whispered turning around and hugging.

"You are worth it Demi." He whispered in my ear. "Now enjoy your bath, I'll be here when you get out." He said turning to walk out.

"Wait! Take a bath with me please… " I whispered pulling him back into the room. "I may need help washing my back." I said to him giving him my pouty face. I wanted to spend every minute with him.

'Oh dem, Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded. "I thought you never ask." He aid kissing me. We began to undress. Once we were undresses Randy got in first, then I did. We sat so His back was against the tub and my back was against his chest. I sat between his legs and he wrapped his arms around.

"MMMM this is the perfect valentines day." I said.

"I'm glad you like babe." Randy said to me.

"Makes my present seem like a cheep gift." I told him playing with petals.

"Dem you got me the best gift ever. You told me You love me." Randy said. I smiled and kissed him. We stayed in the tub for an hour just cuddling and talking about the day. When we got out, Randy gave me a shirt to sleep in. I put it on with a pair of panties while he put on a pair of boxers. Randy went around and blew out all the candles while I got comfy in bed. When he was done he joined me in bed. We fell asleep after saying I love you one more time and in each others arms.

**AN:** **Ok I'm so sorry this was late. I had a terrible valentines day. I'm having problems with my bf so I was kind of stressed. I also put my fantasy valentines day in this chapter. SO tell me what you guys think. don't worry there is still drama ahead for them. So Please tell me what you think. Also I'm on twitter and you can follow me. Give me ideas and let me know what you think. **

**My twitter name is sherribear850**

**Also don't forget to read the creators stories -livhardy. How taking down legacy failed is my fav of hers!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok first off, the story idea and first two chapters belong to Livhardy. I asked if I could finish it and she said yes. So I reposted the first two chapters so again LivHardy wrote the First two chapters. I Will be writing from chapter three on. Let me no what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Anything owned by the wwe I don't own. Demi Is owned by Liv hardy. LivHardy also owns the first two chapters. SHE GAVE ME PERMISSON TO POST THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS AND FINSH THIS STORY . Any character besides the wwe ones and Demi I own.**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING HAPPENED?

**DEMI'S POV:**

I just got to the arena for the elimation chamber pay per view. I cant stop thinking about last week. Tuesday was wonderful, I woke up in Randy's arms. I couldn't stop smiling. After he woke up we down to the gym to workout. Melina and I had training for our match tonight, all week in Connecticut. We spent Tuesday-Friday training. In the training center. We went through everything and this was gonna be a good match. We decided to get here early so we could run through it one more time. I hadn't seen randy since Saturday. He had house shows all week, then came to Connecticut to see me Friday night and all day Saturday. He had something to do during the day today and said I would see him here. We talked everyday on the phone and texted. We agreed to take things so slow. We knew how we felt. Yes we were dating, but decided not to say anything until after the pay per view. I missed him. I was smiling on my way down to the ring when I heard Melina call my name from inside the ring.

"Hey Demi, Come in here lets work that spot." Melina called to me. I saw that JoMo and John Cena were in the ring. I ran the rest of the way and climbed in.

"Hey boys, Hey Mel." I greeted everyone. "what are you boy doing here? I thought u guys already worked out your matches."

"Oh they did, But John Wants to make sure everything is safe and good before our match." Melina said rolling her eyes at Jomo who just grinned back at her.

"Why are you here Cena?" I asked.

"Cause Randy had something to do but wanted to make sure you girls were being safe so he asked me to come and check on things." It's my turn to roll my eyes.

"The over protective ass! I told all week we were being safe. He even came to practice on Friday and saw we were safe. And where is he? I haven't talked to him all day." I ranted. Melina laughed as did the boys.

"Hun You know the guys they want to make sure we don't out shine them. Now come on. Lets practiced the dml. " Mel said grabbing my hand and pushing the boys to the side. Jomo went to say something but Mel cut him off. "I know Babe be careful we will." I giggled.

For the next thirty minutes, Melina and I worked on different spots in our match. We had to get used to not being able to bounce off the ropes as much and practiced throwing each other into the cage. We also did a couple of High flying moves. Finally we had to practice climbing up and over the cage. The guys didn't know the ending but I think they were getting it.

"uh Dem, please be careful, if you get hurt I don't wanna deal with your mom or randy." Cena yelled up to me. I was currently climbing up the cage and just made it to the to and was sitting on it.

"Melina You to! Be careful." Jomo yelled to Melina. She has just came up. We had to time it.

"Ugh, this was easier in Connecticut at least then we could practice stuff. Except on Friday when Randy was there and c=kept on telling us to be careful and you told him to shut up." Melina said getting to the top and sitting across from me.

"I know! Ok so I think we got it all down. Except for the end. But we went over that for ever. Do you feel comfortable or do you wanna practice that bump again?" I asked. We had two ending in mind. One where We make it to the top of the cage we fight and I push her off the top and she falls in the ring. And I climb down the outside for the win. Or where we are climbing up and half way up we fight and knock each other down. Then I set her up for dml and go out the door. I glanced down and saw the boys watching us.

"No I think we got it down. But As much as the fall from here would be a sick ending, I think We should go for the fall from half way up to end it. It's more believable for the divas besides we have the run in that no one knows about." Melina said. I nodded

"Ok so lets get down, But lets go down from here climbing down the outside." I told her

"Ok I'll race ya. Ready Set Go!" Melina Screamed as she scrabbled to climb down and out.

"It's on!" I yelled as I started to climb down the outside to. I saw the boys scramble to get out of the ring . About half way down I decided to jump. So I stoped and pushed myself off the side of the cage and let go. Before I could brace myself for landing on the outside, I felt a pair of strong tattooed arms go around me and catch me bridal style.

"Demi! What the hell were you thinking?" Randy said to me adjusting the way he was holding me, so it was more like he we carrying me bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck."

"Mel and were racing and I didn't want her to beat me." I said smiling at him and giving him a little peck on the cheek.

"Ya well next time be careful." He mumbled putting me down and wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning down to give me a kiss. I still had my arms around his neck. We broke our kiss when we heard Cena

"What are you doing kissing? When did this happen? How come no one told me?" Cena yelled as him and jomo helped melina down.

"You cheated Bestie." Melina said fake glaring at me.

"Did not, We never said you could jump and cena, Nothing happened so there is nothing to tell." I told him

"ok whatever demi." Cena said laughing at me.

"Hey Demi… come one we have to meet up with Nattie,Tamina, Maryse, Gail and the bella's." Meina said grabbing me hand and pulling me away from Randy embrace. "Bye babe." Melina said stopping my Jomo to give him a good bye.

"Bye Randy see ya later, boys" I yelled back as Melina pulled up the ramp and into the girls locker room. All the other girls were there. Once we got there she slammed the door shut pushed me to the center of the room. "Ok Spill." She said folding her arms.

"Spill what?" I asked smiling.

"Oh don't play dumb! I just saw you KISSING the viper. Acting all couply and I want to know what happened. What happened on valentines day? You still haven't told me." Mel said. Upon hearing the word kissing, All the girls stoped what they were doing and stared at me. After about ten seconds they all started talking at once asking what Mel was talking, what happened, are we a couple.

"Ok OK ok , everyone stop." I yelled. They Stopped. "yes we did kiss, we have told each other we love each other, but we are taking it slow. " I told them

"When did it happen?" Michelle asked. I Smiled remembering last week. "On valentines day. GIRLS Oh My God! He was so sweet. Ok so I get back to the hotel, I was already pissed because he was giving me a hard time about the match, and Melina had he called to ask what to get for valentines day and hadn't even said anything to me, but are besides the point, so anyway when I walk into our room, he's standing there holding a yellow rose. He like like a hundred candles and them all over the room and had rose petals. In the corner at the table he said coke a cola and strawberries. He guided me over to the table feed me then told he how much he loves and kissed me. Then took me to the bathroom, where he had like fifty more candles going, plus a bath full of bubble bath and rose petals. We took a bath together, then sent the night sleeping in each others arms." I said smiling and sighing at the end.

Melina didn't say anything, She simply went to the door opened it stuck her head out and yelled, "Feb. 14th! Jomo, me , Ted and Cena win." Then closed the door. We all started laughing when heard teed cheer, "YES! I Fucking love Demi and Randy. Rhodes told you." Followed by others groaning.

"What was that about?" I asked

"The bet as to when you guys would say You love each other and hook up." Melina said. The four of us said Randy would wait until valentines day."

The other girl were smiling and squealing and hugging me.

"But You guys we didn't hook up. We decided to take it slow I wanna be with him and he wants to be with me, but with everything that has happened, we decided to date and take the sex thing slow." I told them. The all shut up and stared.

"What do you mean nothing happened? Randy bugged me for a week planning that. Liz told him once to stop calling John, because John had no romantic bone in his body. Plus he somehow called your friend Dan and went over things with him. Then called your other friend Erin to see about placement pf the candles. JOMO listened to me whine about how lucky you are get such a thoughtful present. How Could nothing happen!" Melina all but screamed.

"Mel…wow I didn't know he did all that. I mean I'm sorry nothing happened. I mean I think its sweet he did all that planning, but sex is still sanative to me. I mean it's a big step to date him again, I just don't want to add sex into it." I said to her. Beth put an arm around me.

"Oh I Know Dem, I'm sorry I have just wait for this moment for ever! You Guys belong together. But I'm glad you guys are dating and he said he loves you. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just stressed about tonight. I didn't mean to yell at you. But When randy told me what he planed. I was so happy for you." Melina said hugging me. I Hugged her back.

"I know, that's why I wasn't gonna say anything. I'm stressed about tonight to." I told her as we broke apart.

"Ok Now that we got that out of the way. We want details please!" Nattie said getting up and hugging me and Melina. " You guys remember how stressed me and Laycool were over our tables match. It's ok but Girls need to relax for a bit and not think about it, So Miss Demi, tell us everything." Nattie said. I laughed then spent the next forty-five minutes telling them everything from valentines day to Saturday Morning when Randy left. The aww and giggled and I have to admit Nattie was right. Melina had spent so much time going over the match we were over thinking it we needed to de stress.

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER 15 MIN BEFORE MATCH**

I pacing just outside gorilla, after telling the girls about my valentines day we just around and caught up on gossip. As It got closer to our match Mel and I got major introverted. She got our ring gear on and both went to warm up. We really haven't talked in an hour. She had to film a promo for our match were the belles and maryse tell her she can easily kick my butt. I also filmdom with Nattie and Tamina and Gail. They wished me luck and told me that no matter what I was still a 3g diva and to simply show Melina I Had wrestling in my blood. I smiled and said thank you. I smiled remembering that. I stopped by one of the monitors and watched Trish make her big return and kick Laycool butt. I Was so glad that Trish was back for Mania She actually showed me some moves on the side, But My dad didn't know that. Speaking of my dad where was he? I knew he was here, along with my grandpa. I was wondering were their be careful speech was. And where was Randy? When I had gone to get food, we sat together and he held my hand under the table, until he had to go give and interview he kissed my head and told me he see me later.

"Stop pacing you are gonna get dizzy and then hurt yourself." I heard Cena say to me walking over to where I was pacing.

"Sorry I'm just thinking." I told him to nervous to make a smart remark back.

"Don't over think it, You girls practiced everything. It will be fine. Just go out there and kick butt. He said pulling me into a hug. "Good luck You will do fine."

"Thanks Cena, You are the only to say that to me, I mean I know my Family is here, I'm just surprised they didn't say anything to me, not to mention Randy. The only thing we talked about was how we are traveling together." I told him Hugging him back.

"Well Your dad and grandpa and uncle are locked in your grandpas office per order of stef. She told them that they cant see you until the end of the match. That they will make you nervous. She also told Morrison and Orton that they cant leave the locker room until after the match because they two will make you girls nervous. She told show and Kane not to let them out. She told me to come and check on you and Melina and wish you luck from them." Cena said.

I laughed. "Leave it to my mom. She knows everyone to well. And thank You Cena. " I told him.

"Not a Problem, But I also Have Question to ask you." I looked at John and Nodded for him to continue. "Ok well I know you have been traveling with melina and Morrison. I know Randy is also traveling with you guys now. Well I'm traveling with Ted and They couldn't find a car for us so can we come along with you guys?"

"Of course! Ya it shouldn't be a problem. Just talk to the guys." I told him.

"Thanks Dem. Hey they are signaling you to go good luck shorty" John said

"Thanks Barney!" I told him going over to where the stage hand was signaling me. I was going out first then Mel. She was already there. We didn't say anything we simply hugged as my music started. And I went through the curtain.

**ON AIR DEMIS POV:**

I Came running onto the top of the ramp. I looked and pointed to the fans then turned around and did my booty shake. Then walked down to the ring. I didn't slap hands with the hands. I slowly got into the ring which had the cage already around it. I walked through the door and to the center of the ring and waved. I waited for my best friend. There was no one else I could this with. I watched as her music hit and she did her entrance and she also slowly climbed in. When she was in they closed the door and locked it. The ref signaled to ring the bell and they did. We locked up. She quickly put me in a headlock and throw me down. Then she made an admit to go out the door. I quickly got up and pulled her back and went for a ddt and landed it. Then I went go out the door and she pulled me back by hair and quickly got on top of me and punched a couple of times. I pulled up my legs and kicked her off and into the ring post. Then I jumped and began to punch her. She pushed me off and went for a clothed line and pulled a matrix to block her. She looked shocked. I then pushed her hard into the ropes and she also hit the cage. That pissed her off and she came at me full force and Lou thez pressed me down then dragged me by my arm to the side then jumped up like she was gonna do her split on top of me just before she landed I rolled out of the way and she hit the mat doing her split. We both quickly got up and went to the center of the ring to look up again. I got her in a headlock and she pushed me hard into the ropes and side of the cage. I fell to the ground. Ok The guys were right, being thrown into the cage hurts. I then saw Mel come running at me and kick me so Was pushed again into the side of the cage. Ouch that will leave I mark I thought. I waited for a sec. Next Mel was gonna use me a step to start climbing out of the cage which she did. I Counted to twenty then got up and jumped a bit to pull Mel down. She used the cage to push herself off so she would be in the center of the ring when she fell. I then climbed up on the top of the turn buckle and then jumped so I would land on top of her. When I did I rolled off and laid there for a sec. The ref signaled that we needed to end it. So I got and slowly walked over to got out the cage door. As I was Climbing out. I felt the door being slammed into my side. I looked and saw maryse screaming at me that I'm not as good and the other divas then I felt the Belles Push and kick me back into the ring. Then Nattie,Tamina and Gail came running down and attacked them. Melina and Began Getting up. Once we were up we both slapped each other. Before I could fully recover she pushed me down so I fell and kicked me twice. She saw The girls on the outside and decided to start climbing the side of the cage to get out. I quickly got up and began climbing to. When we were about six inches above the top rope I reached her and we began trading blows. I set her up for a cage dml and nailed it. We both fell back. The fans were going crazy. I Got up and half walked/half crawled out and out the cage. My Music started. Once I got down the steps. I fell into the arms of Nattie,Tamina and Gail. They hugged and congregated me. We began walking up the ramp. Half way up, they stopped and we turned and they raise my hands up in victory. We began walking backstage. I couldn't ask how me Mel because we had a camera on us.

**BACKSTAGE DEMI'S POV:**

As soon as I got through the curtain, I heard rounds of applause for me and melina who was just behind me. As soon as I took my arm away from nattie my dad and grandpa had me in bear hugs saying they were proud of me and then went to see if I was ok.

"Ya I'm just a little sore…. I should go see the trainer… Mel u ok?" I told my dad then looking over at Mel who was with jomo.

"Ya I am heading to the trainer you coming to?" she asked

"Ya wait a sec." I told her she nodded then turned to Jomo and gave him a hug.

"Hey dad, grandpa, I'm gonna go have the trainer check me out. I'll come say bye before I leave." I told them giving me a hug. I saw my dad start to protest.

"That sounds like a good plan Hun, We will see you soon. Your dad and grandpa have to stay here and help out with the raw Chamber. I'm so proud of you hunny." My mom said coming over to me and giving me a hug. I told her thank you. "Now go with Melina and get checked out. I Nodded and walked over to melina. I waved to my family as we made our way down the hallway.

I saw the rest of the guys coming up involved in the raw chamber match. They all said congrats to us. We smiled and said thank you. I Looked for Randy but didn't see him.

Melina haven't talked yet, but I believe we were both tired and still in a bubble of we couldn't believe we pulled that off. As we started to walk into the trainers office I saw Randy leaning against the door. Melina smiled at me and squeezed my hand and walk into the room. As she passed Randy he said congrats to her. Then he looked over at me, took two long strides over and enveloped me in a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you princess. You set a high bar to follow. You were amazing." Randy whispered in my ear.

I hung on to him. Not caring I was getting baby oil all over me. "Thank You randy. " I whispered back.

Randy Pulled away a little bit. He had one arm around my waist and another one around my neck. "You ok Demi? Did You get hurt? I wanted to be there when you came back, but I figured everyone would bombard you So I waited here for you. Please Tell me you are ok." Randy said.

I giggled. I Put one over his on my waist and the other one on his arm on my neck.

"I'm fine, just sore, but I'm gonna have the trainer check me out." I told him.

"Randy pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead." Good. Hey I have a surprise for you after the pay per view. Meet in the parking lot. Trust me you will love." Randy told me. I smiled.

"Ok I love surprises." I told him. Before he could respond, we heard cena yell down the hallway.

"Orton , get over here now! I'm done babysitting you tonight. You and Morrison need to let the girls be checked out. They are fine. Now come on w have our match in 15 mintiues and stef wants to go over details." Cena yelled. I giggled Randy rolled his eyes.

"Hey I gotta go so says the wise one. Call me when you are walking out." Randy Said. I nodded. "Oh One more thing.." Randy said before he leaned down and gave me a deep kiss.

"Orton, I'm telling stef you where late because you were making out with her daughter." Cena yelled one more time.

:We broke the kiss laughing. "Good luck. I'll be watching." I told him as he walked down the hall to meet john. He turned around to wink at me. I watched until he disappeared down the hallway before I went in the trainers office.

**45 min later demi's pov**

The trainer said we were fine, but we were gonna be sore for a couple of days. He wanted us to ice or sore spots. We thanked him and headed down to the divas locker room, where we were greeted by a round of applause. The girls all hugged us and congrated us. Then before we showered, Mel and I sat and watched our men's match. Jomo did better then randy who was elimeted second by punk. This was gonna start their feud. I felt bad for him, but he was getting a good storyline. Jomo was elimeted a little while later. So as soon as they were elimited Melina and I hit the showers. As soon as she was done, she went to meet up with jomo. I packed my stuff and texted randy to let him know I done. He responded with-_ok. Me to come to the parking lot and call when u get there. _I smiled. I Finished getting dressed. I had a pair of yoga pants on and a white cami with a zip up hoodie and baseball cap on. I quickly put on flip flops then said good bye to the girls and went to meet randy.

When I got there I called him.

"Hey I'm here where are you? Did you forget to get the car?" I asked when he picked up the phone

"No I didn't forget to get the car. I'm here and that my sweatshirt you are wearing." he repealed. I looked around. I saw a big black tour bus that looked like my dada old one but not randy.

"Where are you? All I see is a freaking bus?" I asked starting to get annoyed. I Ws tired and sore. I just wanted to go and sleep.

"Walk over to the bus and knock princess. Bye." Randy said. I rolled by eyes and put my phone away. I walked over to the bus and knocked. I was shocked when Randy opened the door.

"what is this?" I asked as he pulled me up on the bus. As soon as I was on, he closed the door. I looked around. There was a small kitchen, and a dining room table. There was a over stuffed couch on one wall, and another one opposite it. Here where two TVs. As I walked down the small hallway I saw a couple of comfy bunk beds, and a small bathroom. In the back was a king size bed, with a TV on the wall and a small bathroom with just a toilet and sink. There was also a small couch to. That's when I stopped walking when I saw Randy put my bag on the bed. I asked him again what this was.

"Remember when I disappeared on sat and earlier?" I nodded. "Well I bought your dad's old bus. I figured it's a good investment. I hired a driver. Now after shows we can sleep and eat here. Even shower. It's like our own apartment. Before you say anything, I told Morrison he and melina could travel with us this week. The couch out there turns into a comfy sleeper bed." Randy said. I knew the couch bed as comfy that's were I used to sleep when this was my dads bus.

"Wow. Randy this is perfect." I told him hugging him.

I knew you would like it." he said hugging me back. "the best part is no cena to interrupt us." Randy said kissing me. I got the feeling that he didn't know I told john he could travel with us.

" um ya about that..se I sorta told him he and teddy could travel with us.." I mumbled against randy's mouth.

"You didn't.." Randy said. Before I could respond we heard

"Hunny I'm home!" Cena bellowed into the bus

Randy and I walked from the bed room to the main part of the bus, where Ted, Cena ,Mel and Jomo where standing.

"Really cena? You knew about this bus I told you I just wanted it for me and demi." Randy said to him

"Demi invited us! I had Nothing to do with it!" Ted and John said. Mel and Jomo laughed as they sat down on the couch.

"Babe he did the sad Cena face and you know I cant say no to that." I said to Randy. He looked down at me and sighed.

Mr. Fruity Pebbles can stay, and money bags can to. They can take two of the bunks. They are comfy and each has its own TV. Morrison you and melina can have the sleeper bed." Randy said.

"where's demi sleeping?" cena asked with a smirk.

"In the bed room with me." Randy said. No everyone sit down so we can watch a re peat of the chamber ppv." randy sitting down on the couch next to jomo and Mel and pulling me with him.

"Can we flip for the bed?" Cena asked. Randy glared at him. As he and ted sat down on the other couch.

"Never mind then." Cena said as we put on the ppv. That's how we spent the rest of the nite, in our traveling apartment re watching the ppv and laughing with friends. I couldn't be happier.


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok first off, the story idea and first two chapters belong to Livhardy. I asked if I could finish it and she said yes. So I reposted the first two chapters so again LivHardy wrote the First two chapters. I Will be writing from chapter three on. Let me no what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Anything owned by the wwe I don't own. Demi Is owned by Liv hardy. LivHardy also owns the first two chapters. SHE GAVE ME PERMISSON TO POST THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS AND FINSH THIS STORY . Any character besides the wwe ones and Demi I own.**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: DON'T MOVE!

**DEMI'S POV:**

When I woke up the next moring, I felt the effects of my match all through my body. My back, and side hurt plus I had a killer headache from having the cage door slammed into it. I opened my eyes and it took me a minitue to realize where I was. I was on randy's bus in the bedroom and Randy was curled up behind me. My back was against his chest and he had both arms around me. I smiled and snuggled deeper into Randy. I winced when his leg hit mine right where a brusie was.

"You ok Demi?" Randy mumbled to me leaning down and kissing my shoulder. I rolled over so I was now facing him. I moved one around his neck and the other around his waist. Both of his were still around my waist. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. I winced again when I starined a pulled muscle in my back.

"Ya. I'm fine just sore from last night. Morning by the way." I told him snuggling closer. I felt him chuckle.

"Morning to you to." He said pulling me closer and kissing the top of my head. Then he leaned down and used one of his fingers to tilt my head up and gave me a deep kiss on the lips. I pressed myself as close to him as possible.

In one swift motion randy rolled us so I was beneath him and he was on top of me and we were still kissing. He ran his hands up and down my sides. Taking the time to rub my sore spots. I let out a little moan when he stoped kissing my lips and went to nibble on my neck. This caused me to tilt my head back and arch my back. But This movement caused a shotting pain in my upper back and head. I let out a squeal of pain. Randy stopped right away and looked up at me. Before he could say anything I told him.

"Its oks that just hurts to move like that . My Mucles are still sore from last night and I have a killer headache." I told him.

"Demi, why didn't you say anything? Stay right here don't move! I'll be right back." Randy said giving one more kiss and getting up.

"I mean don't move!" He said turning around at the door then walking out of it. He left it opened a bit. I layed back down and let out a sigh.

"Whats that sigh for dem?" Melina said from the doorway. I looked over at her a motioned her to come in. She did. She walked slowly and like she was in a bit of pain and layed down next to me.

"Nothing big Randy and were making out, and I arched my back and I squealed because it hurt. He gets up tells me don't move and leaves. I figured he went out to get advil and either ice packs or heating packs." I told her rolling my eyes and rolling over onto the stomach and facing her. Melina was laying her back looking at me. She giggled.

"John did the same thing. I woke up and stretched, And it hurt so I said ouch. John reaches out and pulls me closer to him, which hurts a bit and I told hime that. He jumps up and told me not to move to. And ya him and randy are looking for advil, ice packs and heating pads. " Melina told me. We both rolled our eyes.

"How get past em?" I asked her.

"They both had their backs turned. Randy was going throught the cabinets and John was in the bathroom. So I got up as fast as my brusied butt could and came in here." She said.

I reached over and hugged her. "I'm so glad you did." I told her.

She hugged me back. "Me to." She said. We then heard Jomo ask where Melina was. Randy said he didn't know. Maybe she came back to bedroom to see me. Jomo said she wouldn't because he told her not to move. We heard then start to come back to the bed room.

"Quick pretend to be asleep!" I told her. She nodded. We both closed our eyes and pretended to be asleep. I was laying on my stomach and cluching a pillow. Melina flipped to her side and curled one hand under her head. We heard the guys come in.

"Ya look the two of them are sleeping." I Heard jomo say.

"Ya they look so cute when they are asleep." Randy said. "To bad they are awake." Randy said. I knew he thought that would get us to stop. But we were stubborn and contuied to lay there.

Then we heard Cena say "Oh good god. Move we will get them up."

Not even thirty seconds later, Melina were bounced awake by Cena and Ted jumping on the bed chanting, "wake up, wake up." We started giggling when Jomo and Randy yelled at them to stop. Finelly they did only because the guys pulled them down. Cena and ted sat at the end of the bed,Me and I were curled up by the pillows and jomo and Randy standing by the bed, holding icepacks,heat pads ad advil.

"Ok you two funs over. The girls need to relax. They are sore. Here you guys take this." Randy said, handing me and Melina aedvil and juice.

"Ok Boys listen, we are fun just sore, like I know you guys are. Its nothing that a hot shower and advil wont help." Melina said. "Morrison before you say anything, I'm a big girl. Randy so is Dem. So if you don't wana cuddle with me then leave."

I giggled when Jomo glared at her. "Same goes for you to Viper." I told randy when he was looking at me.

"I would love to cuddle but you have a girl and two other guys with u no room for me." Randy said flirting.

"Just two guys. Come on Melina we are gonna be at the hotel in 20 mintues come on lets pack." JoMo said leaning down and throwing Mel over his shoulder and walking out the room. Melina waved bye. I waved back.

"Ok you two leave." Randy said pointing to ted and john. They had laid down on euther side of me on the bed.

"Now Randy is that anyway to treat your guests? Ted asked Randy.

'Ya And how come Dem gets to stay? Just because she had a cage match? I had a chamber match I wanna relex.!" John Told Randy. I lifted my head up and saw Randy was doing the viper stare.

"Not Nice man! Don't Viper Demi!" John Told him. Ted though Gave him a puppy dog face.

" Cena, You have had how many Chamber matches? Demi had her first cage match last night. And I wasn't vipering Her I was Staring at you two! Thoose bunks are nice. Besides I would like to relex on my bed." Randy told them.

"We will move move over. And demi is fine Right Demi?" Ted said then asked me. I nodded. "See Now john move over." Ted said.

"Ok You two are worse then Childern! Out now! I am not laying on a bed with you to. Now up and clean up the mess out there. Besides we are gonna be at the hotel soon." Randy said walking over to the bed and pulling both of them of the bed abd shoving them put the door. Then he locked it. I heard them pound on the door as Randy came ove and fliopped down next to me on the bed and pulled me closer to him as Cena and ted yelled fine be that way. I giggled.

"Dem how are you dong?" Randy asked me.

"im fine! I'm just sore but I'm ok. Remember we both wrestle." I told him.

"I know.. I just worry about you ok?" He asked rolling so he was now he was on his back and I was laying on his chest. He had his arms around me. I had my arms around him.

"Ok and I love you for it." I told him looking up to give him a kiss. Which he returned.

"Love you to. Here lets watch a movie." Randy said flipping on the tv.

**COUPLE HOURS LATER DEMIS POV: **

Oh man I 'm late! I thought. I was ruing backstage from the divas locker room to gorilla. I had a three diva tag match earlier. It was me, Gail and Eve verus Melina and the bellas. Melina and sold the fact we were sore. My team won to. I literelly had like fifteen mintues to change and meet my mom and sister for my dad return. Not everyone knew he was coming back tonight. Only My family and mark,aka the undertaker did. Everyone knew Taker was coming back and picking his mania oppent. I smiled this was gonna be epic. I made it Just as mark was going out. My mom and the girls were there along with michelle mcCool, Marks real life wife. We were crowding around the a montor.

"You made just in time. Good match earlier." Michelle said giving me a hug.

"Thanks. Ya I didn't know if would." I told her only to be shushed by the Girls. We giggled. Then Just as Mark went to take his hat off, Dad music hit and he came down. Man the fans were freaking out. The girls were jumping up and down cheering for dad. We watched as he did the normal entrance. Then he got in the ring. The got face to face. Then they didn't talk. All dad was look at the Mania sign hanging up behind him. Mark turned and looked at the sign. Then back at dad. That's how it went to commercial. We ran over to gorilla. Dad came back first. Mom and the girls went to hu him and tell him he did great. Then I ran over.

"Dad that was great! You guys nailed it." I told him.

"Daddy that was sick!" Aurora said.

"Thank you Demi. That means the world to me." Dad said kissing the top of my head. "And Aurora where did you learn that?" Dad asked chuckling.

"I heard it on tv." She said. Dad laughed

" demi you coming with us?" dad asked

" No I think I'm going with randy,melina and john for bit. Is that ok?" I asked my dad

"Of course it is hunny. I meant are coming with us to the office I know your travel plans." Dad said.

"Oh Ok. Ya I'll be there in a min. I wanna go grab my stuff. " I told my dad. He nodded.

"ok don't be long. We are gonna put the girls down soon for bed. I know they wanna try and do disney movie night." He told me as they atarted walking away.

"Ok I wont." I told my dad truning around to grab my stuff. As I got closer to the locker room door. I saw Randy by it with my stuff. That wasn't what made my heart skip a beat. It was the fact that he had on just his wrestling trunks and boots.

"Hey you trying to steal my stuff?" I yelled over to him running the rest of they way.

"Oh ya because I need like 50 pairs of shoes babe." Randy said pulling me into a hug and leaning down and a giving me a kiss.

"Then what are you doing with it." I asked.

"I'm having my driver take it out to the bus. I also wanna tell you I loved your dads promo. That was great and I have a question well two" He said

"aw thank you. That was sweet. Ya I loved it to. He didn't even tell me till yesterday. And what are your questions?" I asked giving him another hug and kiss.

"Well can I get a good luck kiss?" I giggled and nodded. Randy leaned down and kissed me deeply. Then he reached down still kissing, and warped his arms around m legs to pick me up and walked over to the crate and sat me on top of it. We kissed for a bit more. Then he finally pulled away I pouted a bit. He laughed.

"Second question, would you like to go on date tomorrow?" He asked.

I laughed. "Of Course!" I told him hugging him and kissing Him again. I felt him laughing.

"Orton lets go you have two min till air." A stage hand bellowed down the hall.

"You better go. I'll be in my moms office. Good luck." I told him giving him another kiss and jumping down.

"Kay I'll meet you there when I'm done. He said giving me another kiss. I noticed the driver taking my things to bus. Then he ran down the hall way. I giggled watching him run. I then started in the opposite direction. I was still smiling when heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw it was Alex Riley. I suppressed a moan.

"Hey Demi great match earlier. " Alex Said reaching me and giving me a hug. I pulled away.

"Thanks Alex. Hey Listen I cant stay and chat I have to meet my mom." I told him starting to walk away. He grabbed my hand.

"I know. I was just in there and your dad said he wanted to talk to in private and asked me to come and get you. He wants to talk to you over here." Alex told me leading me to an unused locker room.

"Ooookkkkk Thanks alex." I told him. That sounded fishy.

"Not a problem. " He said opening the door and letting me in. I looked around and I didn't see my dad. I tunred to look at him.

"Alex what is up? Where's my dad?" I asked as I turned around. I saw alex leaning against the door. Then he locked it and turned to smile at me. Oh shit.

**AN: ****great clif hanger huh? Wanna know what happens? I know you do. Trust me It will be epic. Also please read my girl's story -summer changes everything by damonandbonnier4ever. She is amazing her and I chat all the time on twitter. **

**If you wanna follow me my twitter is sherribear850.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok first off, the story idea and first two chapters belong to Livhardy. I asked if I could finish it and she said yes. So I reposted the first two chapters so again LivHardy wrote the First two chapters. I Will be writing from chapter three on. Let me no what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Anything owned by the wwe I don't own. Demi Is owned by Liv hardy. LivHardy also owns the first two chapters. SHE GAVE ME PERMISSON TO POST THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS AND FINSH THIS STORY . Any character besides the wwe ones and Demi I own.**

CHAPTER NINETEEN: NOT GONNA LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN

**Demi's pov: **

Ok think demi. I thought. But I couldn't. I was flashing back to my time with Scott. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath . I opened my eyes. I looked right at Alex.

"Alex what the hell? Here is my dad?" I asked walking a little closer. I knew I wanted to be closer to the door then the back of the room.

"Ok I lied about your dad." Alex said coming towards me. No Shit I thought.

"But I did it because I just wanted to talk to you without Orton watching. I mean come on he had his chance and from I heard he royaly blew it. Now why to come to the best babe. We could rule raw, you the bosses daughter and me A rod." Alex said walking over and putting his hands on my waist and kissing my neck. I tried to squrim away but alex held on tighter.

"Ok Alex stop! I do not want you! Let me go!" I told him pulling away harder.

"Come on Demi You know you want me. Just stop fighting me. Your being a tease like scott said you are. " Alex said roughing pulling me to him and trying to kiss.

As soon as he said the thing about scott. Something snapped in me. I wasn't gonna let this happen again. I tried taking his hands off my waist out he just pulled me closer. I took my hand formed a fist and I Punched him as hard as I could in the side of the head. With my other hand I slapped the other side of his face he let me go and I made a run for the door. Alex grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me closer to him.

"You Little Cun…" ALex said. Before he could finish saying that I punched him twice as hard in the face and brought my knee up between his legs as hard as I could. He crumpled to the ground I kicked him twice in the stomach and then ran for the door as soon As I got it open I fell out the door and started screaming for help. I also started running down the hallway. I guess who could say I was in a state of shock. I made it maybe two feet down the hallway when I felt someone grab me to stop me from running. I started fighting them off untill I saw the purple shirt.

"hey demi stop! Its me Cena. Demi oh my..Demi what happened, why is your shirt ripped? Whats with this bruise? Demi oh my god you are shaking what happened?" John said pulling me close to him. When he realized it was scaring me he held me at arms length. I backed up so I was against the wall. I know it's stupid but I was scared.

"Alex…he told me my dad wanted me …. To talk in a privete.. Took me to a locker room. He he locked the door and I had to fight him off. Oh god he is still in there….." I told john looking around and hugging myself.

"Where?" I heard John ask. "SOmeone go get paul and steff. Get Vince. And don't let him out of there!" John yelled to everyone . I just noticed most of the locker room was there. I saw Shaemus take off running towards the offices. Ted and Jomo went to the locker room I pointed to along with Mike.

"Come on Dem lets go have a trainer look you over." Mel said taking at step closer to me. I Shook my head and back in closer to the wall.

'Dem you have to. You have huge brusie I want to make sure you are ok." John said coming towards me. I contuied to shake my head. I started telling him to back off. I didn't know why I was scared. I didn't notice Randy coming around the corner.

**Randy's pov:**

I couldn't stop smiling. Demi agreed to go on a date with me and I had a kick ass match. I was more excited for my just maybe we could be a couple again. I had a great date planed for her to. I knew she just bought a house in Connecticut. I figured I would go there cook her dinner we would eat by candle lite and then watch a movie if it was a clear night we could go outside and look at the stars. I smiled again. Demi was a girl who liked the simple things and dates. I was jarred out of my thoughts by shaemus running down down the hallways towards the office.

"Slow down man!" I yelled back to him and shook my head. As I rounded the corner I was greeted by chaos. I saw Morrison,Ted and Mike standing in front of a locker room door blocking someone from coming out. I saw several guys standing around looking, then I saw Demi backd up against the wall yelling at Cena to stay away. I took of running and stopped right in front of her. I saw the look of pure terror on her face.

"Demi.. Baby whats wrong what happened to you?" I asked her softly. I reached out and put one hand on the back of her head at the top of her neck. As soon as I touched her she looked at me.

"Randy.. You're here oh god im sorry." she said softly then she took a step and wrapped her arms around me. She kept on whispering im sorry. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and held her close.

"Ssshhhh. Its ok babe. Why are you sorry what happened?" I asked her. As soon as I said this she sort of fell and I helped her sit down. She never once let go of me she just cried it out. I kept on holding her and telling her it was gonna be ok.

"Alex attacked me and I fought him off. I couldn't let it happen again randy. He…he kissed me. I didn't want it." Demi said looking up at me. I was seething with anger. That little…. Wait untill I get my hands on him.

"Randy…." Demi said. I looked down at her.

"Demi I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at alex. I'm so proud you fought him off." I told her. She had tears in her eyes.

"Hey whats going on? Is it a party? Where's sissy?" I heard aurora and Murphy ask. They must have wondered away from stef and paul.

"Don't let them see me like this. They have no clue what happened. They wont understand it…" Demi said curling closer into me. I knew I had a calming effect on her. I looked at Melina and Cena who were standing over us. They nodded. "Paul and steff and Vince are on their way shamus went to get them. Secretary just got here to detain alex." Cena told me. I nodded. "Get everyone out of here! Get the girls out of here to." I told him.

"OK everyone lets move unless you need to be here leave! It's not helping." Cena yelled. Everyone saw the look I had and he had and they moved.

"Ok You two short stuffs lets go to your dads bus. I hear its Disney movie night, and I have yet to see Tangled And I know you guys have it lets go." John said scooping up the girls who were trying to see what was going on. I saw him head down the hallway and towards the parking lot.

"Oh Baby are ok?" I heard paul yell coming down the hallway. He stopped right in front of us and squated down in front of us.

"demi what happened?" Stef said coming up besides us.

"Guys The girls are on the bus with Linda. All I know is I was walking down the hallway and Dem came running down it screaming for help. She wouldn't let anyone touch her but randy. Alex Riley apparently told her that you wanted to talk to her then he attacked her. She said he had to fight him off." Cena said coming back.

"Ya we know, shamus told us." Paul said. I glanced over at the locker room door where vince was yelling at alex. The police were there to.

"I wanna stay with Randy tonight. You guys have the girls. Please let ,me stay him." demi whispered looking at her dad. Anyone who knew Paul knew he couldn't say no to her like this. As she said this she curled closer the me and gripped my arm tighter.

"Ok baby girl whatever you want. But lets have a trainer look at you. I need to make sure you re ok. Come on lets go." Paul told her in a soft tone. He reached out for her hand. She looked at him with big eyes and reached over and took his hand and let him pick her up in his arms and he carried her bridal style to the trainers room.

"Randy go change and meet us in the trainers room." Paul told me. Stef looked at me as Demi reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Hun, Randy will meet us on the bus he needs to change come on lets go." Stef told her

I took a step I front of her and kissed her forehead. "Demi I'll meet you on the bus I promise. Mel,John,Cena and Ted are coming with us." I Told her she nodded her head and let go. Paul and Stef nodded at me and walked towards the trainers room with demi. I went to the locker room to change.

**DEMI'S POV: **

It's an hour later. The trainer said I was fine just in shock. Mom put in a call to heather who told her that this reaction was normal. That I should take one of the sedative she prescribed me. Mom Also told her I wanted to travel with Randy and Heather agreed. She said If I felt comfortable with randy that it's a good idea. SO right now I was in the bed room of the bus. Randy was talking to everyone on the living room . I was laying in the bed clutching my white teddy from Murphy. I was wearing one of randy's shirts. My Mom was seating next to me telling me about alex. Grandpa suspended him for sixty days. He also had to stay at least two yards away from at all times. I guess Randy tried to punch him but dad stopped him.

"Ok Demi Here is the sedative. I know you hate to take them but you need to take it." Mom Told me holding it out. I started to say no.

"Don't even say no Princess. It will help you sleep. If You aren't traveling with us you need to take it lease." Dad said coming in Behind my mom and sitting down next to me.

I didn't have the energy to agrue with him. I took the pill from my mom and swallowed it. They both smiled and told me they were proud of me.

"Ok Hunny we are gonna go. The girls are ready for bed. We love you. Call us when you get to the next city." Mom and dad said hugging me and telling they love me. I knew they wanted to stay but they also knew I had to deal with this my own way and I also was gonna be staying with them on my days off. I Hugged them back an told them I loved them. As they were leaving I saw Randy come in. My dad said something to randy in his ear. He smiled and walked in and closed the door. He lowered the light in the room and then crawled into bed with me. He layed down next to me but didn't touch me.

Now the meds were making me drozy so I was a little loopy. After earlier I just wanted Randy to hold me and tell me everything was gonna be ok.

"Where everyone?" I asked truning onmy side to face him.

"Getting ready for bed. They wanted to tell you They are here for you but also know you needed some space to . " Randy said looking over at me.

"Randy.." I said looking at him. He looked over at me . "Hold me please. It's the only thing I want."

"Oh Demi Of course." He said readhing out and pulling me to him. I placed my head on his chest and wrapped my arm around his waist. I wrapped my legs around his. He put his arms around me.

"Demi when I came around the corner ans saw you.. It was the scarest thing ever. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you baby. I love you." Randy said kissing the top of his head.

"I love you to. And you are here now that what matters." Itold him kissing his chest right above his heart. And falling asleep in randy;s arms.

**AN: ****ok what did you guys think? I really liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. The last few chapters havent gotten any reviews. I know Bonnieanddamon4ever love it. but pleas tell me what you think. Also please read the story summer changes everything by my girl bonnieanddamon4ever she rocks. She lso found a pic of the perfect girl to be demi. I put think link below I will also put in my profle soon. Let me know what you think. Laos remember to read the creaor stories my fav is how taking down legacy failed. **

**This is whatdemi looks like:**

**./sr=1**


	20. Chapter 20

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok first off, the story idea and first two chapters belong to Livhardy. I asked if I could finish it and she said yes. So I reposted the first two chapters so again LivHardy wrote the First two chapters. I Will be writing from chapter three on. Let me no what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Anything owned by the wwe I don't own. Demi Is owned by Liv hardy. LivHardy also owns the first two chapters. SHE GAVE ME PERMISSON TO POST THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS AND FINSH THIS STORY . Any character besides the wwe ones and Demi I own.**

CHAPTER TWENTY: ORTON STOP BEING OVER PROTECTIVE

**Demi's pov: **

It was been two weeks since alex attacked me. Two weeks since I fought him off and two weeks since I have been with a body guard known as randy Orton. It seems that night on the bus my dad and randy agreed I needed to have someone with me at all times. So between the two of them I haven't been alone. When I'm on the road I'm always with randy. I go into the divas locker room Randy or my dad walks me there and meets me when I have to go to the ring. When I'm home my dad is with me, or my uncle shane or grandpa vince. I can workout at my home gym, not anywhere else. When I went to have my nails done, my dad came. At first I thought this was all sweet, now I'm annoyed.

I looked around my new jail cell…oh I;m sorry I mean Randy's house. Raw is in , Randy's home town, so we are staying at his house. John Is also staying with us. Right now I;m in Randy's room. I'm just flipping through the tv channals bored. Randy was downstairs hanging out with his brother. Just as I thought I was going to die from boredom my phone rang.l I saw it was melina.

"Hey Mel whats up? Hows the hotel?' I asked her

"Hey girly. it's fine. I miss the bus though. Hey there is a zumba class at the golds gym. In like an hour and fifteen mintiues. Wanna go? We havent done zumba together in forever!" She said

"Oh My god yes! I so wanna go. Can you pick me up at Randy's house? " I asked her getting up and starting to get dressed.

She Laughed. "Ya I will but will he let you go? I mean I know him and your dad have gone over board after the whole alex thing." She said.

"I don't care! Mel It's been two weeks! Two weeks of doing nothing by myself! I mean I go to the bathroom just so I can have a few mintiues of alone time! It was sweet at first but now ugh! I'm going . When can you get here?" I asked her. During my rant I puton my yoga pants, pink sports bra and white cami. I just finshed putting my sneakers on and I was putting my hair up in a high pony tail.

"We can be there in twenty mintiues. John is coming to workout. And you know Randy loves you and feels sorry he wasn't there when it happened. He just wants you to be safe hun." she said.

"I know, I do it's just I need to feel normal. But I will see you in twenty mintuies. I have to go talk to the warden." I told her.

She laughed. "Ok Babe see ya soon." she said before she hung up. I hung up my phone. I grabbed a big purse throw my wallet, ipod ,iphone, and towel. I headed down stairs to the living room where the guys were playing wii.

"Hey boys, I'll see you later. I'm going to the gym with Melina. We are gonna take a Zumba class." I told them then went to turn around to walk out.

"No your not. Demi, if you wanna work out go downstairs and use my home gym. You know your dad doesn't want you going places with out me." Randy said Not even looking at me. He kept his eyes on the wii.

I turned and walked and stood in front of the Tv. The guys started protesting and telling me to move. "I'm sorry, I thought I was twenty six not six. I don't need your approval to go. I get you and my dad want me to be safe but enough is enough! I'm going. Jomo is going with us. We are going to the class around a bunch of people. If You want to come fie! But I'm going." I told Randy. Cena smirked and Nate quickly told us bye and left. Randy was staring at me.

"Come on Dem, I Don't want anything to happen to you . Last time I wasn't there and I'm not letting anything happen again. Besides what's zumba? Dancing? that's not a hard workout. I could give you a hard outwork out." Randy said standing up and walking towards me and putting his hands on my waist.

" I know Randy, but you have to let me move freely. I need my free time. I need my me time. And Zumba is hard! You couldn't do it." I told him. Putting my arms around his neck.

"Ok I understand, I will work on letting you have me time. And please princess. I could so do it. I could do it in my sleep." Randy said.

"How much You wanna bet?" I asked him.

"Winner get s a back rub, control of the tv on the bus and decides when you get your me time." Randy said to me

"it's a bet." I told him. "Come on go get ready Melina's gonna be here soon." I told him breaking away.

"Ok I'll go get dressed. You coming Cena?" Randy said walking out to go get ready."

"Oh you bet I mean I have an hour to kill. How hard could it be?" John said going up to grab his stuff I simply smiled.

**A the gym five min. before zumba class:**

Melina and I walked into the class. With the boys. They were laughing and joking with each other. We made them bring water. Melina and I brought towels. Zumba Is a Big workout. Melina went to one and then made me go. We both love it but hardly can go together. We decided to go to the back of the room with the b=guys we started stretching as the instructor went to the front and stood on the tiny stage with a microphone.

"Welcome to Zumba! Are u guys ready?" The instructor asked. The class cheered "Ok everyone my name is sarah and I'll be your instructor today. The class is sixty min. of hard cardio. Half way through we will take a ten min. break. I'll also go over the moves at the very beginning of each song." She said. Everyone nodded. Sarah then began the music. It was osme fast paced song she began going over the moves. Once she felt we go them she went as fast as the song. Mel and I smiled at each other. This was going to be a hard class. I laughed as I saw cena,randy, jomo and ted(who they called and dragged here) trying to keep up.

"What did you say earlier about this being to easy?" I asked Randy as the song ended an another began.

"Not Funny Dem. I'll remember this when you are giving me my massuage later." Randy panted out. I simply laughed.

Fifteen mintiues into the class. The guys were sweating and panting. In between each song they were downing their waters. Melina and were sweating to, but we had also done this before and knew what to expect.

Right before the break, We were doing these fast spins and I guess Cena lost his balance and bumped into Randy. This caused randy to loss his balance and he went to grab Cena to hold him self up and they both feel ito a pile on the ground. We busted out laughing.

"Nows a good time to take a break. Ok guys quick five mi. break then back to zumba." Sarah said. She turned off her mic and came over to us.

"You guys ok? I know the frist time can be hard, but you need to watch one thing when you spin that way you wont loose balance. Oh and watching out for others helps to." Sarah said helping them up.

"Thanks we will remember that." Randy said clearly mad he was having trouble.

"Not a problem go grab some water." Sarah said walking off.

"Not a word Demi." Randy said leaning over and grabing his water. I simply smirked at him. And took a sip of mine and wiped the sweat off of my chest. As sarah called us back to order for the rest of class.

The second half of class was harder for the guys. They had to stop to take breathers. At one point JoMo sat against the wall with Cena. They said they loose. Melina and I smiled. The Johns had bet us each a new pair of shoes they would last the whole They didn't so we got new shoes. That left Ted and randy still up. With about five min left in class, us girls thought they would last the whole class. No way was I losing to Randy. I was seeing visons of sports shows and dexter in my future when ted lost. By lost I mean We lost his balance and stumbled. When he stumbled he waved his arms around and smacked the girl next to him in her shoulder and knocked her down. He went to hlp her up and say sorry. She glared at him and smacked him in the stomach and walked away as the class ended.

"Good job everyone!" Sarah said as she ended class. Everyone statred mking their way outside. Once we got in the car randy spoke up.

"So ladies it appears I win. I mean I lasted just as long as you and outlasted the other guys." Randy said putting his arm around me and pulling me closer.

"ya ya Orton, just because you lasted longer doesn't make you better. It just means you like punishment." Ted grumbled.

"You are just mad that girl hits harder then you." Cena told him

"Shut up man! At least I didn't have to sit down because I was to old to finsh." Ted shoot back at john.

"BOth of you shut up! Yes Randy lasted longer then us, but I think we all can admit that Zumba is good work out. Now randy we are your house everyone but ted out. We have one hour to shower and be at the arena." Jomo said from the drivers seat. We all said bye and got out.

"Hey demi I love being right!" Mel yelled to me put the window as they pulled away.

"Me to!" I yelled to her. I laughed as we got in the house and john said he was runnig upstairs to shower.

I followed Randy upstairs to his master bedroom. He hasd a full bathroom in there.

"Flip You for first shower." I told him taking out a quarter out of my bag.

"I have a better idea. Lets shower together. I mean we can save time and water." Randy said walking over to me and picking me up. He throw me over his shoulder and carried me into the bathroom and started the shower.I giggled the whole He put me down in front of him.

I Like the way you think viper. But Tell me I was right and I'll wash you r back. Tell me That zumba is a good workout." I told him taking off my cami and leaving me in my sports bra and yoga pants. I had taken my shoes off when we got into the room. I put my arms around his waist.

"I will admit it is harder then I thought. You were right abiut that. And because of that fact I'll wash your back and a prize." He told me leaning down and kissing me.

I giggled.'I Like the sound of that Orton. Come on lets go shower. Raw is in your home town you need to look good. " I told him kissing him back. I turned around and took off my pants and bra and jumped in the shower. Thirty seconds later randy joied me and we showered together. My life felt perfect. What could go wrong.

**AN:**** oh demi you never say that! I know what could go wrong! You all can thank Damonandbonnie4ever for this update! She begged for a new chapter. So please thank her ad read her story. Summer changes everything. **

**Also please please please review this let me know what you all think. **


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok first off, the story idea and first two chapters belong to Livhardy. I asked if I could finish it and she said yes. So I reposted the first two chapters so again LivHardy wrote the First two chapters. I Will be writing from chapter three on. Let me no what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Anything owned by the wwe I don't own. Demi Is owned by Liv hardy. LivHardy also owns the first two chapters. SHE GAVE ME PERMISSON TO POST THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS AND FINSH THIS STORY . Any character besides the wwe ones and Demi I own.**

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE:

My phone started ringing again. I saw It was my grandpa Vince. I rolled my eyes and hit ignore. I heard Randy snicker next to me. We were in Catering . It was Friday March 18th and we were at the Hartford Connecticut house show. Yes we were in my home state and I was so happy about it. Some of my friends growing up were going to be here.

"That's the fifteenth time he as called. Can you please talk to him?" Randy Asked me. I shook my head no. "Demi It wasn't a big deal. The fans know she isn't my real love, that you are can you please I don't know get over it?"

I glared at him. At Raw this past Monday in Randy's home town, My Grandpa Hired some stupid airhead to be randy's _loving_ girlfriend! They were never shown together, but the camera panned to a shot of her cheering in the audience. It wouldn't have been a big deal if I had known about it before! No I found out while watching on a monitor. I confronted my grandpa who said he did it because some fan had taken a couple photos of me and Randy and the gym and in one we were kissing. So grandpa wanted to knowledge that yes Randy did have a girlfriend, but because of storyline reason it couldn't be me so he hired and actress who somewhat looked me to be his girlfriend. I haven't talked to him since he asked if I was pmsing and also told me it wasn't A BIG DEAL. He has sent gifts and called me at least twenty times a day.

"It is so a big deal! He should have at least said to me, hey this happened so I decided to hire some slut to be randys fake girlfriend. It would be easier to take if I knew about it and wasn't shocked when I saw it on the monitors." I all but yelled at him.

"I get that Dem, But He didn't have time. He also thought I don't know you were a mature adult, not a child." Randy said to me. I saw the others in catering look at him like he was crazy.

"Ok well now I know were you stand, I'm leaving see you after the match." I told him getting up and walking out the door. Randy followed me and turned me around just outside the door by grabbing my elbow.

"Ok Princess, that stupid of me, bUt You have to admit you have dragged this out to far. Just tell him how you feel about it." Randy said.

"I shouldn't have to! He knows my history with boyfriends. He knows how insecure I am. You should understand that." I told him. He raised his eyes brows.

"What does that mean?" he asked me. I just raised my eyebrows at him. Then it dawned on him. "Oh god you are talking about the Courtney thing?" I looked down. Then back up at him. "It is! Ok dem, baby, I was stupid, I don't why I did it I just did, but you have to move past it." He said.

"Move past it? I know Randy. But its hard…look I don't wanna do this now you are on first and have to get ready. I'm not mad just confused." I told him.

"Ok We will talk. Walk me to the locker room." Randy asked stepping forward and kissing my forehead. I nodded and we started walking towards the locker room.

"What's this I see? Demi and Mr. Rko Walking together and holding hands? Did hell freeze over?" I heard shouted down the hallway. I turned around and squealed and started running towards the voice.

It was one of my best friends Jenny. We went to high school and college together. We bonded right away. We met in freshman English and that started our love of writing. We both then started writing for the high school paper and even wrote a bunch a of short stories together. We both went to college. I just got my associates degree while Jenny has her masters in writing. She is also the author of a best selling teen series of books and writes for the wwe website. One thing that we always do is on mon nights we talk about raw and what we thought about it on twitter. I don't use my twitter name that everyone knows. I have a different that I use for this reason. Its fun to talk about raw as a fan.

It took me all of three seconds to get to her. We throw our arms around each other and danced and laughed.

"Oh My god, what are you doing here?" I asked her

"Um Visiting one of my best friends. Your mom asked me to do a write up on this house show. Plus I havent seen you in forever! Now Tell me why you and randy are together and killing each other? I mean I know what the dirt sheets say but I wanna hear it from you." Jenny said.

"Oh Jen, I have so much to tell you. Come on, I have to get ready. I'll tell you on the way. Bye Pretty boy." I said as I grabbed Jens arm and started walking towards the Divas locker room. I said the last part over my shoulder at Randy. I also didn't take once last glance on how good he looked in his trunks.

"Bye Princess! Hope your place has a nice bed. I'm gonna be tired after these matches tonite." Randy yelled to me. I gave him the finger over my shoulder as we walked into the divas locker room.

"Well?" Jen asked sitting down in a chair in the locker room.

"Well what?" I asked getting ready. It was gonna be me, Eve, And Gail Vs. The Bellas and Maryse.

"You know what missy! You and randy. You told me you guys were taking it slow and just being friends. That ya you were traveling together but that was because your dad wanted you to. Now what is going on? Are you finally over the sluty ex friend? Randy knows about Scott. Come on Dem fill me in!" Jenny said getting louder. The other girls giggled.

"Ok. Well.. It all started when I first came back…" I said, and I told her mine and randy's story from the first day I was back to today. Granted she did know some of the details she didn't all of them. It took me like a half hour. By the time I finished, I was ready. I was having a tag match. It was me, Eve and Gail vs. the bellas and maryse.

"Wow…just…WOW! Girly you guys just need to be a couple, get married and have babies.. Name the first one after me!" Jenny said giggled. I giggled back.

"Wow.. Planning my future much? We defiantly are headed in the couple direction, I don't know, I guess I just want us to take it slow. I need to work my issues. But with Randy, I just feel safe." I told her finishing up my stretching.

"I know love, but sometimes you just need to close your eyes and jump." Jenny said getting up and coming over to give me a hug. "Now I have to go and sit by the curtain and write up this house show."

"Kay I'll walk you there… Let grab my phone. I told her turning around to grab my phone. Jenny rolled her eyes at me and we started walking towards the curtain. Jenny would sit by it and watch the wrestlers and fans and write about for the website. I knew I wasn't gonna see her until intermission. I hugged her and watched her sit down at the table next to one of the producers. I started to walk back to the small Catering area to get a water. I ran into gail and we were talking about our match as the house show started. I saw Miz and Randy getting ready to go out. As Randy passed me he smiled and reached out and grabbed my hand to squeeze it. I squeezed back. Gail smiled.

"What?" I asked as we started to walk towards where the water bottles were.

"You and Randy. When ever you are in the same room you either watch each other or have to be touching." SHe said. I could hear the roar of the fans as Randy probley walked out. Huase shows were different. They were smaller and backstage was closer to the audience. I smiled.

"God everyone as something to say. Come on we have history. We have feelings for each other but we have to take it slow." I told her as we got into the locker room.

"I know but when you to just get together we all will throw a party." Gail said. The others Started nodding. I laughed ok ok you crazies lets go over the match." I said. Then we talked and went over everything. As we got to the curtain I saw Jenny writing.

"Hey love, Hows it going?" I asked her.

"Good, the crowd went crazy for randy and the miz. Its funny the fans are running to the barrier every time someone walks back." She told me. She was watchin g the montor and glancing through the curtain and writing.

I took a seat next to her and we watched the end of the primo, Zach ryder, Tyson Kidd vs. santiano, Vladmir and even bourne match. I saw Truth walk by with security to go to his spot to do his walk through the crowd entrance. Kelly went to the curtain. She was going to be the special ring announcer and host a contest for fans to win tickets later.

"That was a good match." Jenny said writing down details. I love her. Whn she is working she is so focused. Nothing desecrates her.

"Hey Demi, don't forget I'm following you home." Ted said walking up to me. He was going against Truth.

"Ya I know. I'll let the bus driver Know to." I told ted. I noticed Jenny staring at ted. I smirked. Well I guess I found one thing to discrete her.

"Hey Teddy Bear, this is one of my best friends Jenny. Jenny this is the one the only priceless Ted Dibiase." I said introducing them.

"Hey Jenny, Nice to meet you any friend of Dem's is a friend of mine." Ted said reaching over and shaking jenny's hand.

'Hi.. Nice to meet you to.. How are you? Good luck out there. It should be a good match to write about." Jenny said. Trying not to freak out. Ted was one of her favorites.

"Write about? You a writer?" Ted asked

"Ya I am.. I write for the site and I have a series of books out." She said

"Well If your writing half as good as you are pretty then I cant wait to read see you guys later." Ted said going out. We waved bye.

"You ok?" I asked her smiling.

"Ya I am. I just met ted dibiase omg!" Jenny said as she quicky looked down to write something. I giggled as I took out my phone to check my twitter. House shows can be pretty boring. I saw that randy was Tweeting from the back. He had said

"(at) WWE or u r already live in Hartford and just saw me whip Miz's ass!"

He also answered a few fan questions. I rolled my eyes and responded.

(at) RandyOrton- I'm here and missed so it couldn't have been that great. J

He responded back a few seconds later

(at)Lilprincess wow and here I am gonna watch your match from the curtain maybe I'll take a water break instead.

I rolled my eyes and quickly wrote back because I saw the girls getting ready.

(at)RandyOrton- please u cant keeo away from me. Besides I'll look better out there.

I handed my phone to jenny and went to the curtain. She Yelled good luck and I smiled back. Gail and eve had already went out. I went out and closed my eyes. I heard the fans chanting "We want demi! We want Demi" Then my music hit. I stood At the top of the walk way. As Justin Roberts Introduced me.

"Making her way to the ring, their tag tem partner , from Greenwich Connecticut, DDDEEEMMMIIII"

The fans screamed. As walked down and slapped hands with the hometown crowd. I had worn a pair of tight black pants with my name on the butt in rinestones. My top was a UCONN Huskies t-shirt cut just bellow my chest. I had my hair up in a ponytail. When I got into the ring I jumped up on the top turn buckle and waved. I then joined the girls and waited for the bellas and maryse to come. This was gonna be a good night.

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER AT DEMI'S HOUSE DEMI'S POV: **

I couldn't stop laughing. Jenny and I were sitting in my den watching an old home movie we had made in high school. I had won my match. Also Randy and John won the main evet. They teamed up against miz and punk. It was funny watching the guys feed off of each other at one point miz and punk pretended to start walking back to curtain and johna nd randy ran after them and dragged them back. My favorite part was the end when john and randy nailed the aa and rko at the same time. Punk Pretended to use a folded chair as a walker and John and randy just watched them. They both stayed and signed autographs after. Randy stayed longer then john.

"Where did Randy go again?" Janny asked jarring me from my thoughts.

"Oh To go get JOMO, Ted and John. I told them they could stay here. We left before they could follow us. So they Randy went to the meet them at McDonalds and bring them here." I told her

"Oh so do you have enough room for us all?' Jenny asked

"Yes! it's a five bedroom house. You have the best guest room with your own bathroom. Then the guys each get there own room. And Have to share a bathroom." I told her.

"That's Good. …" jenny said Before she could say anything else I heard everyone come in.

"Come on, lets go eat before they eat it all." I told her

"Ok race you!" Jenny said getting up and tasking off running down the hall.

"No far You got a head start!" I yelled Chasing after her. We hip bumped and pulled each other back laughing the whole way. Right as we got into the kitchen she pushed me and I would have fallen if randy hadn't caught me.

"Thanks pretty boy." I told him as I regained my balance.

"Anytime princess. You know I'll always catch you." Randy said before we leaned down and kissed me. After about two minutes we heard groans. And felt napkins being thrown at us.

"Come on guys I'm trying to eat get a room!" John yelled to us.

"Ok we will!" Randy said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulders and carrying me out of the room as I laughed.

**AN: ****Ok I know I went away for a while. But I hope you guys like this chapter. Everything I wrote about at the show, did happen. I should Know I was there! It was amazing. In this chapter I talked about a jenny. She is real very real. She is the uthor of the summer changes everything. SO go read and review it! Tell her I sent ya. Also If You wanna see what jenny and demi think about raw and smack down follow me and her on twitter! Sherribear850 is my twitter name. **

Please review and tell me what you think. I also posted a pic of demi on my authors page.


	22. Chapter 22

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok first off, the story idea and first two chapters belong to Livhardy. I asked if I could finish it and she said yes. So I reposted the first two chapters so again LivHardy wrote the First two chapters. I Will be writing from chapter three on. Let me no what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Anything owned by the wwe I don't own. Demi Is owned by Liv hardy. LivHardy also owns the first two chapters. SHE GAVE ME PERMISSON TO POST THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS AND FINSH THIS STORY . Any character besides the wwe ones and Demi I own.**

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: WRESTLEMANIA WEEK

**DEMI'S POV:**

I looked around my home for the next week. It was the week of wrestle mania. it's the biggest week for us in this business. This is the biggest stage of them all careers are made here. I'm nervous because I'm debuting and this is the first year in I don't know how long there are three diva matches. There is Gail vs. eve for the title, then snooki and Trish vs. lay cool. Then Me, Kelly, and Nattie vs. Melina Maryse and Alicia with the other divas playing lumberjacks. This match was setup on yesterday on raw. Melina and her partners said that they could beat anyone at wrestle mania, so ya we came out and said ok take us on! It was fun. Then Randy and I got on the bus and drove straight here to Atlanta. it's also such a busy week. There are the staple vents that happen each year. The art show, golf torment, fan axxcess plus hall of fame. I love this time of year. My whole family will be here in a couple of days. Mom and dad are in nyc for the press conference. They will be here wed night with the girls. SO will Jenny. Mom Loved her write up of the house show so much she asked her to cover the press conference for the website and then Jenny is also writing Uncle Shawn's diary thing on the website. SO she will be here with me for this. This made me happy. Two of my closet friends here to be with me, Jenny and Melina. They also got along. And Believe me we were having fun together. I was jarred from my thought by Randy coming in the room from his work out.

"Finally!" Randy said coming in our room, Closing the door and coming over to me and pushing me down on the bed so I was laying down on the mattress on my back. Randy was on top of me with one hand on my waist and the other arm was holding him up.

"What do You mean finally?" I asked him.

"Finally I get you all to myself. Melina is with Morrison, Jenny is in NYC and Cena is with Liz then Flying to Nyc for the press thing. I get you all to myself for two days." He said leaning down and kissing my neck.

I moaned. " Randy…about that.." I said

"No, Not about that. No one is coming to bother us. We are both free till tomorrow at six when the art show starts. By the way do you have a date yet?" Randy asked while kissing my neck and laying down on top of me.

"Why no Randy.. Why you want to be my date?" I asked smiling looking into his eyes.

"Let me think about it…..ok I'll be your date but first im taking you out on a date first." Randy said looking at me and putting his hand on my cheek. We were now laying on our sides facing each other.

"A date where?" I asked trying to hide the fact that I was jumping up and down in the inside over him asking me out.

"Oh I cant tell you that know can I? Now where was I ?" Randy said smirking as he pulled me closer and began kissing my neck.

"MMMmmm…Randy about us being alone… there is.." I started to say as he kissed my neck Before he shushed me.

"Dem, Baby everyone that would normally knock on that door is not here or busy for once I don't have to share you. Now just lay back and relax." Randy said rolling us so he was once again over me and leaned down to kiss my lips. I smiled and pulled him closer forgetting for a bit that some people where coming by. We continued to make out for about five mintiues until we heard knocking on the door. Randy groaned.

"Really? This is the first time that no one could interrupt us and yet someone does for all the bets the guys do on when we will hook up they don't make it easy. I will punt who ever is at that door….. " Randy ranted as the person was still knocking. I giggled as randy jumped up and stalked over to the door. I propped myself up.

"I tried to tell you…" I told him. He turned and gave me the viper stare.

"Ya You did didn't you. Well im telling whoever that is to go away." He said as he opened the door to see miz, with jomo and Melina. Who were smirking at the look on Randy's face.

"Did we interrupt something guys?" Miz asked.

"Demi did you tell him the last min. plans we made?" Melina asked waltzing into the room and sitting next to me on the bed.

"Randy I'm sorry man they planned this whole thing. Told them it was a bad idea." Morrison said to Randy

"They planned what?" Randy asked calming down a bit and glancing over at me with a smirk on his face as Melina and I glared a Morrison and miz who come up behind randy.

"First thanks for throwing us under the bus John, you thought it was a good idea. And see Melina and I were talking to miz about how him and rissa aren't a couple anymore so we said we should have a small party to cheer him up and demi said we could have it here.. Ted and Kristen are coming wade, Justin and liv, are coming to. " I told randy getting up and wrapping my arms around him and giving him my pouty face.

"I guess its ok…but are we going to do?" Randy asked me leaning down and kissing my nose

"Well you boys are going to play the new cod game that doesn't come out for a few months I got a copy of from Dan. He is dating some guy who helped make it and he sent me a copy with all the outfits he sent for this week. We girls are going to go over outfits for the week and try to find someone to fix rissa up with and mike to." I told him

"Ok First I love the fact you got me a copy of that and tell Dan I said thanks. Second you are so cute you girls just wanted a chance to gossip." Randy said.

"I just want to point out that I told the girls I was fine Rissa was fine we realized we are more friends then anything. She is dating someone. And I have my eye on someone to." Mike said opening the door for the others to come in.

"Really? You had to tell them that." Randy and John groaned as us girls perked up.

"Who? Who is she seeing? Why didn't she tell us? Who do you want to date?" We all asked at once.

"Ok some guy she knew from back home I think. All I know is she has known him a while. She didn't say anything because she wants to see how it goes and there is no way I'm telling you guys until I talk to her and find out how she feels." Mike said. Then he turned around and joined the guys who were setting up the game. They ignored the looks we were giving them. The rest of our night was spent laughing with friends.

**The next night Demi's pov:**

I glanced over at Randy sitting next to me in our limo o the way to the art show. I hadn't mentioned he was coming with me. Usually the office sends out a press kit with which wrestlers are coming to what events this week. Randy wasn't scheduled to come but was coming with me as my date. I saw he was still pouting over this afternoon.

Just as we were waking up my mom called to say that Randy had to do his big press day that afternoon. That's when one of the major players in the show did 95 percent of their media interviews. The rock was supposed to do his today but couldn't so mom replaced him with Randy and he couldn't say no. Needless to say he went but was upset he couldn't take me out on a date. I guess we were going to go to a park and walk around play Frisbee and have a picnic lunch. How do I know this Cause he told me during his ranting while getting ready. I looked back over at him again.

"Hey you.." I said to Randy he looked over at me.

"Yes you." He said with a slight smile on his face.

"Thank you for your date idea. Im sorry we couldn't do it." I told him taking his hand into mine.

"You are welcome Demi. I'm sorry we couldn't do it. I really wanted to I had something I wanted to ask you…" He said turning towards me and putting one hand on the side of my face

"Ask me what? Ask me now." I told him turning towards him. I think I knew what he was going to ask I hoped he was going to ask me if we could be an official couple again.

"Demi," He said smiling and shaking his head," This isn't how I wanted to ask but I'm going to and I hope I know the answer." He took a deep breath close his eyes and then re-opened them. "Demi Marie, my princess, Im so sorry for all the hurt I caused you, these last few months we have re-connected, I love having you in my life again, I regret that I wasn't there for you to protect from Scott. Baby, I promise from on no one is going to hurt you. I want to be the one you run to. Demi can we please we together again officially?" I looked at him. I had tears in my eyes I smiled and leaned over and kissed hard. I felt him smirk against my mouth.

"I take that as a yes?" He asked pulling away slightly

"Yes, it's a yes. Randy I love that you want to still be with me. I cant promise you it will be easy we still have things to work on, But I want us together." I told him.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I know baby, I know , but I think we will make it through. Now Can I tell you how gorgeous my girlfriend is tonight. I'm close to not getting out and taking you back to the room." He said as he pulled out.

"Thank you babe. I do like this dress, Just wait until you see what I have for hall of fame." I told him checking my lip gloss and face one more time before we got out and began walking inside. I was wearing a tight sleeveless bright fuchsia dress that was snitched all over. It came to just above my knees. I paired it with chocolate brown strappy heels. I had a black clutch from coach. I had worn my hair down and had waves put in it. I then used a white flower to pulled up some of my hair on the side.

Randy smiled. "I cant wait.. Ready?" He asked we were just inside the door. They had set up a red carpet were there was a small red carpet. There was media and fans taking pictures and asking for autographs.

"Ya, I am and by the way you look good babe." I told him He had on a pair of dark jeans, a white dress shirt with the top buttons undone and a nice dress coat.

"Why thank you demi." Randy said as we walked onto the carpet hand in hand. The fans went crazy as we began to pose for pictures. Then we went over and signed some autographs. They asked why he was here. I heard him say that his girlfriend needed a date and he had nothing else to do tonight. I smiled at that. We posed some more pictures then went over to talked to the guy from . He asked why Randy was there, He said he had never come before so he wanted to see what it was about. That he couldn't wait to talk o some fans and see what everyone created.

We were then ushered inside and onto the stage. I saw Melina staring at us holding hands and our silly grins.

"Ok You two you have two mintiues to tell me what's up with you to. Its more then your normal glow there is something going on and I want to know what." Melina said to us in a quiet voice.

"Randy you weren't supposed to be here what is Stef going to say?" JOMO said to us.

"Oh I think she will be ok with Demi's boyfriend escorting her to the art show. Don't you think?' Randy said to them with a smile on his face. I saw them gasped then in less then a second Melina grabbed me for a hug. I saw Jomo shake Randys hand and say something like about time.

"Oh My god bestie, I can only say I'm so happy for you. And it's about time. I love couple Randy and Demi. Now please tell me Im the first one to know." Melina said letting me go and looking a me. They were starting the art show and introducing us. And telling everyone how the night was going to go.

"Thank you bestie and yes you are the first to know. He just asked me in the limo, Mel I have to tell you what he said later. We will do lunch tomorrow so I can fill you in. " I told her.

"Yes we will, I cant wait to rub it in Cena's face that I knew before him." She said

I laughed and turned towards the host. After awhile they let us get off the stage and mingle with the fans. That was fun, all the fans kept asking me about randy and saying they were glad we were bucktoothed. A lot of them also told me they were so proud of me over the Scott thing. That made me fill so good. Throughout the night I kept seeing Randy look at me and smile or wink. I would smile back. We had a great night. It ended with me and boyfriend laying in bed in each other arms. Nothing could make me happier then that moment.

**AN:****ok you all im so sorry I havent been around. a lot has been going on. Please thank damonandbonnieforever for this update. She helped me write. Also if you are reading this please review. I know a lot of you are reading it, but please review the last few chapters havent gotten any. I would like feedback -the good the bad the ugly. Also whoever reviews this chapter first I will add you to the story. And if you can tell me what story I appear in as a fake id I will do a one-shot for you. Also please read my girls story summer changes everything and follow me on twitter and get on me about updating this more often **

**Twitter name - sherribear850**


	23. Chapter 23

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok first off, the story idea and first two chapters belong to Livhardy. I asked if I could finish it and she said yes. So I reposted the first two chapters so again LivHardy wrote the First two chapters. I Will be writing from chapter three on. Let me no what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Anything owned by the wwe I don't own. Demi Is owned by Liv hardy. LivHardy also owns the first two chapters. SHE GAVE ME PERMISSON TO POST THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS AND FINSH THIS STORY . Any character besides the wwe ones and Demi I own.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE: BLAST FROM THE PAST**

**Demi's pov: **

"Oh My god! Demi! I love you! You are my favorite diva! I wanna be just like you!" This cute eight year old said to me. She had two pigtails in her blonde hair, a pair of jeans and a diva shirt on.

Right now im at axxcess. There are different stations set up were people can meet their favorite superstars are divas. IM right now working at the divas photo booth. Fans can come upo and take a pictures with their favorite diva. I have been here for about an hour and forty-five mintiues. I have about fifteen mintiues left. Then I get a lunch break before my match here then I change and do fan q and a in the ring they have set up. I smiled at the little girl and squated down so we were eye to eye.

"Aw thank you sweet heart. Whats your name?" I asked her giving her a hug.

"Paige. Im eight years old. I know You cant sign here but could u maybe sign this picture. Its for my isn't here. He is a mariane and he is in Iraq. He was suposse to come with me but my mom took me instead." Paige told me handing me a picture of her, and her dad holding a sign at a event last yr. I realized it was the night I debuted.

"When You came out, my dad said wow she will be great just like her dad, you were so cool. I decided you are who I wanna be like." Paige told me. Oh my god. She was a cutie. How could I not sign. I glanced behind me at the girl running the area she was crying and nodded. She handed me a marker. I signed paige picture -To paige and her, dad thank you for what you do, you are raising a wonderful daughter, cant wait to train her one day- demi marie.

"Ok paige here you go for your dad and this is for you." I told her I had a scarf warped around my neck. It was white and had little gold stars on it. I then took the pen and wrote on it to her- paige, you are amazing girl, you are defiantly going to be a womens champ one day- cant wiat to train you- love demi marie. I handed it to her.

"Oh thank you demi so much!" Paige said taking the scarf and hugging it then me. I smiled and hugged her back. As I was hugging her I picked her up and stood up.

"Ok ladies, look her and say cheese." The photographer said to us and we did. Before I put her down I took me phone out and had the photographer take one picture of me and her on it. I called her mom over.

"Ok I want your cell number so I can sedn this to you so you can send it to your huspand I also want to give you my personal email address and I want updates on my future proteges ok?" I told her mom and she nodded and said thank you.

"Also no charge for the picturre or autographs. And please give them VIP cards for the rest of the weekend and front row tickets to mania please?" I turned and told the stage hand. She nodded and brought paige and her mom to the side and set everything up. I smiled as everyone in line clapped and yelled thank you to them. Paige turned and smiled and waved. She defiantly has a future entierning an audience . I laughed.

From the cute to the annoying. I thought as I looked up and saw you my final people were. I could hear michelle and layla laughing behind the curtain. They were next.

The two guys came running over to me and hugged me. I joking called for security .

"Now now is that the way to treat your biggest fans." Uncle shawn said to me.

"Ya we stood in line for this to be the biggest thing to happen and we get upstaged By a lil girl. " My dad said joking around.

"What she was cute way cuter then you to. Does mom know you guys are running around jumping in fan lines?" I asked as we stood and took the picture. I saw jenny who was tailing uncle shawn for his diary thing on the website laughing.

"Maybe. Now we are going to stand over there while you wave bye to the fans and we are taking you to the back for lunch and talking about your art show date. " My dad said walking to the side. I smiled and waved bye to the fans while lay cool came up. I walked over to my dad.

"Before you say anything one that little girl is cute and she has a future in this businees I was just saying thank you to a service man family. I know what it is like to think your dad is gonna be there for stuff and he cant, besides grandpa and grandma wouldn't care. And as for my boyfriend you said the other day he is a good guy, he has changed. " I told my dad as we walked to the back area. It was just a room set up for the superstars to take a quick breather eat and relex.

"Well I just wish I knew before everything hit the net and people talking about he hurts you again I will break his legs." My dad said.

"and I will help him besides I have guns and bow and arrows." uncle shawn said.

"I know and thank you both and I love you guys." I told them giving them a hug.

"Now lets go get food." I said as we walked over to the food.

"But don't think I wont have a talk with him," My DAD SAID.

"Ya and Im helping to, it will be good practice for in twenty years when my little angel goes on her first date." Uncle shawn said.

I shook my head, "You two are crazy… and I see mom waving at you guys. Love you daddy, love you uncle shawn. " I said to my dad and uncle as I gave them each a kiss on the cheek and a hug. I also walked away towards were jomo mel and randy were sitting.

"This isn't over missy, Orton we are watching you." My dad yelled after me. I laughed as I sat down next to randy. He leaned over and kissed my head.

"Hey babe, have fun with your dad?" Randy asked I rolled my eyes.

"Fun isn't what I would call it, him and uncle shawn barged in on my photo thing with the fans the lectured me about dating you, by the way they want to talk to you," I told him . Melina and JOMO busted out laughing as randy's faced went pale.

I giggled. "Its fine babe, they just want to make sure you treat me right, they like you just have to make sure you know that I deserve the best. "

"I know, its just that the two of them together is scary." Randy said.

"Oh I know. I grew up with them believe the things I have seen or saw man…" I said as everyone chuckled and randy kissed the top of my head.

" Hey babe gotta go my turn to do autographs I'll see you later at the Q and A. " randy said getting up. I was doing a Q and A later and randy was gonna come watch.

"Kay love see you later." I said giving him a kiss.

AWWWWW, get a room man father and uncle in the room. We heard being yelled at I just laughed and rolled my eyes.

**And hour and half later. Demis pov. **

"Have fun Demi." My dad as I walked out to the Q and A.

"Oh I will Tell Randy Im mad he is running late." I called as I walked out. I saw my dad roll his eyes as I walked down the small walk way and into the ring set up. There was a stool for me to sit on and a bottle of water. As I got in, the ring josh matthews explained how it was gonna work. They would have people in the audience ask questions as stage hands went around with mics. I smiled as the first question came from a 15 year old girl.

"Demi, who is your favorite person to follow on twitter?" She asked.

"Well everyone is good, I love nattie tweets about her cat, cena just amuses me in general I love Zach ryders tweeter, randy is funny, but I have to say Today my favorite is ted dibiase. He posts the best pics, check out the one from earlier, he tweeted with no shirt on, begging you guys to go see him, so after this go see him." I repelled. From there the questions ranged from who my favorite wrestlers are, to who trained me my favorite food, movies and books. I was asked if I was seeing anyone I dodged the question a bit but a lot fans yelled out duh rko is her bf I laughed, I was having a great time.

**RANDYS POV:**

I laughed as I watched demi answer questions. I was standing in at the top of the walk way were the fans couldn't see. I was happy that Demi was happy right now. You could see it in her face. She loves being with fans. They gave her strength to do this. She needs that right now. I smiled as a fan asked who she thinks is the cutest superstar and she said it's a toss up between me,cena, ted and cody but she will say cena because he is sanative but she really thinks its me. Leave it to demi to get her shots in.

'Hey Randy." Paul said as he walked up next to me and watched demi. "She looks happy make sure it stays that way."

"I will paul believe I will." I told him." I Love her, I will spend the rest of my life making up for all the hurt I caused her."

"I know you will." Paul said as he slapped my back.

"Hun be nice." Stef said walking up.

"I am, just letting him know were I stand." Paul said.

"I know but remember we like randy demi likes randy dad likes randy." Stef said smiling at me.

"I know hun, I Do to… That Bitch!" Paul said looking out at the older women asking demi a question. I didn't hear what she asked, but you could tell demi wasn't happy.

"Paul who are you talking about?…. Oh my god, what is she doing here?" Stef said looking over at the same women.

"What? Who is that?" I asked them as they called for security.

"That's The women who gave birth to demi and gave her up. Its her biological mother." Stef said.

Oh shit, I looked over at demi and saw her getting upset. I started to walk out to her.

**TEN MIN. EALRIER DEMI'S POV:**

I laughed and took a sip of water. A fan just asked me what is the joke I pulled on a wrestler.

"Well I have pulled some good ones and people have always been a bit scared t get me back because of who my dad,mom and grandparents are, but my favorite joke was I pulled on Cena. It was a couple years ago while I was still training. John and I have always been really good friends , but one time he thought it would be funny to gibve me this water that tasted nasty and turned my teeth green. I vowed to get him. So a couple nights later I had roses with love notes delivered to him every hour or so. I had the love notes signed from different male wrestlers. John spent the rest of the night giving everyone strange looks." I told the story and everyone was laughing. I saw paige and her mom and I winked at them. The stage hand was standing with an older women. She didn't look like your trypical wrestling fan but hey there is no look to a wrestling fan.

"Demi, do you think if your father hadn't dragged you all over the place while he rolled around a mat with another man, and forced this life style on you, you would still be so passionate about wrestling and a wrestler or would u have a normal life?" The women asked me.

You witch. I thought. I took a deep breath and answered her question.

"Ok First you have your facts wrong ma'am. My Dad didn't drag me all over while he wrestled. Yes I did travel a lot with him when I was younger, but once I reached school age my grandparents helped out and I only traveled on weekends if my dad was wrestling and on school vactions and for part of the summer. My Dad never pushed wrestling wrestling on me. He always let me know that there other things out there. In collage I studied pr and photography. I always had plans of being in the business someway somehow. I had a normal life growing up. Or as normal as wrestlers child could get." I said

"ok so you had choices but did u ever have the choice to look for your real mother the machons sell you as their granddaughter, sell u has a fourth generation superstar, but you really arent. You arent even there real grandaughter. Do you blame them for u getting attacked? Do you think if you knew your real mother your life would be different?" the witchy women asked. That had e seeing red. I Didn't notice Randy getting in the ring or my dad and mom and security going over to the women.

"Ma'am, yes I am not blood related to the machons, but I have known them most of my life. Even when my dad and mom weren't dating the machons treated me like family. My Biological mother gave her rights to me the day I was born. My dad always let me know she loved me but couldn't take care of me. I also wrote her letters and sent her cards for most of my life but she never answered them. Stef, MY MOTHER, was always there for me for everything. In my mind she ismy mom, family isn't always blood it can be who you choose and who chooses you. I have never blamed my family for what happened, dating scott was my choice not theirs….they didn't know I was r dated him until everything went public, the machons are family in very since of the word." I Said. I could feel tears coming to my eyes. I turned my back and went to the stool to get my water but Randy caught me in a hug. He took the mike from me and lowered it. I just held on to him. I barely heard the fans some were clapping some were yelling at the women but most were silent.

"Come on babe, you are done, your time is up, John is waiting to come in, Josh Is going to announce him." Randy whispered in my ear. I Nodded and he started to guide me out.

"Wait, I wanna thank the fans."I told him and he nodded I stepped away from him and grabbed the mike he still was holding my hand.

"Ok Everyone thank you so much for coming out and chatting with me. I love you all. Remember go see mister dibiase, but up next is the one the only mister sanative himself the closet twilight fan… john cena!" I said, I noticed my parents talking to the lady and taking her out. The fans roared their approval as Randy and I walked back up the ramp we slapped hands with fans. I gave my new little friend paige a hug and before I went backstage I Turned and blew a kiss to the fans.

As soon as we got backstage John grabbed me in a hug.

"Ok First you ok?" I Nodded.

"Good now I can be mad at you for calling me mister sanative and a closet twilight fan.. Demi that was supposed to be a secret!" John faked yelled at me.

I Looked up at him and he laughed, "Oh Demi don't look at me like that, Im not mad but I will get you back, I have to go and Randy wants to go hug him, tell him how it goes with your dad." He said giving me one last hug and walking out to screaming.

Randy gave me a hug and kiss on the top of my head, Come on your dad mom and grandparents are waiting for us over there." Randy said pointing to a small off the side that we were using a break room. I Nodded

"who the heck was that? I mean god." I said as we walked in. Randy didn't say anything

"Babe who was that? I mean do you know?" I asked as we walked in the room. I looked I saw my mom dad and grandparents, and the witchy women was there.

"What the hell is that women doing here?" I yelled and pointed at her I went to walk over to her, but Randy grabbed me around the waist and pulled me closer to him and told me to calm down. My dad stepped between me and the women.

"Dad who the hell is she? She has no right to talk to me like that. Who the hell does she think she is!" I Yelled at her

"Demi baby calm down.." My mom said coming up on my side.

"MOM who the fuck is she?" I asked her

"Watch your language young lady just because you were raised by barbarians doesn't mean you have to talk like one!" witchy women said to me.

"Shut the hell up lady! You don't know me lady. Who are you to me?" I yelled at her struggled to get out of Randy's arms and just punch her.

"Babe calm down. " Randy said hold me tighter.

"Well dmei marie im your real mother. I gave birth to you."She said with a smile on her face.


End file.
